Fragments
by Moonshayde
Summary: SG-1 hits disaster on a standard recon mission. When the mission leaves Daniel Jackson in pieces, can Doctor Fraiser and SG-1 take his fragments and make him whole again? Main plot: Team drama. Subplot: DanJan ship. (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fragments

Author: Moonshayde

Season: Four

Category: Main plot: Drama. Subplot: Dan/Jan ship

Spoilers: Minor ones for episodes up until and including Season 4

Pairing/Character: Team. Dan/Jan

Summary: SG-1 hits disaster on a standard recon mission. When the mission leaves Daniel Jackson in pieces, can Doctor Fraiser and SG-1 take his fragments and make him whole again?

Rating: PG-13

_Disclaimer: Stargate, Stargate SG-1 and all of its characters, titles, names, and back-story are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions, SciFi Channel, and Showtime/Viacom. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be printed anywhere without the sole permission of the author. Realize this is for entertainment purposes only; no financial gain or profit has been gained from this fiction. This story is not meant to be an infringement on the rights of the above-mentioned establishments_

* * *

Jack looked down at his foot, grumbling to himself as he raised his boot from the muck below. Unceremoniously, he kicked his leg outward, only stopping when he noticed Daniel's eyes on him. 

Daniel arched his eyebrows, his gaze moving from Jack's boots to his face.

"What?" Jack asked. "Same old, same old."

"No trees," Daniel offered.

"What 'no trees?'" Jack returned his focus forward. Oh, there were trees. Plenty of damn trees. Every place they went seemed to have them. "I see lots of them. Here and there."

Daniel easily followed Jack's motion to the right and to the left. "Bushes," he said finally.

_Bushes my ass_, he thought.

"Well, whatever they are, don't matter. This place…" Jack inhaled slowly. "Stinks."

Standard recon was for the birds, in Jack's opinion. Nine out of ten times they found nothing of value, and ended up spending a perfectly good week bored out of their skull. At least, some of them…

"Sir, I'd like to check out the terrain just east of here." Jack turned to Carter, watching as his second-in-command adjusted her surveillance gear. She handed a box over to Daniel before she moved forward to meet Jack. "I'd like to do a sweep to make sure the MALP and the UAV didn't miss anything."

He sighed. He doubted Carter would find what she was looking for, but the sooner they did this, the sooner they would be able to leave.

"Alright. Take Daniel with you. Get some soil samples." Jack shook his foot again before catching sight of Teal'c who was walking the perimeter. "Teal'c and I'll…hang out."

Carter grinned, motioning to Daniel with the nudge of her chin. "Yes, Sir. We won't be long."

* * *

Now that was certainly interesting. 

Daniel looked over his shoulder to see if Sam was in earshot, but he couldn't catch sight of her from his vantage point. He did manage to catch a lovely view of some overgrown bushes, and some dying undergrowth, but that was neither here nor there.

What he'd found down the slope was far more interesting.

Daniel found himself gazing down at a pool of…something. What it was, he wasn't sure. The substance was liquid, and then again it wasn't. In fact, he wasn't even really sure what kind of classification you could give it.

Calling it slime or ooze just didn't give it justice.

"I wonder if it will do it again," he said aloud.

Easing himself down onto a mossy boulder, Daniel watched the ripples in the brown colored goo, mesmerized at the fluidity it seemed to possess. He snatched a rock from the ground, and, while still focused on the pool, he whipped it into the waves.

With a slurp, the slimy substance swallowed the rock.

One, two, three…

The rock came flying out of the pool at lightning speed, ricocheting off a nearby rock, nearly striking Daniel in the head. He gasped, ducking just in time, watching as the rock slowed to a halt and tumbled through the dirt far behind him.

"Amazing."

Without further hesitation, Daniel began to fumble through his pack, quickly finding his camcorder. He was no chemist or biologist, but he was fairly certain that primordial ooze back home didn't have the tendency to spit rocks at weary travelers.

Sam would love to see this. And as far as he was concerned, this warranted more research than the two of them taking soil samples.

It's not like either one of them were geologists or anything.

Daniel sighed. The US government and their "budget" issues.

"Sam?" Daniel called out her name nonchalantly as he readied his camcorder. "Can you come over here for a second?"

Satisfied that the camera was loaded and ready, Daniel peered through the lens, capturing as much of the nearby terrain as possible. He noticed the lack of any bodies of water near the pond of slime, or even any off-shots where the substance could have pooled separately. It appeared that whatever this stuff was, it remained independent from anything else.

He moved the camera left to right and then down, zooming in for a better look.

Daniel jerked.

How had he gotten it on his boot?

Frowning, Daniel shook his foot, realizing he was having a difficult time moving it. Inhaling sharply, he realized it just wasn't stuck on his boot, it was pulling at his boot.

Even that was a little too weird for him.

Quickly, Daniel dropped the camera to his side and feverishly started to untie his laces. The pressure continued to increase on his boot, tugging him more urgently. Daniel even began to feel himself sliding, slipping off the boulder as he came closer and closer to the ooze.

_Finally_, he thought with relief, freeing his foot from the slime covered boot. He watched, almost in a daze, as the goop effortlessly consumed his footwear.

This time, it didn't spit it back.

_Well, that certainly wasn't very good._

Without another thought, Daniel grabbed his camera and made a move for the top of the slope. When he was a safe enough distance away, he would grab his pack and be done with it. The camera should have picked up enough information without them having to get…close.

Daniel jerked, feeling his weight being pulled back.

Blinking, Daniel took a moment to pull himself out shock, and comprehend what was happening.

The pressure was still there, crushing his ankle, squeezing his leg…

"Sam!" Daniel yelled her name as loudly as he could. He was slipping, his muddy fingers barely catching the sprigs of wet moss on the boulder. "Sam!"

The more desperate his calls became, the stronger the hold on his leg. He shuddered to think of what would happen to him if his skin came in contact with the ooze, or worse what would happen if he were devoured by it completely.

"Sam! Help!"

His radio. He still had his radio.

Daniel tugged at his jacket, grabbing at his radio. He had nearly balanced himself in order to use it properly when he felt himself slip again, his body tumbling over the boulder.

The slime lapped near his face.

Struggling, Daniel attempted to crawl away, pulling against the force of the substance that was yanking him in the opposite direction. If he kept this up, he would surely dislocate his knee.

Pushing aside his panic, he knew he had only last option. Biting his lip, he quickly began to untie the belt around his waist…


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't have just vanished. It was impossible.

That is what she kept telling herself, repeating the mantra over and over in her mind. Though, even Sam had to admit, Daniel had a propensity for getting lost.

"Major?"

"Nothing, Sir," she replied, shifting her weight onto one leg. Though part of her wanted to avoid her superior's gaze with all her might, her other half stubbornly looked back. "We've checked the same ground three times and there's no sign of him."

"There do not appear to be any markings to indicate DanielJackson left the area."

Colonel O'Neill said nothing for a moment, but the rigidity of his features told her all she needed to know. Shamefully, she glanced away, scanning the horizon for any sign of Daniel.

He was right with her. He had been right with her.

"Well, he can't just disappear," O'Neill muttered, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"He has done so before," Teal'c commented.

O'Neill appeared to consider this, his head tilting as he nodded. "Yeah. You sure you didn't see something like a Quantum Mirror or anything?"

Sam shook her head. "Not at all, Sir. I doubt Daniel would willingly just touch—"

She didn't even bother to finish her sentence based on the way it was being received.

Obviously frustrated, the colonel rubbed his temples, closing his eyes as he assessed their situation. "What was the very last thing you were doing, Carter?"

"We were taking soil samples, as requested. When we were finished, I thought it would be advantageous to take a look a little farther into the woods. While I checked the undergrowth, Daniel explored the muddy basin near where we took our samples."

"You let him do this by himself?"

Sam steeled herself. "Sir, Daniel is more than capable of holding his own. Besides, I could see him from my location. The last I checked, he was sitting on a rock, videotaping the area."

The colonel sighed. Sam couldn't really blame him. She didn't see how usefully videotaping P3X-909 could be, considering the planet was barely inhabitable. If she were to speculate on the possible results of the samples they had obtained, she was willing to bet they would be useless as well.

"I heard him call out my name," she continued. "When I got there, he was gone. All that was left was his pack and supplies."

"Yeah." Colonel O'Neill licked his lips, taking a quick scan of the land around them. "Well, standing here isn't going to help. Why don't we double back to the spot where you last saw him and take it from there."

Sam nodded, trying to keep the dejection from showing in her face as she walked. Not only was she overcome with the worry she felt for her friend, but she felt the weight of "losing" him while he was with her. Technically, he wasn't under her command, but she did still feel responsibility over him. Daniel was no soldier. Despite all the battles he had fought with them, she just could not shake her protective feelings.

_Old habits are hard to break_, she mused, thinking back to her childhood. _Guess that's the joys of being a sister._

Sam adjusted the strap on her shoulder, and held her MP-5 ready as she surveyed the land. They were nearing the location where she and Daniel had first begun their sampling, and where this new nightmare had begun.

"Alright," Colonel O'Neill said curtly, stopping at the edge of the undergrowth. "Let's fan out. But stay close and be on guard. Don't need any of us going the way of Daniel, got it?"

Teal'c nodded.

So did Sam. "Yes, Sir, I'll—"

She frowned, her eyes catching a slight shimmer in the distance. Curious, but nervous, she pushed down the flutter in her stomach, and started to move forward, each step more insistent than the first.

"Carter? Carter!"

Sam broke into a run, her boots pounding into the alternating layers of mud and dirt while she focused on the boulder ahead of her. She hadn't been imagining it.

Not at all.

First, she noticed the shimmer of slicked-back hair, then the sheen of wet skin.

Stunned, she cut short.

"Carter!"

O'Neill was immediately by her side while Teal'c quietly stopped behind her.

"What the hell?" the colonel managed to say.

Sam blinked. "He's—"

"Naked," Teal'c stated.

"Yeah, I noticed that," Colonel O'Neil said quietly. "What's that all over him?"

Sam shook her head. How the hell should she know? Whatever it was, it was brown, thick, but shiny, and Daniel was covered in the substance from head to toe. Almost oily in nature, from what she could guess, based on the way it greased his body.

Where were his clothes?

"DanielJackson appears to be trapped." Teal'c took a step forward, handing O'Neill his staff weapon. "I shall retrieve him."

"Whoa," the colonel began, holding him back. "Not until we figure out what that stuff is. Carter?"

"It could be harmless or it could be toxic." She frowned, her heart thumping as she studied Daniel's limp form. "Either way, we need to get him out of there."

"Alright, suit up, folks."

She nodded, unhooking her pack. Quickly, she withdrew her MOP gear and dressed hastily, before finally securing her mask. Using care, she stepped forward, edging closer towards Daniel, knowing that Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were geared and ready behind her.

"Daniel," she called as she pressed forward. Now that she was closer, she could analyze his features in more detail. Back to the ground, front forward, she noticed his eyes were closed, and his face peaceful, as if he were in a deep dreamless slumber. There appeared to be no signs of struggle, both physically and mentally, and from what she could tell, just from a precursory glance, he was in good health.

Then again, she was limited to field medical experience, and would feel far more comfortable with having Janet look at him.

"Daniel? Daniel, can you hear me?"

Still, he made no move.

Marred with apprehension, Sam leaned forward, careful not to lose her balance and fall into the pool herself. She reached out her gloved fingers and prodded Daniel for a pulse, or any sign of life.

She breathed out. "He's alive. His chest is rising and falling. I'm making out a heartbeat."

"Good." She could hear the relief in her commanding officer's voice.

She only wished she could feel that relief. Daniel was alive, but who knew what kind of exposure he could be suffering from the substance.

"Sir, this substance is all over him," she said through her mask. "I recommend that we remove him now. I have no idea what effect this is having on him."

"Yeah, I know. Let me help you." O'Neill was by her side before he finished speaking. "Don't get any of that on you."

Together, they dragged Daniel forward, pulling his legs out of the pond of brown colored liquid that had pooled in the ravine below. Sam thought she heard the colonel curse once, nearly tripping as they heaved Daniel out of the grime and onto steady ground.

"You'd think that stuff didn't want to let go," he muttered, snarling as he glanced down at his suit. "Well, this isn't pleasant."

"It's highly adhesive," Sam commented, concerned as she watched the substance cling to her gear. "I-I don't like this, Sir."

"Damn," O'Neill swore. "This is giving me the hibbijibbies. Teal'c, get over to the Gate and call in a medical team. Inform Hammond of our situation and advise quarantine measures."

Teal'c hesitated, his dark eyes studying his teammates. "O'Neill—"

"We're fine, Teal'c. Just get a team out here right away."

Teal'c bowed in response, stealing one last worried glance in their direction before he left. Sam watched him go, keeping close to Daniel, and monitored his breathing. She could only hope that whatever happened, Daniel was going to be okay.

Based on the cool silence coming from her commanding officer, she knew he was wishing the same.


	3. Chapter 3

No one ever said it would be easy being the chief medical officer on a secret military base.

Janet Fraiser sidestepped to allow personnel to file past her, before she returned to her purposeful stride down the corridor. In front of her, she found General Hammond waiting, and before long the two of them were walking in step together.

"What's their diagnosis, Doctor?"

"Well, Sir, their initial test results indicate they are generally in good health, including Doctor Jackson."

The general nodded, stopping to allow a nurse to squeeze by him. "Any idea on what exactly that material was on Doctor Jackson?"

Janet shook her head. "No, Sir. I've had some of the substance collected and sent off to one of the labs for study." She sighed. Hopefully, one of the chemical technicians would be able to do an analysis and get back to her with the results. Meanwhile, she had more important matters to attend to. "Once I get the results for both blood work and the substance, I might have a better idea what happened to Doctor Jackson."

"Is he still unconscious?" the general asked.

"I'm afraid so. He hasn't regained consciousness since his return through the Gate."

General Hammond nodded again. She could tell his was considering her words carefully, and had more pressing matters on his mind. They had done this dance before.

"I don't believe it is contagious, Sir," Janet reassured him. "So far, the rest of SG-1 have not contracted any of the symptoms that Doctor Jackson has. Also, though we have remained on strict quarantine levels, none of my staff or myself, who have been in direct contact with Daniel, has showed any signs of sickness."

"I'm sorry, Doctor, symptoms? I thought you said Doctor Jackson was in good health."

Ah, so he had been paying attention. "For all intents and purposes, he's fine. He does have a low-grade fever, but nothing to cause alarm. The only thing that did cause me some concern was an anomaly in his blood, and that is why I have requested additional analysis on his blood work. Aside from that, he seems to be fine."

"Except that he's unconscious and was in contact with a foreign substance we know nothing about."

She offered a wry smile. "I am well aware of that, Sir. But I have run every test I could on Doctor Jackson. Whatever he came into contact with does not appear to have a contagious element. However, I would advise that we still use precautions in dealing with him until I receive the results back."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." General Hammond motioned to the door, as they slowed to a stop. "Whatever you feel is best, Doctor."

It was the trust that General Hammond placed in her that made Janet proud to work in this facility. Swallowing back any unease she had felt during the earlier part of the day, Janet swiped her card through the key slot.

"Doc? You busting us out of here?"

"Colonel O'Neill," Janet said flatly, only her smile giving her a way. She stepped inside, along with General Hammond. "I am pleased to inform you that you are all perfectly fine."

The colonel smiled, hoping off the small table in the center of the room. "Wonderful. So, how's our boy?"

The smile on Janet's face vanished, causing a ripple effect throughout the room. Sam was the first to speak, quickly brushing past Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill to stand before her and General Hammond.

"Is he still unconscious?"

Janet nodded. "As I was just informing General Hammond, Daniel hasn't regained consciousness since you've returned. He does have a mild temperature, and I am running some additional blood work. Aside from that, everything appears normal."

"Can we go see him?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

Janet smiled softly, amused by his hopeful tone, one that he appeared to try and hide under his military bravado. "I'm sorry," she told him. "As much as I would like for you to see him, Colonel, I can't allow it under our quarantine procedures."

"You said he was fine," O'Neill said.

"Is there some information you are not sharing with us?" Teal'c asked evenly.

Janet went to answer, but Hammond shook his head. "I know you all are concerned about Doctor Jackson," the general interrupted, "but you know as well as I do that we can't take any alien contact lightly."

"No disrespect, Sir, but we're feeling fine," Sam said. Exhaling deeply, she turned to Janet. "Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, and I were exposed to the substance without any effect."

"Not directly," the general reminded them.

"No, and none of you had any contact with the chemical either," Janet added. "Teal'c never—"

"My symbiote protects me." Standing tall, Teal'c clasped his hands behind his back. "I should be able to visit DanielJackson without difficulty."

Janet sighed. She knew how important cohesion was to this unit; she had been working with SG-1 for over three years and had been witness to the bonds that had formed between them. They were an unusual group, one that she would never had expected to click so perfectly. And despite the fact that she, as chief medical officer for this entire base, had the opportunity to spend time with a variety of different people, Janet still felt closest to SG-1, almost as if she were a part of their team as well.

"We have low-level conditions at this time," she said finally, her attention on Hammond. "I can permit limited visitors, especially those who have been exposed, as long as they wear protective clothing and masks."

Hammond nodded, turning to SG-1. "If you follow Doctor Fraiser's instructions, you'll be permitted to see Doctor Jackson."

Janet couldn't begin to describe the expressions of relief and gratitude she saw on the faces of her friends. Even the stoic face of Teal'c seemed to crack from the weight of the news.

"Great," O'Neill said with a lop-sided grin. "When?"

"Doctor Fraiser to Room Seven! Doctor Fraiser, please report to Room Seven!"

Startled from her thoughts, Janet quickly pulled herself together and flew out of the room. She didn't have to say a word. They all knew who occupied Room Seven.

She just hoped that the number seven would hold some luck to counter balance the feeling of dread that was forming in her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Even after mentally preparing herself for the worst, Janet wasn't expecting what she now saw this evening.

Curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, was Daniel. Shivering and frightened, he seemed so small, so distant, trapped in a world all his own. His appearance was a shock to Janet, who was so used to the animate and talkative man, someone that would not hesitate to speak his mind, or to push aside what was wrong from what was right. He was the kind of man that did not back down, unless absolutely necessary.

Yet, here he was, cornered and terrified, his hands curled to his chest in a protective manner.

"What the hell?" Colonel O'Neill asked, standing in the doorway.

Janet turned to one of her aides, her face alone demanding to know what happened.

"He woke up just a few minutes ago," the aide stated. "We were preparing to call you when he…" Her sympathetic and nervous gaze drifted to the corner of the room. "He had an incident."

"An incident?" Sam asked. She blinked, dumbfounded, before turning to Janet.

Janet understood that questioning look. Sam hated not having the answers, just about as much as she did.

Breathing out, Janet mentally prepared herself for the task at hand, stealing only a quick worried glance at Daniel. He was still there, nearly motionless, with wide eyes absorbing everything.

"Okay," Janet said at last. "I'm going to need some room." She turned to Sam, Colonel O'Neill, and Teal'c. The three were fully prepared, wearing smocks, masks, and gloves. She sighed, knowing how deeply they wanted to remain and help. But she was a doctor, and her first priority was to her patients. "I'm sorry, Colonel," she began, "I know how much—"

"We can help, Janet," Sam interrupted. "I mean, God, look how frightened he looks."

"Well, wouldn't you be if you had a bunch of stiffs wearing lab coats hovering around you?" O'Neill froze. "No offense there, Doc."

"None taken, Colonel." But he was right, she realized. Whatever was happening to Daniel, physically, mentally, he was obviously scared out of his mind. "Okay," she began. "We'll need to get him back onto the gurney."

Janet took a tentative step forward, pressing her lips together under the heat of the mask. Inwardly, she flinched, watching as Daniel reared back, almost desperate to push away from her, as if he was trying to meld into the wall behind him. His eyes never left her, however, and continued to bear down on her with fear and trepidation.

"Doc, I thought you said he was okay," she heard Colonel O'Neill say from somewhere close behind her.

"His initial tests didn't show anything to cause me significant concern," she answered, still creeping closer. She was aware that Sam and Teal'c were near her as well, prepared in case something, anything, happened that might be construed as dangerous. She knew she was placing herself in a vulnerable position, but she had handled situations that were far worse than this, and more violent. Despite her experience, she was grateful for the support. "With Daniel being unconscious, I haven't been able to monitor any behavioral problems."

"I'd say this is a problem."

_Which was obvious_, she thought, though she didn't have the time to deal with the colonel right now.

"Daniel," she said softly, her voice muffled slightly by her surgical mask.

He didn't answer her, instead taking the opportunity to huddle closer to the concrete wall.

"Daniel," she began again. "Do you know who I am?"

Again, Daniel didn't reply to her, and she started to consider the possibility that his behavior could be far worse than just shock. She was confident that his hearing was in tact, based on the way his eyes were following whoever was speaking, and obviously his vision wasn't further impaired. But his behavior…she sighed. She didn't want to have to keep putting this man through test after test.

"Daniel?" she asked again, taking another step closer. She winced inwardly at his startled reaction, as he brought his hands to partially cover his face.

He looked as if he'd been crying.

"What happened after he woke up?" Janet asked.

Terrance, one of her most faithful nurses, spoke. "We initially thought he was in shock. He wasn't responding to any of us. When we moved to contact you to come down to examine him, he managed to get off the gurney and crawl into the corner."

"Crawl?" Sam's eyes widened and, she stared at Janet incredulously. "Are you sure?"

Terrance looked more than annoyed. "Saw it with my own two eyes, Major."

"Okay, well we'll deal with that later, then," O'Neill stated, his voice firm. "This is pointless. Teal'c, come with me. We'll get him off the floor."

"As you wish, O'Neill."

"No, that wouldn't be such a great idea." Janet turned to face Colonel O'Neill while holding Teal'c back gently.

"She's right, Sir," Sam agreed, standing beside the smaller woman. "I think he's traumatized enough."

Colonel O'Neill narrowed his eyes. "Then what do you suggest, Major? Because right now, I have Hammond waiting outside for some kind of answer while we all discuss why a scholar is sitting on the floor blubbering like a baby."

The four of them stood there, silent for a moment, considering their options. Honestly, the decision shouldn't be difficult. The most logical course of action would to be to move in quickly, snatch Daniel, and strap him down. But none of them wanted to take that route; they all wished for some alternative. Even months later, the incident with Ma'chello's bugs was still fresh in their minds.

"Doctor Fraiser?"

Janet turned quietly, noting the hesitance in her aide's voice. Following his gestures, her gaze settled back on Daniel. To her surprise, he had inched a little closer, his face pressed against the cold wall, but his hands had moved back to his chest. What tore her heart had to be his open expression, one that bordered on sheer helplessness.

"Hi," she said brightly, this time remaining where she was.

Daniel blinked back at her, bringing one of his curled hands to his mouth. He rested his chin on his knuckles, his tongue protruding slightly as he moistened his lips.

Janet smiled at him, then felt silly, realizing he couldn't see anything behind her mask. She at least hoped he could pick up on her positive presence.

"Hi," she said again, beckoning gently with her hand. "Why don't you come over here?"

Daniel's gaze followed her hand before settling on her face. Just when she thought he was considering moving towards her, he froze, scooting a little closer to the wall, and focused his gaze off to her left.

"Hi," Sam said, kneeling down by Janet's side. "I'm Sam. You remember me?"

No response.

"Janet," Sam started, never taking her gaze off Daniel. "I don't think he understands us."

"He seems to be following the tone of our voice," Janet admitted, more than a little distressed by the revelation.

"Yeah, that's all fascinating, but what does it mean?" O'Neill asked.

"I don't want to jump to any conclusions, Colonel, until I've had the opportunity to examine him." Janet paused, watching as Sam held out her hands, tracing patterns in the air, an act that apparently captivated Daniel. "His behavior…" She sighed again, watching Daniel attempt to mimic Sam's movements.

"This is nuts," the colonel finally stated. "Teal'c, let's go."

"Colonel!"

Before Sam could finish her protest, both Teal'c and O'Neill were upon the frightened man. Daniel, for whatever reason, whether it was the tone of their voice, or their sheer size, reared again, sliding himself against the floor back towards the far corner in an effort to escape his pursuers. But Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill wasted little time, coming in fast, each grabbing Daniel by the arm and tugging him upward.

"Come on, Daniel, cooperate a little here," the colonel muttered.

Sam and Janet quickly moved to the side, allowing room for Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c to drag Daniel back towards the gurney. Surprisingly, Daniel made no cries or protests, but the terror in his face told Janet enough. Plus, she was far more troubled over the fact Daniel's legs did not appear to be functioning.

When Daniel was secure, Janet ran to the side of the gurney, gently tapping her friends to move away. She did a quick evaluation, checking everything from his hearing, to his vision, to his breathing to locomotion. Again, just with a short check, he appeared normal.

Except for everything that was obviously abnormal.

Calmly, she brought her hand to his forehead, and smoothed back his hair. Daniel only watched her soundlessly.

"Doc?"

"I'll have to run some more tests," she said dimly, answering Colonel O'Neill's unspoken question. "Hopefully then I'll have a better idea how to proceed."

The colonel nodded, coming to stand beside her. He reached out and placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder, glancing up across to Sam and Teal'c, before returning his gaze to Daniel. Even under the obstruction of his mask, Janet could see the distress in his features.

"Alright. Give us a call when you're finished." With a jerk of his head, he motioned to Sam and Teal'c. "Let's go report to Hammond."

Sam nodded, stealing an anxious glance at Janet before she moved to the door. Teal'c remained stoic and quiet, bowing gracefully before joining her. Colonel O'Neill did not move.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Colonel O'Neill turned to Janet. "See what you can do, alright?"

She knew that his words were made to comfort more than command, and for his continued support, she was grateful. Moments like these made Janet confident that one day Colonel Jack O'Neill would move on to greater promotions and responsibilities.

She didn't even need to answer his question. She knew he wasn't waiting for an answer. Finally, he squeezed her shoulder and moved toward the door, closing it softly behind him.

Sighing, she summoned her inner strength and returned her attention to Daniel. She stroked his arm reassuringly, smiling at him through her mask.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "We'll find a way."

* * *

"Mooo!" 

Jack froze.

He stood in the doorway of Daniel's room, staring with disbelieving eyes. Frowning, he turned his attention from the assistants and aides that were huddled around Daniel's bed over to Carter who happened to be watching from the baseboard.

"Carter? A Speak' n Say?"

Major Carter unfolded her arms and walked to him. "One of the nurses has a child in the daycare on one of the upper levels. She thought this would be a good way to try and motivate Daniel to start speaking again."

Jack glared at her before shifting his focus to Daniel. He was mooing again, playing with cord that was attached to the toy. Then, he giggled, tugging at the cord again.

There were no words that could begin to capture what Jack was feeling.

"Carter, this is Daniel. He shouldn't be…" He waved his hand, listening as Daniel began to grunt and snort. "Acting like a pig."

She nodded, stealing a quick glance at Daniel. "I know that, Sir."

"What kind of alien chemical would make a man stupid, anyway?"

"Well, it is possible," she said. "When we came into contact with the Touched, our minds basically shut down. From one perspective, we could say that caused a decline in intelligence."

He didn't respond. This was nuts, really. Daniel was a grown man with enough brains to compensate for the idiots in the accounting department on levels three and four. He shouldn't be learning to talk, learning to make associations, learning to function. This was basic stuff. This wasn't Daniel.

"He's made a lot of progress so far," Carter chimed in, sounding hopeful. "Just in the small amount of time I've been in here observing, Daniel has started recognizing things again. I believe he recognized my face even if just for a moment. He even started to get temperamental when he realized he was strapped onto the gurney."

"Sounds like Daniel."

"That's when they brought in the toy for him to interact with." Carter motioned over to the bed. "He's been doing great so far."

"Yeah, but, Carter, the point is he shouldn't have to be doing this at all," Jack muttered irritably. He shook his head. "What does Fraiser say?"

"His test results just came in. She's reviewing them as we speak." Carter smiled weakly. "Other than that…"

"He's got brain damage," Jack said simply, finally saying what he'd been afraid to acknowledge since this all began. "He shouldn't—"

"No! No, Doctor Jackson!"

Jack scowled, stepping around Carter to see what was happening. Daniel had managed to push aside some of the assistants that were instructing him, and had currently found a way to get his pant leg caught in the bars on the side of the gurney. Grunting with frustration, Daniel kicked at the metal bars, howling when his skin struck the surface.

"For cryin' out loud," Jack mumbled, walking over to the bed. "Daniel."

Jack fumbled with the fabric of Daniel's pants, noticing he wasn't doing the best job with these gloves of his. He wished he could take off the damned mask, and the restrictive clothing, but he wasn't an idiot either. Cursing, Jack pulled back, finally freeing Daniel from the gurney.

"There. Now sit back down."

Daniel blinked at him dumbly, just staring at Jack's face. In a way, it was a little unnerving.

"So much for progress," he muttered to Carter.

Instead of some annoying glare, her eyes smiled back.

"What?" he asked.

"I think you just made a friend, Colonel."

Frowning, Jack spun around to face Daniel again. This time he was beaming, his face aglow with cheer. Suddenly, he reached out and wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling him into the tightest, most uncomfortable hug Jack had ever experienced.

Unless you counted that time with Ernest.

"He's walking again, Sir," Carter said, stifling a chuckle. "That's progress. And I think he's got a little bit of hero worship there, too."

"Sweet. I'll just go around saving men from evil gurneys now."

Jack knew Daniel didn't have a clue what he was saying. He could tell just by the way Daniel cocked his head, or the way he searched his face that he just kept following the sound of his voice. The thought itself made Jack choke.

He cleared his throat, smiling under his mask, before giving Daniel a light tap on his shoulder. "What are you smiling at?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light.

Daniel continued to smile. Then, as if some nasty little thought entered that mind of his, he giggled, bringing his hands to his mouth.

"What?" he asked again, glancing at Carter for help. She just shrugged.

Daniel laughed and reached forward, trying to grab at Jack's mask. Without hesitation, Jack jerked back, waving a stern finger at Daniel. Startled, and appearing a little hurt, Daniel shrunk back, blinking back tears.

_Damn_, Jack thought. _This is ridiculous._

"Fraiser has got to do something," Jack said abruptly, feeling his anger come to the fore. He rubbed Daniel's back in a soothing manner, trying to ease the other man's tension. "This," he said pointing to Daniel and his pouty lips, "can't stay permanent."

"She's working as hard as she can, Sir," Carter reminded him.

Hell, she didn't have to remind him. He didn't have to remind her. Jack could see that he wasn't the one having a problem with this mess.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." He scratched at his mask. "I got Teal'c briefing Hammond right now."

Carter's forehead depressed into a frown. "For what?"

"To see if we can get back to that planet and find some answers." He glanced over at Daniel who happened to be looking all over the place. "He's got some photographic mind, when it comes down to it, and before Hammond approves anything, he wanted a thorough layout of the land." Jack paused. "What about that chemical? Come up with anything?"

Regretfully, she shook her head. "Nothing so far, Sir. We've had biochemists examining the samples from our gear and from Daniel and we haven't made any headway. Whatever the substance is, it doesn't have living cells."

"And?"

"It's dead, Sir. No retrovirus, no bacteria, nothing. It's dead matter."

Jack snorted. "Well, that's not very helpful. So, what, the stuff is just mud?"

Carter bit her lip, grimacing, and shook her head. "No, it may have been alive at—Uh, Sir!"

Jack jerked, spinning around just in time to grab Daniel's arm. He was dancing in his spot, grinning like an idiot, while his gaze remained fixated on some medical instruments on the nearby cart.

"No, I don't think so," Jack warned him.

Daniel grimaced, moaned, and muttered something incoherent. He pointed more urgently at the tray.

"Daniel, you can't touch those," Carter said. "They'll hurt."

He pointed again, grunting.

"No." Jack pulled him closer. "Stay right here." Seeing Daniel's lip begin to tremble again, he could only roll his eyes in disgust. "If Fraiser doesn't—"

"Colonel."

Jack straightened, watching as Doc Fraiser entered the room. Just the person he wanted to see. He couldn't be happier.

Only, she had the look. THE look.

Dammit.

"What?" he asked.

"I think you and Major Carter should step out for a moment, Sir."

And she used "Major Carter." Definitely not good.

"Janet?" Carter did not sound happy. In fact, Jack thought he heard a little bit of unease in her voice. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain in a moment," she said firmly. "But for now, I think it would be best for you to remain outside."

Jack's gaze fell down to the charts she held in hand, and suddenly he had that sinking feeling again. Not good at all.

"What's the matter with him?" Jack asked, all levity dropped from his tone. "It can't be that bad. You can fix him, right? Look." Jack motioned behind him. "He's getting better."

Daniel giggled with delight as he grabbed the instruments and threw them on the floor.

Okay, so bad example.

"Dammit, Daniel." Jack marched over to Daniel, and pulled him away from the medical tray. Daniel moaned, struggling against him, but even for an older man, Jack proved the stronger. "See, now, ow!"

Daniel laughed, clicking the penlight on and off in Jack's face, before making patterns on the ceiling. Grinning, he flashed it at Jack again before peering at it himself. Suddenly, he yelped, throwing the penlight away as he rubbed his eyes.

"See? That's what you get," Jack grumbled. He forced a grin as he turned his focus back on Fraiser. "Well, he can't seem to keep his hands to himself again. That's got to be a good sign."

Fraiser did not seem impressed. "Colonel, I have some additional tests I need to run on Daniel. We're moving him into another room for now, until we can figure out what is going on."

Jack exchanged a quick look with Carter. Yeah, she knew.

"What's going on, Janet?" Carter asked apprehensively. "Are you taking him to a room with higher security?"

"I'm afraid so," she answered. "I-I can't really go into it now. I need for you to step outside."

Jack just stood there. Gone was Fraiser's usual personable quality. She was all business, and that worried Jack more than he wanted to admit.

"I'll meet and explain everything as soon as I can, Colonel." Her features softened slightly, relieving some of Jack's concern. "But right now, it's important and I need you to step outside."

"Alright." He motioned to Carter, walking steadily, refusing to show any sign of weakness. "We'll get cleaned up and—"

"And you'll report to the room down the hall," she finished for him. "I need to run a few tests on you as well."

"God, Janet." Now Carter sounded scared. "What?"

"Carter, you heard the Doc." He licked his lips, his tongue brushing against the mask. He made a face. "We'll do what has to be done."

Carter nodded, moving to join Jack by the door. They hadn't even made it halfway when all hell broke loose.

"Nah!" Daniel yelled, struggling against the aides. "Nah, nah, nah!"

Jack translated that to mean no, cringing as he was forced to watch his friend fight Janet's medical staff. Daniel was putting up quite the fight, screaming and kicking. Maybe whatever happened to him hadn't made him stupid at all. He seemed to know exactly what was going to happen.

"Nah!" he screamed again. Daniel growled, showing his teeth as he tried to bite one of the aides. He got a swift slap for the action.

"Hey!" Fraiser yelled, stepping forward. "Easy with him. I won't have that in my infirmary." She glared at the aide that had hit Daniel. Quickly, she thrust a hand in one of her pockets.

Carter looked absolutely dazed. Shocked, she turned to Jack, looking for some sign that she could proceed.

He felt her anguish. He wanted nothing more than to pop one to these aides. Daniel hadn't a clue what was happening. How was he supposed to act appropriately?

Daniel was crying now, the tears streaming down his face as he continued to struggle against the medical assistants while they lifted him onto the gurney. Sniffling, he pleaded with his sobs to Jack, Fraiser, and Carter.

"N-n," Daniel mumbled, sniffling as he wept. "N-no, Ja, no."

"I'm sorry, Daniel," Fraiser said, and in a way where Jack knew she meant it. "I'm going to give you a little something to go to sleep."

"N-n-no." He kicked out, lifting his head. "Sah…Jac…Jaaan."

"Doc, you sure?"

She nodded quickly, not even turned back. "I'm fine. Just please, we have to do this."

"Yeah." Jack motioned to Carter to follow him, ignoring the emptiness that he felt in the pit of his stomach. Daniel cried out to them again, sobbing over Fraiser's soothing voice. Before she even finished, he was out cold.

Just the way Jack currently felt.


	5. Chapter 5

"I am fine."

Doctor Fraiser nodded, but continued her ministrations. "Yes, I know. You've already told me that."

"It is because I speak the truth," Teal'c said, pulling down his shirt. Had he not just said so? "My symbiote protects me."

Doctor Fraiser forced a smile. "I understand that, Teal'c, but we both know that is not always the case. You remember what happened on BP6-3Q1?"

_Indeed he did_, he thought soberly. The consequences of contact with the creatures of that planet had been too much for even a Jaffa. If not for the determination of his friends, and the help from his symbiote, he would no longer draw breath in this form.

He arched an eyebrow. "You believe this is what has happened to DanielJackson?"

Doctor Fraiser sighed, placing her chart down. "It's possible, Teal'c."

This news was not news he had wanted to hear. For if Doctor Fraiser spoke the truth, there would be no hope for Daniel Jackson.

This was not acceptable.

"There were no large insects on the planet of which we visited," Teal'c informed her, following her from the room to the one across the hall. "I do not believe DanielJackson could have been stung by such a creature."

Doctor Fraiser opened the door, motioning him to enter. "I know. But it could be something else, something with the same properties."

Teal'c nodded. "I see."

For if this was indeed the case, Daniel Jackson was in danger. How would they be able to protect their friend if he turned into something he was not?

"Teal'c. Hey, there. Join the club." O'Neill stated from inside, tossing a ball into the air.

Teal'c watched O'Neill distract himself with such nonsense, before gazing at Major Carter. She was seated nearby, on top of a table surface, kicking her legs. As Doctor Fraiser and himself entered, she stopped and sat a little straighter, the concern in her features never ebbing.

"What club is this, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, coming to stand beside him.

O'Neill frowned and glanced over to Major Carter.

"It's just an expression," Major Carter answered. She quickly changed to the subject at hand. "So, Janet, any luck figuring out what is going on?"

Doctor Fraiser pulled off her mask. Teal'c was amazed how such a simple act could change the level of tension in the room. Suddenly, O'Neill appeared to be less inclined to move around the area and Major Carter seemed more focused. Even Teal'c felt the positive change.

"You're all in perfect health," she stated, tapping her clipboard. "Even Junior."

"So, here comes the bad news, right?" O'Neill asked.

With a sigh, Doctor Fraiser nodded. "I'm afraid so. Daniel has alien DNA."

Perhaps O'Neill and Major Carter had not expected Doctor Fraiser to be so blunt, for Teal'c had never seen them turn such a pale coloring. Major Carter was the first to recover.

"Alien DNA? Janet, that can't be." Major Carter hopped off the table, her imploring face searching the smaller woman. "We were with Daniel. How can he suddenly have a whole different DNA code?"

"Oh, it's a fact," Doctor Fraiser said grimly, tossing her clipboard onto a stray chair in frustration. "I've had it double checked, triple checked."

"So, are you telling me that's not Daniel in there?" O'Neill asked. "That we brought some alien through the Stargate?" His face broiled with anger. "We could have left Daniel on that planet?"

"No, Sir, I am not suggesting that as the sole theory." Doctor Fraiser glanced up at Teal'c. "I can't rule out any possibilities until I have more data."

"What?" O'Neill asked, exasperated. "What else could you need?"

"Doctor Fraiser believes that DanielJackson could have been infected with something that is transforming him."

Major Carter and O'Neill immediately focused on Doctor Fraiser.

"That is not entirely true," she replied in response to their bewildered expressions. "Frankly, a number of things could be at work here. We could have a situation on BP6-3Q1 where Teal'c was infected with alien venom."

"Oh God," Major Carter uttered. "Is the alien code rewriting Daniel's DNA?"

Doctor Fraiser remained steadfast. "Daniel is currently carrying two viable strands of DNA. One code is his unique pattern and the other is completely alien. At this point, there seems to be more alien DNA than human." Doctor Fraiser paused, and for a moment Teal'c believed she would surrender to her emotions. "I'm sorry."

O'Neill and Major Carter said nothing. He had learned long ago that often when humans carried concern or felt deep mourning, they would become silent. This was a reaction among many others he had witnessed. Teal'c breathed in deeply. By studying his friends, he had begun to learn there was not much difference between human and Jaffa.

He remained silent as well.

"I had to move him to one of the isolation rooms," Doctor Fraiser said quietly. "So far he hasn't exhibited any symptoms similar to what Teal'c experienced when you made contact with the insect specimens. But we have to take precautionary steps just in case."

Major Carter nodded, appearing distracted. She brushed some of her hair from her face before she spoke. "You said you had other theories?"

"Yes, though, I don't have much to support them right now. I can only speculate at this point."

O'Neill glared at her. "So speculate."

Doctor Fraser ignored his tone and continued. "Sir, we could have a situation where Daniel came in contact with something—an insect, a microbe, anything—which in turn started a reaction concerning his DNA. Currently, this is the most probable. He had a low-grade fever, and it's almost like he's—"

"Like he's fighting an infection," Major Carter finished for her.

Doctor Fraiser nodded. "Yes. But we can't rule out other possibilities. It's also plausible this is some creature that some how absorbed Daniel's DNA."

"Is that even possible?' Major Carter asked skeptically.

O'Neill raised his eyebrows.

"Right," Major Carter said sheepishly.

"Then, thirdly, it could be some new entity all together. Daniel could have merged with something else to create what we have now, a hybrid of sorts."

"None of these sound like good options, Doc," O'Neill muttered.

"I never said they were," she said with a sigh. "But they are all possibilities. I'm calling in some geneticists to take better look at the samples before I jump to any conclusions."

"There's always Doctor Harlow," Major Carter offered.

"He's exactly who I had in mind."

"He is a most admirable man," Teal'c added, recalling the scientist and his efforts.

"Great, then it looks like we should get to work," O'Neill said. "I'm assuming we are free to go? Again?"

Doctor Fraiser nodded. "Yes, Sir. I just have to run my recommendations by General Hammond, and then I can't see any problem with you reporting to the observation deck."

Teal'c dipped his head to Doctor Fraiser as she moved towards the door. She understood her patients and their needs well. As soon as they were free, he had every intention of watching over Daniel Jackson.

"Good. Once that's done, I want to have a chat with the general."

Major Carter turned to O'Neill, frowning. "Sir, there is no way that General Hammond is going to let us back to the planet, especially now.

"He has permitted us to return to infected worlds before," Teal'c reminded them.

"Look, I'll see what I can do," Doctor Fraiser said, pausing at the door. "It might help us get to the bottom of what has happened."

O'Neill nodded. "Thanks, Doc."

Teal'c watched the exchange between Doctor Fraiser and O'Neill. Both were charged with the care of another, and he could see the internal strain this event was causing them both. In addition, it was cause for pain for himself as well as Major Carter.

But Teal'c was confident in Doctor Fraiser's capabilities. The SGC held nothing but the most respected of leaders.

She would find the answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam watched in muted silence through the glass into the room below her. She didn't know how much longer she could just sit here and do nothing knowing that Daniel was slowly becoming something else, or had become something else, without a clue on how to stop it or reverse it. But then, she couldn't just abandon Daniel either.

In reality, none of them were sure how to proceed. This situation was different than what had happened to Teal'c, but yet eerily similar.

What would happen to Daniel? Would his physical appearance change? Would his mental capabilities deteriorate or would they come into sharper focus?

Daniel had appeared to be improving. He was regaining so many of his skills. That was until they stuck him in here.

He was frightened. Sam watched on sorrowfully as Daniel huddled in his corner, his knees to his chest, his head bowed, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed. He was alone, and he knew it. She couldn't imagine the betrayal he must be feeling right now.

"Major."

Sam jerked, shifting in her seat as she gazed upward. Colonel O'Neill gazed back at her warmly, his soft smile barely hiding the sadness and uncertainty she was sure he was feeling. He squeezed her shoulder gently before urging her to move.

"Why don't you go and help out Fraiser. I know that's what you want to be doing."

"But, Sir—"

He shook his head. "Nah, go on. I'll watch him." He cleared his throat. "Just go. Go help try and fix this."

Sam gazed downward, refusing to take another glance in Daniel's direction. "Yes, Sir." When she finally looked up, she noticed her commanding officer had already settled into the nearest chair, his shoulders hunched as he leaned forward while he stared dimly at Daniel.

Realizing she couldn't take this anymore, Sam turned and left the room, heading to the medical labs to talk to Janet.

* * *

She'd gone over the test results several times, hoping that the answer was somehow hidden in there, or that she could have possibly been wrong all this time. 

But she wasn't. There was no way to disguise the facts.

Janet sighed once before burying her head into her hands.

"Janet?"

Janet bolted upright, nearly falling out of her chair as she heard Sam's voice. Gathering her wits, she forced a smile.

"Sam, I didn't hear you come in."

Sam said nothing at first, though Janet felt the scrutiny of her gaze. Suddenly, she felt like she was some lab rat.

Probably the way Daniel felt right now.

"Maybe you should take a break," Sam said gently. "Timothy Harlow is coming down and he can take it from here."

While part of her—that guilt-ridden, hidden aspect of herself—wanted to rest, to get away from the figures and testing that had eaten every minute of her time since SG-1 returned to the base, she knew she wouldn't. She knew she couldn't. Even the strongest temptation would never transplant her from the side of her patients. In fact, it wasn't even a serious consideration. Just a selfish impulse to remove herself.

She seldom ever felt that urge. She hardly felt the conflict to run while at the same time fight until she was bled dry.

These strange, unsettling moments only happened under certain conditions.

Janet swallowed hard.

"I can't, Sam." Janet turned her chair so she was facing the other woman. "You know that. It's bad enough we've locked him away like some rabid animal."

Sam knocked her fist against her thigh and nodded. "I know. But we know you're doing the best that you can."

"It's not good enough," she admitted soberly. "Sam, I promised myself that this wouldn't happen again." Her voice dropped. "I promised him that."

The incident with Ma'chello's contraptions still haunted her. She had placed all her support behind Doctor MacKenzie's diagnosis, and basically had given the green light for the military to lock up Daniel in the psychiatric ward of the hospital. A critical error, on her part. She had told herself many times over that her decision was the right one; there was no way she could have known Daniel was experiencing something so alien and so foreign. There was not enough evidence to support it. But yet, she had been wrong. As a doctor, she couldn't afford to make mistakes. She was playing with people's lives here.

Janet sighed as she felt Sam's hand on her shoulder. "Janet, you're doing what you can," she said, squeezing gently. "You know that Daniel would never blame you, even if he could understand what was happening."

_If he could understand_, she mused ruefully.

Daniel was barely a shell of himself, grasping only the most basic of abilities. He couldn't comprehend what he'd lost, or what he was missing. The Daniel they knew was gone, and if they couldn't figure out to reverse the process, who knew what could happen to him.

Janet inhaled sharply. "I have to get back to work." She turned to her desk, littered with dozens of read-outs. "If you want to help, you can start by running through some of these right here." She patted part of her desk. "Or, you can check with one of specialists in Lab C for any new data they might have compiled."

Sam nodded. "Okay, sure. I'll see how their resea—"

Janet broke from her concentration as she heard Sam's voice halt. Frowning, she stood, eyeing Doctor Wyman carefully.

"Alan?" she questioned.

He gasped for breath, pushing out a handful of documents to Sam. "Fresh from the lab. I thought you'd like to take a look."

Sam eyed them closely, frowned, before handing them to Janet. Janet accepted them eagerly.

That couldn't be right.

"Are you sure these are the latest results?" Janet asked.

"Yes, I was there myself." He shook his head. "I don't know what to say."

Sam searched her cautiously. "Janet?"

For the first time that day, Janet felt hopeful. "I need to review this immediately. Sam, this could be the breakthrough we've been hoping for."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack entered guardedly, feeling nothing but his own heavy breath inside his mask. Carefully, he started to walk forward, aware of the presence of Carter to one side and Teal'c to the other.

His goal remained huddled in the corner. Daniel made no move to meet them, his wary eyes watching every single move they took. As they continued to press forward, Jack saw the fear grow in Daniel's eyes, pushing quickly to the limits of panic. Daniel gasped, squeezing his eyes shut, pressing his face into the wall.

"DanielJackson appears to fear us once again," Teal'c commented.

"We have no way of knowing just how deeply that chemical affected his mind," Carter added. "His perceptions of us could be altered."

"It's not that," Jack said matter-of-fact. He could see that Daniel was trembling now, one eye open to keep vigilant, the other shut to hide within his fear. "He's afraid of the suits."

Carter seemed surprised, turning to face him. "Sir?"

Jack shook his head, his anger rising as he observed Daniel cower in the corner. A man should not act this way.

But at the same time he felt crushed. He was instantly reminded of a time, some years back, when Charlie had a fit at the local McDonald's. The boy had been scared into a screaming fit, terrified of the Grimace that had bounded over to him ever so cheerfully.

"Doc said this thing was weakening, right?"

Carter glared at him. "Sir, you are _not_ considering taking off your hazmat suit."

"Who? Me?" Yeah, the thought had crossed Jack's mind. Quite a few times, actually. But he had something else in mind. "What about Teal'c?"

With a shake of her head, well the whole damn suit, Carter protested. "If whatever has infected Daniel is something similar to what happened to Teal'c, then his symbiote would not protect him, Sir."

"I am willing to risk that chance," Teal'c said, moving to dislodge his helmet.

"Well, I'm not," Jack said, reaching over quickly to stop him. "If Carter doesn't think it's a good idea, then we'll just stand here and watch Daniel break down even more."

Irritably, Carter shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "Trying to guilt trip me won't work."

"Who said anything about guilt?" he asked her with a knowing smile. "But, come on, Carter. You and Fraiser told me that whatever was in Daniel was weakening. Dissolving. Whatever. We've all been exposed to the stuff, in one way or another. Don't you think we're safe?"

"Just precaution, Sir. We really haven't any idea if what Daniel has develops through stages, or if what is happening with the substance is supposed to happen."

"Major Carter is correct, O'Neill. We should remain vigilant if we are to help DanielJackson."

Teal'c was right. But that didn't help the fact that Daniel was staring at them, his wide eyes full of dread.

"Alright, well let's see—"

"Go away."

Jack stopped, returning his full attention on Daniel. He gazed hard at the man, just an island lost amidst a sea of paper, crayons, and picture books. "What?" he asked.

Daniel licked his lips, his eyes never leaving them. "Go away," he said again, his voice unsteady.

His timber was off, causing Jack to wince. Extremely fearful, slightly raised. Childlike.

But at least he was talking.

Jack took another step forward.

Daniel winced, scurrying back, holding his arms up in defense. "Go away!" he yelled, his voice slightly stronger. "Go away! Please? Go away…"

"Daniel? It's us," Carter said calmly, kneeling by Jack's side. "It's me, Sam. And this is Colonel O'Neill. Jack," she said patting his leg. Jack looked down at her. She cleared her throat and pointed over their left. "And that's Teal'c. You remember Teal'c, right?"

Daniel followed her movements, his own jerky, agitated gestures revealing just how nervous he was. Finally, his eyes settled back on her.

"Monsters," he whispered as he sucked in a deep breath. "Monsters. Go away. Please. Monsters." He sniffled, choking back a sob. "I'm good. I be good. See?" He swallowed hard, brushing his tears aside. "Good. Please, go."

Jack set his jaw, the anger ripping through him. Daniel, sitting in front of him, pleading for them not to hurt him, sobbing like a baby. This was everything Daniel wasn't. What the hell was this stuff?

"DanielJackson, there are no monsters present," Teal'c said, frowning.

That only made Daniel cry harder.

"Oh, no, Daniel," Sam soothed. "We're not monsters. These are just masks. Costumes?"

He sniffled, and then started crying yet again. "No monsters! I'm good!" He rocked back and forth, grabbing at his knees, continuing to sob as Jack attempted to move closer. "I want my Daddy!"

Jack froze, not quite sure how to answer that. He glanced over at Carter for help, but she appeared to be as stunned as he was. Quickly, he grabbed Teal'c before he said anything that could add insult to injury.

"Your Daddy?" Sam questioned, puzzled.

Daniel hiccupped, rubbing his eyes. "I wanna go home. I want Daddy."

"Sir, I don't know—"

He held up a hand to silence Carter. She was bright, but she wasn't always the most tactful. And he certainly wasn't going to have them remind Daniel that his father was dead. Not right now.

"Your Daddy can't come right now, okay?" Jack said cautiously. "That's why we're here. To help take care of you. You got that?"

"Mons—"

"Not monsters, Daniel. Okay?" he said firmly.

"Okay."

"These suits are for protection only, DanielJackson."

Daniel frowned, sitting a little straighter as he hugged his knees. "Why? I'm good. I don't hurt."

Jack nodded, trying to remember that, really, Daniel's mind was only functioning at a child's level. It didn't seem possible that a scholar of his magnitude couldn't get past simple concepts.

"Oh, yeah. We know that, Daniel. We just got to wear them in case something else hurts us."

Daniel seemed to consider this. He shifted his weight, twisting his fingers as he gazed shyly up at them. "Do I get to have one?" he asked quietly. "Like yours?"

Carter exchanged a nervous look with Jack before she nodded. "If you want one, we can get one for you, but you'd have to keep it on and not take it off."

"Oh. Okay."

Jack shrugged, before gesturing to Carter and to the door. This actually might make things easier for them. "If Fraiser gives the okay, get him a suit." He pulled her a little closer before she completely rose to her feet. "See if you can get an update from Fraiser. And ask if we can take off these damn suits." He tugged at the collar. "It's hot."

She nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Good," he said with a nod of his own. "I'll ask the questions."

He was going to ask them anyway. That was the agreement, aside from the fact he was in charge of SG-1. Fraiser had given them the okay to enter the isolation room to question Daniel, in order to try and get some answers to what had happened. He'd started talking about thirty minutes ago, pleading for Gosinphled, whatever the heck that was. Coupled with the discovery that whatever was in Daniel appeared to be dying, or at least weakening, questioning him seemed the best course of action.

General Hammond had not approved of a return trip to the planet.

He sighed. At least another MALP and a UAV would be sent through the Gate tomorrow.

"Okay, Daniel, now I gotta ask just you just a few questions, alright? Then maybe we can get you some more of that pudding you like."

"It's yummy," he answered.

_Yeah, yummy. Whatever_, he thought irritably.

Jack patted Teal'c on the shoulder before taking a step forward. Hesitantly, he lowered himself to the ground, leveling himself off with Daniel. The other man seemed to appreciate the gesture, his shoulders relaxing. Quietly, he stretched out his legs, and then tucked them under his body.

"I'm Jack. Remember me?"

"Jack," Daniel repeated. "Jack. I like Jack."

"Good. That's good to hear," Jack said, smiling through his shield. "And this is Teal'c. You remember him?"

This time Daniel did not smile. He glared at the Jaffa, his blue eyes darkening.

"Daniel?" Jack cautioned.

"Yeah. Te-Teal'c," he muttered, fighting the pronunciation. "Teal'c icky."

Teal'c frowned at the comment, arching an eyebrow. "O'Neill, what makes one, 'icky?'"

"Uh…nevermind, Teal'c." If they had to deal with issues Daniel might be harboring for Teal'c…"Daniel, I need you to tell me about the planet."

"What planet?"

"The planet we just came back from a day ago. With the dirt and the trees."

"Bushes," Daniel corrected. "No trees."

"Yeah, yeah. What—" Jack stopped. "You remember that?"

Daniel nodded. "Yup! And moss and bushes and dirt and sometimes a little mud. Not much 'cause no water." Daniel giggled, turning away, and held up a piece of paper. "Look! Nurse gave to me. Mine!"

Jack forced a smile, looking at the blank sheet of paper and put it down. "That's great. Can we talk about the planet again?"

He nodded. "Okay."

"Do you know what happened before you got here?" Jack pointed to the room and then made a circle with his hands, borrowing a technique he'd seen Daniel do a thousand times. "Here?"

"I was there."

"Yeah, can you elaborate?"

Daniel blinked at him.

"He does not appear to understand, O'Neill," Teal'c stated.

"Daniel, can you tell me more? More about the planet?" Jack asked, trying again.

Daniel scrunched up his face, as if he were deep in thought. "Um, there was gooey stuff. Scary."

Now, they were getting somewhere. Finally.

"What about the gooey stuff?"

Daniel shrugged, looking down at his hands. "Sad. I miss Daddy."

_Of course_, he thought. This wasn't going to go anywhere. How could this help Fraiser find a cure?

"Daniel, you—"

"Sir?"

Jack turned around, twisting his weight over his waist, shocked to find Carter standing in the entranceway with Fraiser and that Harlow guy.

Without hazmat suits.

Without any gear, for that matter.

"What's going on?" he asked, keeping any hope at bay.

"Good news, Colonel," Carter said, her eyes bright.

Jack turned to Fraiser. "Good? As in good?"

She nodded. "The latest sample we analyzed from Daniel actually had a greater presence of Daniel's DNA versus the alien Daniel with comparison to his last test."

Blowing out some air between his lips, Jack nodded. "Okay, and?"

"Doctor Jackson's DNA is actually rewriting the alien DNA!" Doctor Harlow exclaimed, his eyes dancing. "It's simply amazing."

Looked like the geneticist was having just a wee too much fun with the situation.

"I take it there's no threat then," he commented, gesturing with the wave of his hands in their general direction. "Unless you've forgotten something."

Fraiser smiled patiently at him. "There are no contagions in his blood and we had already ruled out the other possible ways of contracting whatever is affecting Daniel. With his body overriding the alien material, we have no reason to believe he is harmful." She paused, becoming serious for a moment. "However, Colonel, we do have no way of knowing, at this time, if the affects he has suffered will be permanent or temporary."

Jack gave a slight nod, understanding the gravity in her voice. The damage already might be done. Daniel could be brain damaged and they couldn't do a thing about it.

But things were looking up now. There was at least that. And Daniel had been showing signs of improvement.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said, snatching Jack from his thoughts. "It appears DanielJackson is consuming what you call 'crayons.'"

"Hey!" Jack shouted, grabbing the red colored stick from Daniel's mouth. "You don't eat that."

Again, Daniel just blinked at him.

"Here," Jack said, pointing to the paper on the floor. He scribbled a zigzag to demonstrate. "You draw on this."

"That's so pretty, Jack," Daniel whispered, mesmerized by the small drawing. He rubbed his hand over it and gasped, before collapsing into a fit of giggles.

Jack took the opportunity begin removing his hazmat suit while Daniel was preoccupied with the paper; Teal'c did the same. Taking a nice fresh gulp of stale air, Jack shook his head, clearing the droplets of sweat from his forehead.

"So," he said, tossing his suit to the side, "any idea how we figure out if this behavior of his is permanent?"

"I'm afraid not, Colonel," Fraiser said softly. "We'll have to continue to observe him and monitor him. I'm hoping that as his DNA continues to rewrite the alien DNA, Daniel will become more like himself."

"Janet's right, Sir," Carter added. "Daniel has been showing signs of fighting an infection. It's quite possible that once he's fished warding it off, he'll just go back to the way he was before. We've already witnessed Daniel relearn basic tasks at an alarming rate. It could be the more regular DNA he has in his body, the more like himself he becomes."

Jack considered their statements. "Good," he said finally, gazing at them with approval. "Good job." He glanced back at Daniel, who had begun to try and mimic Jack's simple design. Suddenly, feeling a little protective, he glanced over at Harlow. "You didn't bring any friends with you?"

Doctor Harlow frowned, paling slightly. "No, Colonel. I've only consulted with the team working here on this base."

That was also good.

"This is indeed good news," Teal'c stated with satisfaction. Carefully, he lifted his suit and Jack's, walking over to meet the others. "I am pleased to hear DanielJackson is no longer in danger."

"Me too," Jack admitted. With a smile, he walked over to Daniel, gently tugging at the man, and lifting him to his feet. Daniel watched him curiously, snatching his crayons and paper in a protective manner. Jack managed to feign a smile, trying not to let Daniel see how much this bothered him.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"We're getting out of here. We'll set you up in a nice room with a table so you can draw some more." Jack kneeled down and grabbed some of the books. "That is, if it's okay with the Doc?"

She smiled. "General Hammond said anything is fine, as long as he doesn't wander over Level Seventeen."

"Sound okay to you?" Jack asked.

Daniel nodded vigorously. "And some pudding? The really dark kind?"

"Of course. And some chocolate milk."

Naturally, Daniel's eyes lit up. Maybe things weren't so dire. Grinning, Daniel gave him a quick hug before scurrying off to say hi to Fraiser and Carter. Sighing, Jack had no recourse but to follow, and try to stay positive.

This would all blow over in the end. It had to, or…

Jack refused to think of the possibilities as he followed the rest of them out of the isolation room.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been nearly three days since they had returned from P3X-909 and still no change with Daniel. Since Daniel had been released out of quarantine yesterday night, his miraculous improvement had slowed to nearly nothing. His DNA continued to rewrite the alien DNA, but his behavior had barely changed.

No, in fact, his behavior was fairly constant. Sometimes he would talk about this mysterious Gosinphled, something that none of them could find a reference for in any of his books, or else he would whine about pains, but Janet could never find anything wrong with him. Most of the time though, he just acted with the mind of a child.

Sam sighed as she glanced over Janet's notes while watching Daniel out of the corner of her eye. He was wandering around the guest room, pointing out objects and naming them, while humming to himself.

He was bored. So was she.

Sam glanced down at her watch and sighed again. Colonel O'Neill was due ten minutes ago. He seemed to always be late for his shift.

Not that she minded spending time with Daniel. But the Daniel she was accustomed to had a sharp mind, and the two of them had a great way of working through some of their toughest problems.

She missed that stimulation and was afraid she would never have it back.

She guessed the reality of the situation was finally starting to sink in.

She'd noticed Colonel O'Neill had become more subdued, as if he finally understood Daniel's fate. Janet had grown quiet, almost detached, as she continued to work on trying to find anything that could reverse what happened to Daniel. Teal'c…Teal'c never seemed to change, but that didn't mean he wasn't affected.

And what about her? Sam didn't want to dwell on it. Colonel O'Neill always reminded her to stay positive. She sighed, clutching the notes she had in hand a little more tightly.

"Sam, what you reading?"

"Just some notes," she said, placing the chart back on the table. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged and bit his lip. "Nothing. When's Jack coming?"

"He'll be here soon," she told him. She struggled to keep her voice even as to not give away the doubt she felt. She realized, to Daniel, nothing was wrong. She was even glad he'd found someone to attach himself to, in this case, Jack O'Neill. But she knew the colonel did not feel the same way. Really, she couldn't blame him. But that wasn't Daniel's fault. "Why don't you look at your books until he gets back?"

Daniel slumped his shoulders and shot a glare at the nearest book. "I already looked at them."

She nodded. Of course he did. He couldn't get too far lacking the ability to read. She guessed he could only stare at the pictures so long.

"When's Jack coming, Sam? When?"

Sam glanced down at her watch again. Fifteen minutes late. Where was he?

"Right now," Colonel O'Neill said, shining that smile Sam knew was a mask.

He came into the room, weighed down by a box filled with…She frowned, standing as she peered inside. Were those items from Daniel's office?

"Sir?" she questioned, catching a hint of something of Middle Eastern flair as he walked by her.

"Just a little something to jog his memory."

"Colonel, you do realize if Daniel regains his full memory and personality and you break one of his—"

"Carter!" He looked appalled. "Ye of little faith. I won't break anything." Colonel O'Neill turned his head, and called out the door. "Teal'c? You want to bring that in here?"

Teal'c entered, carrying one of Daniel's larger artifacts. Sam was unable to recall the name, but it resembled a large surfboard.

"Great, just place it over there." The colonel put the box down and settled on the floor, quickly joined by an eager Daniel. "Alright, we're going to play a game."

"Yay!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands. "What we playing?"

"Guess the thing."

Sam wanted to roll her eyes, but fought the urge, appreciating the benefit that could arise from this "game." Curious, she pulled her chair towards them, hovering over the box so she could watch. Teal'c joined her.

All of which amused Daniel.

"We're all gonna play?"

The colonel shrugged, glancing over at them. "I guess so." He flashed them a weak smile before grabbing some object from the box. "Know what this is?"

"A jar," Daniel replied.

"Okay, yeah, a jar. What kind of jar?" the colonel pressed.

"A big jar."

Colonel O'Neill rubbed at his mouth, a gesture she had learned long ago indicated just how stressed he could get. Finally, after a moment's thought, he put the jar down, and started to rummage through the box.

"I get it right?"

When O'Neill didn't respond, Sam nodded, patting Daniel on the shoulder. "Yes, that's right."

Daniel grinned, grabbing his ankles and shoving his legs close to his body. Curious, his attention moved from Sam to Colonel O'Neill, his smile waning slightly as he peered inside.

"What you doing, Jack?"

"Just stay still, Daniel." Jack grabbed a couple of items and set them on the floor, allowing for more flexibility as he searched the box. "I'm finding something else."

"Oh."

Sam watched as Daniel waited. Impatient, he kept fidgeting in his seat, moving his legs one way, tiring of his position and moving another way. Every so often, he would turn and look up at the ceiling while muttering something incoherent.

"Ooh," he crooned, picking up one of the objects Colonel O'Neill had set aside. He giggled. "So nice!"

A little curious herself, Sam leaned over, taking a peek over Daniel's shoulder to see what he could be holding. Surprised, she leaned back, eyeing him carefully.

"Do you know who that is?" she asked, motioning to the picture frame.

He snorted. "Yeah. Daniel."

She glanced over to Teal'c who had also gained interest in Daniel's observations. "You are DanielJackson," he told him.

Daniel nodded. He pointed to his chest. "Daniel." He pointed to the picture. "Daniel." He giggled again. "Camel!"

"Yeah, the camel's nice, Daniel," O'Neill muttered, finally intervening. "You remember going there?"

Puzzled, Daniel cocked his head. "Daniel rides camels."

"You're Daniel," Sam stressed, pointing to the picture. "That's you."

Daniel laughed, a loud derisive laugh, as he placed the photo down. It was enough to startle Sam, the laugh even managing to throw Teal'c off guard, which was an amazing feat of its own. The three of them found they could only stare.

"No," he said, wiping some of the tears from his eyes. He giggled, shaking his head. "No, no."

"No, that's not you?" Sam asked.

He shook his head, covering his mouth as he giggled again.

Frustrated, she looked over at Colonel O'Neill. She knew that he wouldn't be much help, but in times like these, he often held a certain kind of rationality that even she could appreciate.

The colonel quietly took the picture and studied it closely before he spoke. "That's you, Daniel. You went to ride the camels."

"Noooooo," Daniel said, rocking gently. "Daddy rides camels."

"Daddy?" Sam stared at him. "No, Daniel, you're father—" She caught herself, chewing on her lip before she proceeded. Daniel didn't seem to take notice.

In an instant, he had jumped to his feet, running off to the table before he grabbed some paper. Smiling happily, he handed one to the colonel.

"See? Pretty? For you."

O'Neill flashed a curt grin as he gazed the sheet. "Yeah, that's great, Daniel."

Daniel then came over to Sam, surprising her with a hug. He handed her a paper. "For you too! But I have one for Daddy." He grinned. "He's coming soon, right?"

Sam rubbed his back, nodding, not really knowing how to answer. She could tell, just with a quick glance, that Colonel O'Neill wasn't faring much better. He was a practical man; he wasn't one to allow Daniel to stay locked up in his delusions. But on the other hand, he was hesitating, and she knew that probably had to do with the fact Daniel was so childlike.

Teal'c seemed to be the least bothered by the situation. Smiling, he extended his hand, reaching for a sheet for himself.

Daniel scowled at him. "Not for you. No."

Surprised, Teal'c brought his hand back, but bowed gracefully, returning to his silent watchfulness.

Daniel blew him off, returning to the box, and continued to babble about his scribbles and his father. Occasionally, he would talk about food, and then talk about the planet. They tried their best to have him focus on what exactly happened there, but he never would give a definite answer. His avoidance of the subject altogether was beginning to unnerve them.

"What's the problem?" Janet asked, standing in the doorway.

"Thanks for coming, Janet," Sam said, standing up and offering her seat to her. "For someone with a childlike mind, he's pretty good at dodging our questions."

"Ah, he's a sneaky one, then, is he?" Janet said wryly.

Janet grinned at him and beckoned him to come to her. Sam took position by Janet's side, nearly missing the slight tremble to her hands. Concerned, Sam leaned over, attempting to catch the other woman's attention, but Janet ignored her.

Sam shot a concerned glare to Colonel O'Neill. He gazed at her for a moment, shrugged his shoulders, and returned his attention back to Daniel and Janet.

"I know a lie when I see one," the colonel stated evenly.

"Not lying," Daniel muttered defensively.

"It appears that DanielJackson is concealing something," Teal'c added.

"Am not!" Daniel stalked away from Janet, stopping before Teal'c. With a decisive stomp, he scowled at him. "You lie!"

"Daniel," Jack warned.

Immediately, Daniel snapped to attention and sat down quietly. "I'll be good," he whispered.

"Now, Daniel, can you tell me a little bit about the planet?" Janet asked, her warm eyes solely focused on Daniel.

Sam watched as Daniel cocked his head, as if he was trying to decide whether to answer or not. Shrugging his shoulders, he nodded while poking at the frame of another picture. "Yeah."

Janet smiled. "Now—"

"Oh," Daniel whispered, holding the picture closer.

Sam froze. Of all the pictures the colonel had to bring…

She glared at Colonel O'Neill, feeling her anger burning through her cheeks. Again, he only shrugged.

"You know who that is, Daniel?" he asked.

The way Daniel nodded, burying his sniffles as he stared at the picture, made Sam want to scream. Her commanding officer's coldness and lack of regard for his feelings burned her to the core. If he felt this was the best way to snap Daniel out of his state, he was wrong. Janet had gone over his results a hundred times. Right now, none of them knew what to do.

"Sha're," he mumbled.

"That's right," Colonel O'Neill said, satisfied. "Your wife."

"Colonel," Janet said firmly.

"What?" O'Neill snapped back. "It's true. He's got to accept that if he wants to break out of this phase."

"Colonel, we don't know what is wrong," Janet stressed, rising from her chair. "His EEG is normal. All this could do is cause further trauma for him."

"She's right, Sir," Sam said, coming to support her friend. "Subjecting Daniel to this—"

"Then call it shock therapy," Colonel O'Neill said bitterly.

"Matters will improve if DanielJackson can better understand his adulthood," Teal'c mentioned.

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. Angrily, she pointed to Daniel. "He doesn't understand!"

"She's dead," Daniel said sadly.

"See?" O'Neill waved his hand to Daniel. "Now, we're getting somewhere."

Daniel placed the picture down and choked back what sounded like the start of another sob. "Daddy was so sad. She's gone." He wiped his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Colonel O'Neill asked. "What?"

"I see he still has this fixation with his father." Janet shoved her hands in her pockets. This time Sam was sure of the tremble. "Though, I don't understand this development."

"He keeps referring to himself as his own father," Teal'c clarified. "And yet he distinguishes himself as DanielJackson."

Janet shook her head. "That is definitely bizarre. Maybe if we—"

"Uh, Sir?"

Sam turned at the sound of Sergeant Harriman's hesitant voice. He was standing the doorway, appearing a little sheepish as he stared at her commanding officer. Colonel O'Neill, who was still sitting on the floor, remained where he was, unbothered by the awkwardness of his position.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Uh, General Hammond would like to see you in the control room," Harriman said. "He said it's urgent."

Colonel O'Neill held up his hands in defeat, before pushing himself off the floor. "Did he say why it was urgent?"

"No, Sir. But I think the images from the MALP will speak for themselves."

The MALP had found something? Sam straightened, suddenly feeling more alive than she had for the past three days. Maybe Colonel O'Neill was right. She should stay more positive.

"Okay," the colonel said, nodding his head. "Carter, Teal'c, let's see what's up." He gestured in Janet's direction. "You gonna be okay with him?"

Daniel laughed, jumping to his feet, grabbing an artifact and shoving it in Janet's face. "Play?"

Sam cringed, watching as Janet carefully took the item from him and handed him a piece of paper. The exchange didn't seem to bother Daniel. Happily, he accepted the paper and started scribbling away.

Janet on the other hand…

Sam couldn't believe just how weary and dejected the other woman appeared. This ordeal was draining her, more so than Sam would have imagined.

"I'll watch him," Janet said softly. "I have a few things I need to check on anyway."

"Great." O'Neill motioned to the door. "Let's go see what the MALP has to offer."


	9. Chapter 9

Now, this wasn't quite what Jack had expected.

"Hey, guys."

Jack stared dumbly at the feedback from the MALP, wondering if perhaps this was all a cosmic joke. But there he was, Doctor Daniel Jackson, in all his glory.

"Doctor Jackson?" Hammond shook his head, his smooth forehead furrowing with a myriad of wrinkles. It didn't take the general long to recover as he easily slipped back into business mode. "Care to explain?"

"Uh…yeah. Actually, general, that might take awhile." The image blinked out for a second, before returning to its normal grainy state. "Any chance of sending someone here for a retrieval?"

Jack gaped at the screen. This couldn't be real. He'd just left Daniel with Fraiser. Just left, as in a few minutes ago. Yet, Daniel was clearly elsewhere, acting more like the Daniel they had here on base.

Damn, what if he'd been right? What if they had left Daniel on the planet?

Who the hell was with Fraiser?

He shot a look at Carter for help, for any sign he wasn't losing his mind.

Carter had that same look she had had when her other self had come through the Quantum Mirror.

She frowned. "What about your GDO?"

"Damaged," he answered, stepping a little closer to the MALP. "Otherwise I would have used it already."

Jack exchanged an apprehensive glance with Carter. "So you just waited for us to send another MALP?" he asked the wavering image.

"Well, it's not like I had much of a choice." Daniel pursed his lips, shifting his weight as he stared off to the side. "So, are you coming or what?"

Jack motioned to the controls with a flick of his wrist. Hammond nodded, cutting off the sound. "Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Hammond asked.

"There appear to be two DanielJacksons," Teal'c answered.

"I'm aware of that," Hammond stated. "And based on Doctor Fraiser's results, do we even have the right Doctor Jackson on base? Who did you bring back with you? A double?"

"It's possible, Sir," Carter responded, gazing uneasily at the images from the MALP. "Imposters have come through the Gate before. And Daniel, or whoever, does have alien DNA."

"Where is he now?"

"He's with Doctor Fraiser, General," Jack replied, wincing as he studied the image of Daniel on the screen. "Whatever he is, he seems harmless."

"Appearances can be deceiving, Colonel." General Hammond motioned to two of the airmen in the control room. "Get down to the guest quarters and keep an eye on them." As they left, Hammond's frown deepened, his hard eyes searching Jack. "What's on your mind, Colonel?"

"Is it just me or does he seem a little…off?" Jack shook his head, staring at the impatient form on the screen.

"DanielJackson appears to be distracted," Teal'c offered.

Carter nodded. "I know. There is just something different about him." She breathed out. "And…not."

"Yeah, and no one has asked the important question yet." Jack flicked the two-way communication back on. "Daniel, where are your clothes?"

"Oh, right. About that…"

"Somehow I don't think a booney and boxers are going to make the fashion cut, Daniel," Jack muttered.

"Yeah…so, can you bring some more clothes through the Stargate?"

"What happened to yours?" Carter asked.

Daniel glanced off to his right. "They're really not available right now."

"Ah. That explains it." Jack rocked back on his heels, trying to read what the other man was thinking. "You—"

"Hi, Daniel!"

Jerking slightly, Jack turned his body, moaning as he watched the other Daniel run into the control room. An exasperated, and slightly flushed, Fraiser followed closely at his heels. When they finally reached them, Fraiser just glared at Jack.

Oh, he was going to pay at some point for saddling her with…this Daniel. He just knew it.

"I'm sorry, Sirs, he just ran out of the room and...Oh my God," he heard Fraiser whisper. Daniel—or whatever he was—just giggled.

"Hi, Daniel! Hi!"

"Uh, who was that?" Daniel's voice asked.

"Doctor Jackson, it appears we have a situation here." Hammond tightened his jaw, his gaze settling on the bouncing form beside them. "Before I can allow any team to be sent through to meet you, I am going to need some additional information."

"Okay, um, sure. What do you need to know?"

"Daniel, you coming home?" the other Daniel shouting, waving fiercely at the screen.

Daniel frowned as he listened, clutching his booney tightly. "Is that…?"

"Oh yeah," Jack answered, glaring at the younger man beside him.

"Wow, I never expected…I mean, the alternates."

Jack shot another glance at Carter. Mouthing to her softly, he wondered just what the hell was really happening here. She shook her head in response, but even Jack caught the distress in her eyes.

She didn't know. And that was freaking her out.

"Doctor Jackson?"

"Uh, right, General. Just send someone through. Food and clothes, please. Lots…of food and clothes, please."

"Is there someone with you there?" Carter finally asked, her cool eyes seeming to dissect the image.

Daniel cocked his head, frowning. "What? Sorry? I didn't catch that."

Oh, he did. Jack eyed him coolly, feeling that not so good feeling start to well up inside again. He heard all right.

"Daniel, I said is there—"

"Sam? Can't hear you. Please, just send food and supplies. It's important. I'll be at the Gate." Daniel frowned, reaching forward. "Daniel Jackson, out."

The transmission ended.

"Will someone tell me what the hell that was about?" Hammond asked, his voice on edge.

"I wish I knew, Sir." Jack wished more than anything. These mysteries and intrigues they always found themselves in did nothing for Jack. Nothing at all. Stick him in a fight and he was good to go. But this…He breathed out. Not to Daniel.

"Sirs, there is something wrong with the entire playback," Carter stated, jumping into the conversation. Jack figured just by noting her pained expression, her sharp eyes…she had to contribute. Anything to help her make sense. Anything that would give her the answers. "Daniel would never contact us like that."

"I agree. Something's going on, General."

"Perhaps it was a form of code," Teal'c suggested. "DanielJackson could be in danger."

"Which is all the more reason to use caution." Jack rubbed his face. "Don't like it, Sir."

"Neither do I, Colonel." Hammond turned to Fraiser, gesturing the fidgeting man beside her. "Are you certain that this man is not Doctor Jackson?"

Fraiser shook her head. "No, Sir. As I said before, I cannot come to a definite conclusion on this without more information. He does have Daniel's DNA, but also that of some alien composition. Honestly, I cannot determine what happened to Daniel at this point."

"Obviously, something happened," Jack muttered. Two of them. Two Daniels. Currently, it seemed the safest bet to say the one on P3X-909 was the real one. But even if he was, that fact didn't help calm Jack's nerves. He prided himself on his instinct in the field and there was just something inherently wrong with this setup. Then again, they couldn't leave Daniel behind. No one gets left behind.

"Sir, permission to go to P3X-909 to retrieve Daniel Jackson," Jack stated. "Or at least figure out what happened."

"I'm not sure I can allow that," Hammond said quietly. "I can't chance having you, or anyone for that matter, become exposed to whatever Doctor Jackson was exposed to."

"General, with all due respect, that could be Daniel on that planet," Carter said. "We don't know the state of his mind. P3X-909 is uninhabitable to support human life at this time. He'll run out of resources soon, if he hasn't already."

"We do not know if DanielJackson's behavior is due to his lack of resources," Teal'c offered.

"And if he isn't Daniel, maybe he'll help us with the one we have here." Jack glanced back, inwardly cringing as he saw the innocence in Daniel's face. He was excited, and even though Jack figured he didn't quite grasp the situation, his eyes were alight in that way that made Jack wonder how this man could _not_ be Daniel Jackson.

Finally, General Hammond nodded. "All right, then, you have a go. But SG-3 will be accompanying you. I want to make sure this isn't some kind of trap, Goa'uld or otherwise."

"Yes, Sir." Jack grinned, finally feeling like he could do something.

"Uh, Sir?" Carter asked, stepping forward while stealing a glance to Fraiser and Daniel. "What are we going to do about…Daniel?"

"Coming too?" Daniel asked hopefully, bouncing in place.

"I'm afraid not, son," Hammond intervened, softening his voice. With a gaze bordering on sympathy, he continued. "You're going to have to stay here for awhile."

"Why?" he whined, his lower lip trembling.

Hammond opened his mouth, but said nothing. He turned to Jack, urging him to continue.

"Uh, well, Daniel. This is very important."

"Going to get Daddy?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He shrugged at Daniel, and to everyone else in the room. "You can stay here with…" His voice trailed off, but he felt the corners of his mouth start to tug into a smile. "With Doctor Fraiser and General Hammond."

Daniel laughed, running to give General Hammond a hug. Hammond was dumbstruck; Jack received the look from Fraiser.

Her other look.

Jack smiled despite himself, pushing aside the concern he felt. He had a job to do, and hopefully he would be able to find the answer once they reached the other side.

* * *

With a hop, Jack cleared the last step and landed into the grime that seemed to cover this planet. Cursing under his breath, he shook the mud from his boot. 

It only took him a moment to locate Daniel. Just like he said, he was standing off to the side, watching the Gate like it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

While still just wearing boxers and a booney.

"Uh, Daniel…" Jack began, starting his trek over to where Daniel was standing. "You got some 'splaining to do."

Either Daniel didn't hear him or he was choosing to ignore him. Holding on tightly to his booney, Daniel watched wide-eyed as Carter and Teal'c emerged through the Gate, momentarily followed by SG-3.

"Wow, that-that is truly amazing," he breathed.

Teal'c arched his eyebrow, gazing back at the Stargate as it disengaged before facing forward. "You have seen this on many occasions."

"Stunning, isn't it?" He swallowed hard, shaking his head slightly as he continued to gape at the Gate. "To actually _see_ it…"

See it? Now, Daniel had Jack doing a double take back the Stargate. "Daniel," he started again, moving closer. "What's the matter with you?"

"The Stargate would have to have been active for you to communicate with us through the MALP," Carter said, frowning as she came to stand by Jack. "Plus, Teal'c is right. You've seen this countless times."

"It never gets old," he said, his voice filled with wonder. "Just think, Sam. Have you ever seen something so magnificent? It has to be one of the most wondrous things in our galaxy."

To this, Carter did not reply.

"Okay," Jack said. That was a little bizarre.

"Hi, Jack," Daniel said suddenly, as if they'd just begun their conversation, effectively throwing Jack off guard. "Glad you could come. Oh, you brought friends."

Jack glanced over his shoulder. Colonel Benson was sauntering over to towards them, that smug grin on his face. Jack rolled his eyes and turned to Daniel.

Frowning, he watched as Daniel scurried over to Teal'c, clapping him on the shoulder amiably. "So, can I see it?"

"To what are you referring, DanielJackson?"

Daniel's eyes lit up. "You know. Can I? Can I see it? Can I see Junior?"

"No."

"Oh." Daniel shrugged. "Maybe later?"

Teal'c remained impassive. "No."

"Sir?" Carter questioned, her voice low. Carefully, she walked to his side, keeping her head bowed as she spoke. "I'm concerned about Daniel's behavior. He'd never act this way. Not in the middle of unstable situation."

"I know. This is weird, even for Daniel. Keep your eyes peeled, alright?"

Carter nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"You got yourself quite a crackpot on your hands, O'Neill," Benson said, shaking his head as he watched Daniel. "This is exactly why civilians on the field are a bad idea."

"He's worth it, Benson. He's saved our asses more than I'd like to admit." Jack pressed his lips together, feeling his unease intensify. Daniel continued to badger Teal'c, waving his arms, his face animated and lively. "So, just keep watching our six. I'll take care of this."

"Sure, Colonel," Benson said coolly. "Whatever you say."

"I said no, DanielJackson," Teal'c stated firmly.

"Daniel!" Jack called. "Get over here."

Daniel easily complied, yet another warning sign. At this rate, he was starting to feel more comfortable with the Daniel they had left at home.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Do you want to explain what's going on here?"

"Hmm. Yeah, about that."

"Hmm, yeah," Jack repeated, none too pleased. "Why don't you explain it for us."

Glancing nervously to his side, Daniel sighed and licked his lips. "Well, it's sort of complicated." His face brightened again. "And there'll be plenty of time to explain later. Did you bring food?"

Jack sighed. "Daniel…"

"And clothes, right?" He turned to Sam. "You brought clothes, right?"

She nodded. "We brought you an extra uniform like you asked."

Daniel grabbed his booney, his face overcome with horror. "Just one?"

"Just one?" Jack repeated again. "Are you expecting an extended stay?"

"Uh, well, no. I just assumed when I asked for food and clothing, you'd bring food and clothing."

Jack stared, completely baffled. Had he just walked into the Twilight Zone?

"Daniel, that's it," Jack snapped, seizing full control. This entire conversation was derailing and that was not acceptable. "What happened?"

Daniel sighed, his gaze falling downward and he avoided Jack's glare. "I guess-I guess it's safe to say I haven't been completely honest with you."

The younger man jerked at the sound of several automated weapons clicking into place.

"Stand down," Jack called over his shoulder. For cryin' out loud. The Marines will shoot at anything that breathes. "Mind explaining?" he asked Daniel.

He shrugged, in that timid but passive-aggressive way of his. "Actually, it might be better if I showed you." He motioned over his shoulder with his hands. "It's just over here."

Even a new recruit knew better to just follow a stranger, or a friend, into what could be construed as a trap. While Jack wanted to trust Daniel with everything in him, he just couldn't overlook the facts. He had to be practical.

"No, I think it would be best if you just told us."

"Nooo, I think it would be best if I showed you." He gestured over his shoulder again. "Really, it's okay."

Against his better judgment…

"Colonel," Carter began, her eyes widening. "You're not—"

"Benson, you and your men secure the Stargate in case anything happens." He breathed out. God help him. "We're going to check out Daniel's last known position. We'll keep in radio contact. If there is any trouble, get back through the Gate. You got that?"

Benson scowled. "Not a good idea, Jack."

"Sounds like my best one yet," he responded wryly. "Just hold the Gate and we'll check in with you in thirty minutes."

Benson conceded. Carter and Teal'c weren't as understanding. "Sir?" she asked, voicing the unease that Teal'c easily hid within the creases of his face.

"It'll be alright." He forced a smile, and gestured in front. "Lead the way, Daniel."

* * *

Sam remained watchful as she crossed the planet's surface. Every now and then she would steal a glance at Daniel, studying him as he interacted with Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill. 

Everything about him seemed normal, from his movements to his tone of voice. He would pause, losing himself in thought, or become highly animated when he had an instant breakthrough. Teal'c seemed to be tolerating him well enough; Colonel O'Neill appeared to be busy keeping proper lookout.

But something bothered Sam. Something about his eyes, something about the hesitancy that would creep into his features.

She didn't want to think Daniel could be concealing something, but deep down, she knew he was.

_This isn't Daniel_, she thought to herself. He was, but he wasn't. It was as if Daniel had been taken and shaken, with some of the pieces falling together while others fell away. Not to mention the fact there appeared to be two of them, total.

How was that possible? As she continued to survey the area, focusing dimly on the conversation Daniel was having with the others, she couldn't help but wonder. The initial MALP and UAV had produced images that demonstrated there was no life on this planet. No intelligent life, that is. The world was for all intents and purposes uninhabitable.

Did the liquid that Daniel had been covered with have some sort of cloning properties? Was there a race or facility, perhaps underground, that they had missed upon initial evaluation?

The Daniel on base had alien DNA. Could there be an unknown race performing alien experimentations?

There were too many unknowns at this time to create a workable theory. Sam hated not having the facts. She was left with mere speculation.

That just wouldn't do. Not when now, they were poised to lose the man they cared about.

"So, Daniel," she said, falling slightly behind Colonel O'Neill. "What happened to your clothes?"

He shrugged. "They just wouldn't do," he said cryptically, never turning to face her. "We're almost there now. Don't worry."

Sam felt her jaw tighten and she gripped her MP-5 more firmly. Usually, Daniel wouldn't get under her skin. She wondered how he could excel at it so thoroughly today.

"Here," Daniel said proudly. He tugged at Teal'c's sleeve, urging him forward. "Our camp."

"Our camp?" O'Neill repeated.

Sam frowned, her senses on alert.

Daniel smiled sheepishly, rounding the corner past some heavy underbrush. He cleared the way through the bushes into an opening, one that Sam remembered acutely. This had been the location where Daniel had first disappeared.

Instinctively, she raised her weapon, ready for any trap or danger. What she saw instead nearly made her drop her gun.

* * *

That just was not possible. 

Jack blinked again, not entirely sure his vision was working. But, there was no doubting what he saw this time.

Pressing his lips together, Jack shifted his weight, his hard gaze on Daniel—the _other_ Daniel—that was crouching over some wood fragments in the middle of the "camp."

"Holy Hannah," Carter managed to mutter.

"There appears to be yet another DanielJackson." Teal'c's voice at last betrayed him. Beyond surprised, it lifted with shock as he stared ahead.

Not quite knowing how to respond, Jack snapped his attention to the Daniel that had met them at the Gate. He was standing beside his…double, his arms crossed, his head slightly bent.

How could that not be Daniel?

"Daniel?" he asked the first.

He sighed. "Not exactly."

He jerked his head to the second. "Daniel?"

The second raised his head, and gave a slight nod, taking a moment to wipe his dirty hands onto his thighs. Jack cringed, only now realizing the second Daniel was covering himself with just a shirt and jacket.

_Damn_, he thought. _That explains the clothes_.

"Daniel? What the hell?"

"No, Jack," he said patiently, as he rose to his feet. He tugged at the jacket draped around his waist before adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose. "You're mistaken. At least, I'm not the Daniel you're searching for."

Slowly, he turned his head to Carter, searching for someany explanation. Her mouth remained open; Jack had never seen her this dumbfounded.

He shook himself, determined to stay on top of the situation. "Where's Daniel?"

"Please," the second one implored. "Just rest a moment. There will be time to talk soon. But we have other important matters."

"Important matters?" Carter asked, shifting the weight of her weapon. "We've come for Daniel," she said sternly. "Where is he?"

"He's here," the second one said calmly. "Just rest. No harm will come to you."

"Right," chimed in the first. "So where's that food?"

Jack still didn't know quite what to say. They looked and acted like Daniel…in a way. He still hadn't put his finger on what bothered him about these multiples. That is aside from the fact they were multiples.

"Food?" the first asked again, making signs with his hands. "You know, food?"

"They are well aware of what you are saying." The second smiled. "I understand that you need to be cautious. We're really not certain how to react either."

Okay…Jack chewed on the inside of his mouth, assessing his situation. No move had been made against them, yet, and the Daniels seemed to be rather docile. Daniels…He snorted at the thought. This was ridiculous.

"We really have very little," the second one continued. "The rations are all but spent, and we've been conserving water for quite some time, now." He chuckled nervously. "The materials here are scarce and even the wood from the bushes isn't good for kindling."

"It gets cold at night," the first one said, his voice low. Then his face brightened. "We were so happy to see the MALP!"

Jack scratched at the back of his head. Carter was still watching everything like a hawk while Teal'c continued to stare at the Daniels. The Daniels.

"Sir," Carter said at last, walking over to meet him on his left. "If what they're saying is true, they've barely had anything to eat or drink these past three days."

"I know that, Carter." Jack let out a sigh. "Let's get the supplies unpacked. Teal'c?"

Teal'c did not move, his gaze transfixed before him.

"Teal'c?"

With a nod, he finally stepped back and began to unpack the food along with the other supplies. Satisfied that Teal'c was busy and not in any danger, Jack returned his attention to the…Daniels again.

"Alright, we're going to need an explanation here. I'm sure you're all hungry so the quicker we end this, the quicker we can eat. Capice?"

"We don't have time!" the first one exclaimed.

"Why?" Carter asked. "Why don't you have time?"

"He already sacrificed so much for us. He needs to eat," stated the second.

Jack froze at those words, feeling that cold sensation ripple down his spine. "Who?"

"Oh, well, it's about time!"

Jack jerked at the sound of Daniel's voice, his eyes finding an irate young man stalking towards them before the bushes to the north. Like the first, he lacked any glasses, but he had the fortune of wearing pants and boots. Jack instantly recognized the impatience and temper of his friend.

"Daniel?" Jack asked for the umpteenth time today. "That you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Unfortunately, it's the _wrong_ me."

Before Jack had the opportunity to respond, Daniel slammed down a bag he was carrying and stomped off into the corner, far from any of them. Grumbling, he threw himself near a makeshift tent and shook his head.

"Do you realize there is no food on this planet? There's barely any water, and I wouldn't drink it even if there was!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "And if we even tried to boil it, it would all evaporate." Scowling, his icy glare found Jack. "What took you so long anyway?

"They have another one on base," the first Daniel said. "I bet that was interesting. What was he like? Is he like us? Is he different?"

"You're…not Daniel," Jack said, pointing at the third installment.

"Good to see you're still the bright one of the bunch," the third Daniel replied miserably.

"Alright, I've had it," Jack said, snapping his hand to the right. "You, Curious George, you sit over there and don't say a word." He focused on the second. "Smarty, park it. And you," he said pointing at the third. "Don't you even say a damn thing."

"But—"

"Ah," he wagged a finger at the first Daniel, the curious one. "What did I say?"

"They don't care about us," griped the third one. "Just him."

"Hey, are you even listening there, Moody?"

Moody snorted. "Now with the nicknames. Wonderful."

"This is not the time," Smarty said suddenly. "Please, Jack, we need food for him. He needs to eat."

Jack stared at Smarty. The man, Daniel, whatever, was watching him intensely, openly. Jack had a hard time not trusting the man, but bit back his emotions, knowing that in the end, this whoever was basically an alien.

"Who?" Carter asked. "Who? Are there more of you?"

"For our father," he said gently.

Jack straightened, exchanging glances with both Carter and Teal'c. Teal'c withdrew the food, his gaze moving right, further right, over to…

The tent.

Damn.

"Carter."

"I'm on it, Sir."

Keeping her weapon raised, Carter started to walk towards the tent, passing by the dejected looking Daniels. Jack was quick to follow her, motioning to Teal'c to remain on guard. He did so without a word, holding onto the supplies they had brought with them while grasping his staff weapon. If the Daniels thought about attacking, or running, they didn't show it, patiently waiting as Jack and Carter investigated the tent.

"Oh my God," she said, dropping to her knees.

"Carter?"

"I'm fine, Sir," she called over her shoulder. He watched as she pulled out latex gloves and quickly slid them over her hands. Concerned, he hovered, trying to catch a glimpse of the contents of the tent. "But Daniel, or this Daniel, doesn't look so good."

"Push over," Jack said, repositioning his MP-5 to squeeze beside her.

_Damn_, he thought.

Daniel was enclosed in his sleeping bag, up to his upper chest. From what Jack could tell, he was shivering, his bare skin puckered with goose bumps. There was an unnatural sheen to his skin, and his lips were a frightening shade of purple. Unconscious, he was unresponsive to Carter's gentle nudges.

"He's in pretty bad shape, Sir," Carter said, voicing his unspoken fears. "We really need to get him back to the infirmary."

"Is that really him though? Is that Daniel?"

She shook her head. "I really can't say, Colonel. They all look alike to me."

"That is him," came a voice from behind them.

Jack twisted his torso, allowing himself to gaze up at Smarty. He seemed genuinely concerned. He also didn't seem to mind Teal'c's staff weapon pressed firmly in his back.

"It's alright, Teal'c. Ease it up."

"This one attempted to attack you," Teal'c said coolly.

"No, I just wanted to bring the last of our rations to our father." Smarty smiled wearily, holding up the box. "Now that we have more, he doesn't need to sacrifice anymore."

Carter turned her head at that comment. Yeah, Jack was curious as well.

"Sacrifice?" he asked.

Smarty nodded. "Yes. Daniel would not eat more than just a little. He insisted that we all eat our fill." He gestured with the box again, lowering it as he frowned at Daniel. "Is he unconscious?"

"Yeah. Mind telling me what happened?"

Smarty sighed, handing Jack the box. "I-I don't know. We all awoke together. With him. He's been ill, but never this bad." The other man shifted uneasily, his gaze never leaving Daniel. "I tried to get him to eat more. I hid some of my food away and gave it back to him. But he knew. He wouldn't accept it."

"Don't worry about it," Jack said, motioning for him to step back. "Carter?"

"We need to get him out of here now, Sir. There's nothing I can do for him here."

"Alright, then. Teal'c?"

"O'Neill?"

"You start packing up. We're getting out of here." He watched the rather reluctant Jaffa go before turning to his second-in-command. "Carter, you stay in here with Daniel." Jack dusted his hands and rose to his feet, stepping away from the tent. "I'm going to call Benson and get a medical team down here. I don't want to chance carrying him back to the Gate."

"Yes, Sir," she replied.

"What-what about us?" Curious asked, frowning.

Jack shrugged. "What about you?"

His eyes widened. "You're not. I mean, you wouldn't…"

"Oh, he would," grumbled Moody. "They got what they came for. They have no need for us."

"But Daniel promised!" Curious shouted. "He said we would go home with him!"

"We're inconsequential," Smarty said sadly.

Jack licked his lower lip. He was right. As far as he was concerned they were inconsequential. They'd come to retrieve Daniel. Only Daniel.

His eyes found Moody and he knew instantly he'd been found out.

"But you don't know for sure that he's Daniel, do you?" He smiled wickedly. "You _do _need us. You need us to be sure."

"And besides," Curious added. "Do you really want to face Daniel after you made him break a promise?"

"He will feel guilty," Smarty added.

What? They were ganging up on him now?

But they were right. Daniel was always right. Jack just couldn't leave them behind, no matter what they were. They might be the key to solving this mess.

Along with the other one they had on base.

Damn, five Daniels. What were they going to do?

Jack studied each one of them carefully, considering his options as he began radio contact with Benson and his men.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, let's go! Let's move him over here!"

Janet's voice rose above the din of the infirmary, as her aides struggled to make room for her next patient. Even though Janet had been warned well in advance, she still could not believe it.

Five Daniel Jacksons.

When the three from the planet entered the infirmary, she realized just how unprepared she was for them. Gawking at the men as they hovered near the door, anxiously awaiting news on their…father, she was amazed to find how identical they were.

Janet shook her head, snapping herself out of her stare. Back to business, she hurried alongside the stretcher as Daniel—the presumed original—was brought into the room.

Just in a moment's glance, Janet knew things were not good. His skin was far too pale and even his hair was lack luster. His whole body was missing that healthy glow he seemed to possess.

"Right here. Over here," she said, motioning to the bed she had prepared for him. "Just set him down gently."

Doctor Porter nodded, directing the aides to shift his body from the stretcher onto the bed. Quickly, Janet pulled out her stethoscope, pressing it against his skin. He whimpered, a probable reaction from the touch of the cool metal. Careful, she listened to the rhythm of his heart, and the rumbling of his chest.

That did not sound good.

Janet snapped her fingers and motioned for an IV and oxygen tank. "I'm going to need a nebulizer," she called out.

"A nebulizer?" Colonel O'Neill asked, pushing his way into the room. "Doc? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Colonel. I can't go into it right now." She sighed, watching the three others that SG-1 had brought through the Stargate. Focus…"I need to get him stabilized first."

"Is he going to be alright?" one of the Daniel doubles asked.

Janet frowned, not really knowing how to respond to them. She had found it easier to respond to the other Daniel, the childlike one, who was currently with General Hammond. But at that time, she hadn't known there were more of him.

"I hope so," she said. "But I need some room to work."

He nodded and she watched as one of the others tugged him away, pulling him out of the path of one of the nurses. Again, Janet found herself speechless, gaping after them, before she was finally able to recover.

"Doctor, I need for you to start an initial exam on the gentlemen that were brought through the Stargate. I also need SG-1 reexamined as well."

"Sure thing," Doctor Porter said, raising his arms and pointing to the adjoining room. "Come with me, gentlemen. Colonel, Major, Teal'c, right this way."

"But I am well," she heard Teal'c say.

"Janet, you will call us—"

"Yes," she replied curtly to Sam, fitting the mask over Daniel's mouth. As she proceeded to fit him with the IV line, she took a moment to glance up and catch the expressions of her friends and fellow coworkers.

She wished she hadn't.

"I promise," she told them in her most reassuring voice. "As soon as you've been examined and I have Daniel stabilized, you can come back."

That seemed to placate them. Finally, they followed Doctor Porter in the next room, leaving Janet and her aides alone to do their work.

* * *

With a heavy sigh, Janet tore her eyes off Daniel, taking the opportunity to glance over his vitals.

The good news was that, at least right now, whatever was wrong with him didn't seem to be life threatening. Though, she reminded herself she wasn't entirely sure just what she was dealing with, and she didn't want to make any assumptions before she was sure.

The bad news was that the alien substance had permeated his skin, and the chemical seemed to be in his bloodstream. She had also found trace amounts of the substance in his mouth and lungs, which appeared to be the cause of his bronchial tubes constricting abnormally.

Add a fever and dehydration to the list and Daniel Jackson had proven once again that misfortune followed him around like a puppy.

Sighing again, she moved over to his side, straightening his blankets. She was satisfied that he no longer shook, and that the scrubs and blankets had seemed to soothe some of the distress he had had etched into his face.

Smiling softly, she reached over and brushed some of the hair off his forehead, and pressed her hand against his cheek. He was still warm, but he wasn't quite as pale. That was a good sign within itself.

"Janet?"

She glanced up, finding Kevin Porter standing in the doorway. Patiently, he waited, his long frame leaning causally against the entranceway.

"Kevin," she said, forcing a smile. "You have good news, I hope?"

He smiled back. "Initial evaluations show that SG-1 is perfectly fine. I had some blood samples taken, though, and I'm just awaiting the lab results."

She nodded. So whatever happened to Daniel was an isolated case, it seemed. "And what of the others?"

Kevin chuckled nervously. "I don't know what to say. I've never seen anything like it." He motioned to Daniel with a flick of his wrist. "They all look like him. Even sound like him. They're identical to Doctor Jackson in every way."

"Sometimes appearances can be deceiving," Janet cautioned. "Once, SG-1 was duplicated in robotic form. They couldn't even tell the difference."

"Well, that's the obvious distinction in this case. None of them claim to be Doctor Jackson. Well, at least, as we know him." Kevin shook his head. "They all call themselves Daniel Jackson but acknowledge that they aren't _the_ Daniel Jackson. It's the most bizarre thing I have ever seen."

"Wait a while," she said wryly. "Once you're here long enough, you'll take that statement back."

He smiled. "I bet I will." Then, he cleared his throat, standing a little straighter. "I did have blood samples taken of the others. Physically, they seemed in good health, though a couple of them had a low-grade fever. The results will be sent to Doctor Harlow for review. In the meantime, what are we going to do with them?"

"That will be General Hammond's call," she told him. "For now, you can bring them and SG-1 in here. I wouldn't advise releasing them outside of the infirmary until all their blood work comes back. That goes for SG-1 as well."

Kevin nodded. "Great. I'll go get them and send SG-1 right in."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Janet mentally prepared herself for the influx of people.

"So, what's the story, Doc?" Colonel O'Neill asked as he led the parade into the infirmary.

She noticed he looked haggard, as did they all, with his face drawn and his eyes heavy. On some level, she could understand his distress. Colonel O'Neill wasn't one to express his emotions easily, opting to keep his deeper thoughts locked inside. She assumed it was not only due to his rank in the military, but also his intense training in Special Ops. Situations which involved those closest to him…She sighed. He walked that fine line.

Just like herself. Being a doctor meant she had to keep her emotions in check at all times, no matter who was involved. But, when that person was far more than just a patient…

She cleared her throat. "He's stable," Janet stated, stroking Daniel's arm lightly. "But he appears to be fighting off some kind of infection."

"Just like the other Daniel," Sam commented.

"Like the other Daniels," Janet corrected her. "Based on Doctor Porter's initial results, four of the five have experienced similar symptoms. It's my guess the fifth did as well, but has since recovered."

"Then we have no way of determining which is the real Daniel Jackson," Teal'c stated.

Janet shook her head. "Not at this time, no. Initial blood work shows they have the same chemical, but I'm waiting on analysis from Doctor Harlow to conclude if this Daniel, and the others you brought through the Stargate, have alien DNA like the first one we tested." She paused, taking a moment to check his pulse. "The only information we have in determining who is who is the fact the others are adamant that he is the real one. I don't see anything deceptive in that claim, unless you have other information?"

Colonel O'Neill shook his head. "No, they were pretty forthcoming when they found out they all were going to get fed." He rubbed his chin. "And they all call him their father, for some reason."

Sam nodded. "Each one of them has expressed that same remark. I can't see how that is possible."

Janet was silent. That, too, was something that troubled her. She didn't know if the use of the term father was a code of sorts, or if all the Daniels were experiencing some sort of brain damage. It could also be some sort of mind control, for all they knew.

"I am sure we will have more answers when DanielJackson is conscious once again," Teal'c remarked.

"That might take some time," Janet warned. "Until then, we…"

She allowed her voice to trail off as Kevin Porter ushered the three others into the room. From her assessment, they seemed nervous, shuffling their feet as they herded themselves into the corner. Though, she mused, they all expressed their nervousness in several ways that acutely reminded herself of Daniel. One kept his arms crossed and his head bowed. Another one picked at his fingertips. The third kept staring off into the distance, lost in thought. At least they all appeared clean and well kept, each one now clothed and groomed.

Kevin nodded with acknowledgement to Janet and SG-1 before he slipped out the room.

Janet was uncertain what to say. All three of the men kept glancing over to the Daniel that rested on the gurney, but none of them made the first move to speak. She could tell they wanted to, and this attachment they had to him piqued her curiosity, but at the same time she found the whole situation surreal.

Colonel O'Neill was the first to speak. "So, you all get something to eat?"

One of them nodded vigorously. "Doctor Porter gave us some soup. Chicken soup. It was only a small cup, so there wasn't much in it, but it was still very good. We really wanted some more, but he wouldn't let us." He paused, stretching his arms out. "Do you think we could have some more? What about a burger? Even better, how about steak? Ice cream? Ooh, let's go to Starbucks."

Janet stared, her gaze turning to Sam. She just smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"'Friad not, Daniel…" Colonel O'Neill chewed his lip, his gaze bouncing from one to the other. "About the names…"

"No," another one said. "No." He waved his finger at O'Neill. "No more nicknames. I hate them."

The colonel glared back at him. "Who needs names, when you got that attitude. I can tell you apart just by the way you're acting."

Frowning, Janet scooted a little closer to the unconscious Daniel, watching the exchange closely. "I'm sorry," she stated. "I'm not following."

"_Colonel O'Neill_ finds it amusing to give us little nicknames, instead of calling us by our given names," he answered bitterly.

"It is only a classification method," the third one, who had not yet spoken, said. "There is nothing derogatory about it."

"Yes, there is!" insisted the second who had spoken. "He doesn't see us as anything."

"No, he just gets confused easy," the first said.

Colonel O'Neill started at the comment, glaring at the man who had spoken. He didn't appear to mind, though, as he had now become fascinated with some chart she had on her wall.

She suddenly felt like her infirmary was getting a little crowded.

"Okay," she said at last. "Colonel, you've checked out fine. You, Sam and Teal'c are free to stay in one of the low-level quarantine rooms until every sample has returned." She shook her face when she received the colonel's long-suffering look. "It's just a precaution, Sir. You didn't have any trace of the chemical in your blood, but I'd rather wait until every test has come back."

"What about…?" Sam stopped, shooting an apologetic gaze over at the three standing Daniels. "I'm sorry. I'm not really sure what to call you."

"We're not creatures," one of them said calmly.

"Well, we're not calling you Daniel," Colonel O'Neill stated with a firm voice. He shrugged his shoulders, moving his hands in a circular fashion as he thought. "Alright, you, you're—" He stopped short, staring at the three. "Dan?"

The Daniel he was speaking to didn't seem all that impressed, but nodded anyway. "I suppose, if it helps make things less confusing. Though, couldn't you just tell us apart by our clothing? We could all wear something different."

Janet found herself staring at the one dubbed "Dan." Somehow, the name suited him. He was quiet, subdued, but highly aware.

"No," one of them said again, pointing at Colonel O'Neill. "He won't do that. That is too easy."

"Hey!" The colonel shouted. "I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Then don't call me by some stupid nickname. Not at all. I am Daniel."

"No, you're not."

"I am."

"You're not."

"Colonel…" Sam began.

The Daniel crossed his arms. "I won't respond to anything else."

"Fine. I'll call you Snarky. How do you like that?"

Daniel narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. Mumbling under his breath, he sat down on an empty gurney and stared at the wall.

"Yeah, right, pout…" O'Neill started to mumble.

"What did you say?" the one labeled "Snarky" asked hotly.

"Okay!" Janet called out finally. She'd had it. "Look, if you can't control your behavior in my infirmary, I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Fine. Fine." Jack exhaled, scrubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you," she said, glancing back at the screen and rechecking Daniel's pulse.

"Hey, what about me? What are you going to call me?" the nameless one said hopefully.

"I don't know." O'Neill shrugged, glancing at Janet, Sam and Teal'c for help. They just looked at him. He exhaled. "Uh, well what do you want to be called?"

"Excuse me?" The one that had been arguing with Jack stood. "You give him a choice but not me?" He then pointed to the companion by his side. "What about him? Maybe he doesn't want to be called Dan."

"No, its fine. If it makes him feel more comfortable. It's just a name."

"See?" Jack pointed triumphantly to Dan. "He gets it."

Daniel just rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Okay, that's great and all, but what about me?" The name-seeking Daniel grinned, eyeing Jack expectantly. "What about DJ? Or Jackson. Hey, that sounds cool. Like I am military or something. Can I be called Jackson?" He turned and walked to Teal'c, poking at his shoulder. "So, can I see Junior now?"

"No."

"But, why not? Say, let's go get some coffee."

Janet blinked. She had seen some strange things over the past few years at the SGC, but she was still having a difficult time grasping what was happening here. Teal'c and…Jackson continued to jump back and forth between conversations of food, Junior, and the Jaffa, while Jack and the other two argued or "discussed" their names. Sighing, Janet kept track on all of them, starting to feel uncomfortable with the direction their tones were taking.

Sam joined her by her side, her face just as distressed. "It's been like this since we arrived on the planet and the way back. You don't even want to know what happened with Benson."

"I'm actually a little concerned, Sam." Before Sam could ask her what she meant, Janet spoke to the room of occupants. "As much as I am sure you would like to stay in here with Daniel, I think it would best for you to take the conversation outside."

"Something wrong?" Colonel O'Neill asked, frowning.

"No, Sir." She watched the abrupt change in the behavior of the Daniels, as they quickly quieted, their full attention on Daniel. She gazed at them softly. "But, I want to keep a tranquil and healthy environment for him to recover."

"Oh," Jackson said softly.

"Can we do anything to help?" Dan asked.

"I just really need some room and space to monitor him," she said honestly. "And?"

"Doctor Fraiser?"

Janet looked to her right, standing taller as General Hammond entered the room. He brought with him an anxious Daniel, who was hiding behind his back. The sight broke her heart, and knowing that even though this man wasn't Daniel didn't seem to placate her unease.

She supposed the good news was that none of the others, as far as she knew, had any level of disablement as severe as the one that this Daniel had.

"General," she greeted him.

"How's he doing?"

"Stable, Sir, but he hasn't gained consciousness since he arrived through the Stargate."

He nodded, glancing at SG-1, the other Daniels, and then back at her. "Are we any closer to knowing what happened on that planet?"

She shook her head, deferring to Colonel O'Neill.

"Not yet, General." Colonel O'Neill stated, sending a wary glance over to the Daniels. "We haven't gotten that far yet."

"Well, if you'd concentrate on the task and get over this obsession with names…"

General Hammond cocked his head, turning his attention to the Daniel that had spoken. He had that air of authority about him, that unshakable strength, and once again Janet found herself at a loss wondering what the man was actually feeling and thinking.

"Is there something you'd like to share with us, son?"

The Daniel shook his head. "No, Sir," he mumbled under his breath.

"It wasn't meant as a reprimand," he said, tugging at the fifth Daniel to show himself from his hiding spot behind him. He gazed sternly at all his subordinates. "But I expect a full report on what happened on that planet."

"Yes, Sir," Colonel O'Neill said. He motioned over to the others. "And?"

"You realize you'll have to be confined until I figure out what to do with you." The other Daniel poked around from behind Hammond, peeking at the three standing across from him. "As far as I am concerned, you are an alien presence, and you have to understand that."

Dan nodded solemnly. "We do."

"Hi," the Daniel behind Hammond said shyly.

The three stared at him. "This is the other?" Dan asked.

"There's something wrong with him," the one that refused to be named stated, his mouth dropping open.

"How do you know that?" Janet asked him.

He shook his head. "I don't know. He's…just not supposed to be that way."

Intrigued, she stared at Colonel O'Neill. Again, he was at a loss for words.

The currently shy Daniel gasped suddenly, his eyes widening. "It's Daddy! You brought him back!"

Before Janet had a chance to process his words, he was upon her, nearly knocking her over as he attempted to climb onto the gurney with Daniel. Shocked, she tried to pull him off, worried that he would knock some of the equipment that was attached to Daniel, but the man would not budge. He might have the behavior of a child, but he had the physical strength of a grown man, a strength that not even herself with all her training could hold back on her own.

"Colonel! I need a hand!"

The gurney was shaking violently now and Janet feared the medical equipment would dislodge itself.

"No," the Daniel snapped, kicking at Janet. "I want to see him!"

She dodged the foot, darting away to the side, her eyes scanning over the monitor by Daniel's beside. Shaking her head, she moved in quickly, trying to make herself a barrier between the Daniel lying in the bed and the one desperately trying to be with him.

"Daniel," Jack said, wrapping his arms around him. "Danny. Come on, now."

"No!"

Within moments, Teal'c had joined in the fray, along with Jackson. Both Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill were able to restrain him, while Jackson blocked the other side of the bed, effectively keeping the kicking and screaming man from pursuing his goal.

She heard a reluctant Colonel O'Neill attempt to soothe the now crying Daniel as she quickly scanned the medical equipment. Janet sighed with relief, as she took his pulse again. Breathing out slowly, she turned back to the monitor and fixed some of the wiring.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked.

Janet nodded, visibly relieving the fears of everyone in the room. "Yes. But I am going to have to ask you all to leave the infirmary, if only for a short time." She sighed, gazing at their hurt expressions, including the Daniels. "All the extra stimulation is too much for him right now. He may be stable, but he's weak. I can't chance having his condition worsen."

"Very well," Hammond said. "Any other recommendations, Doctor?"

She nodded. "I'm just waiting on the final results before I can authorize a full release of SG-1. "As for the Daniels," she said, her voice a little unsteady, "they all have the same chemical in their blood. I am guessing when we receive the final results from Doctor Harlow, they will show these men have the alien DNA as well."

Hammond nodded. "SG-1, as soon as you are cleared, we'll debrief." He shook his head, studying the Daniels closely. "It's going to be a long debriefing."

"Oh yeah," Colonel O'Neill muttered, handing the sniffling Daniel a candy. "Just wait."

"Now, what's that supposed to mean?" the nameless one asked.

"What do you think it means?"

Janet shot a look over at General Hammond, demonstrating with her hand exactly what the problem was. Nodding, he motioned for her to continue.

"Goodbye, Colonel," she said firmly.

"Doc, wait…"

She shooed him away with her hand, motioning for the rest of SG-1 and the Daniels to follow. The combined group of them started to bicker, and protest, but she just ignored them, smiling to General Hammond as she shut the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Janet flipped to the next page of her notes, comparing them with the test results she had received from Doctor Timothy Harlow and his lab assistants. She had to admit, from a scientific point of view, this was fascinating. The alien DNA was present in four of the "alien" Daniels, but in decreasing numbers, similar to the amount the first Daniel carried. All carried a higher concentration of human DNA.

But the anomaly didn't stop there. Doctor Harlow wanted to continue his testing, but based on initial results, he had hypothesized that not only were these doubles carrying two strands of DNA, they were actually fused. Almost like they were hybrids.

But not quite. Something just didn't sit well with that theory.

Sighing, she placed the notes down, shifting her weight in her already uncomfortable seat. She had been sitting here for the past couple of hours, working feverishly with the information as she received it, all the while keeping an eye on her patient.

Cocking her head, Janet peered to her right, studying Daniel. She was pleased that his fever had gone down a notch, but it was still high enough to cause her concern. Though, his coloring had improved, and he had started to move around in his sleep. All positive factors.

The best news had to be the fact that even though he had traces of the alien chemical in his blood, he did not have the alien DNA in his system.

She could breathe a sigh of relief over that, at least.

Smiling softly, she reached over and took his hand, squeezing it gently. It felt warm to her touch, but she kept it locked within her grasp, trying to reassure him through his muddled haze that everything would be okay.

In response, he moaned slightly, and for a moment, Janet thought he would open his eyes. But that moment was fleeting and he shifted again, drifting back into a quiet slumber.

Disappointed, Janet sighed, and patted his hand.

"Doctor Fraiser?"

Janet sharply withdrew her hand, her head snapping up as she glared at the airman standing in the doorway. "Yes?" she answered quickly.

"Doctor Fraiser, I have someone here to see you. He was rather insistent."

Frowning, Janet leaned forward in her seat, struggling to catch a glimpse of the shadowy figure standing in the hallway. "Sure, let him in."

The airman nodded, ushering the gentleman inside.

Janet immediately sat straighter. One of the Daniels appeared in the doorway, a little hesitant at first, but more relaxed once he caught her gaze. Smiling, he took a step forward, entering the room.

Quickly, she glanced over to the airman, making sure he remained alert.

"I'm-I'm not going to hurt you, you know," Daniel said softly, keeping some distance between them.

"After your little display earlier with Colonel O'Neill, I'm not so sure," she stated firmly.

At first, Janet was sure he was going to laugh, but he didn't. Instead, he frowned, knotting his forehead in that way Daniel did, and studied her curiously.

"You know which one I am?"

She nodded. "I'm a doctor. And you are my patient. All of you. I need to have a keen eye to tell you apart, wouldn't you say?"

He nodded, a grin spreading across his lips. Then, abruptly, he grabbed a chair, dragging it over to the bed, and positioned it across from her, causing her to start. When he made no move against her, and just settled into the seat, Janet held up her hand to the guard, tipping her head once to acknowledge she was all right.

"What did you want to see me about?" she asked him, keeping to business.

Daniel folded his hands, looking down at the floor for a few seconds before he shot his head up to look at the unconscious Daniel. "How's he doing?" he asked curtly.

Out of habit, Janet glanced over to him and rubbed his arm. "He's improving, but he's not out of the woods." Cautiously, she pressed a little farther. "Why? Are you concerned for him?"

He snorted. "He's the problem. He's the one that started this whole mess."

"Why do you say that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied angrily. He pointed at himself. "This isn't normal. I don't need to tell anyone that."

"No, you're right. It's not normal." She smiled nonetheless. "But we'll help you get through this and make sure we continue to monitor your health."

He eyed her suspiciously. "And what good will that do?"

"Well," she began, folding her hands on her lap, "I'm not going to lie to you. I've never dealt with anything like this before. But, all of you seem to be in good health, except for—" She doubted saying "the real Daniel" would get her far in this conversation, so she opted for a small motion with her hand to her bedside occupant. "And we have dealt with many different cases here at the SGC over the past few years. I've treated various people from offworld."

He seemed to consider her words, mulling them over as he tilted his head from left to right. "Yeah, I know," he said finally.

Curious, she asked another question. "How do you know?"

He shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "I don't know. Just a feeling I get."

"A feeling?" She leaned forward slightly. "Can you describe that for me?"

He sighed, and shook his head, refusing to meet her gaze. Then, he turned away, bowing his head as he became lost in a world of his own.

A little nervous, Janet placed her notes aside and picked up her stethoscope, as well as a large blood pressure cuff. Without another word, she walked over to him, slipping the cuff on his right arm, ignoring his wary glance. Quietly, she started to inflate the cuff.

"What's this for?" he asked, tilting his head upward to watch her.

"Just checking up on you," she said gently. "You look stressed."

"I'm always stressed," he muttered. "Or, at least, for as long as I can remember. Oh, that's cold."

She smiled as she pressed the stethoscope to his skin, keeping an eye on his numbers. "Well, you're fine," she said, deflating the cuff. "But do you want to tell me about these memories of yours?"

"All to help him, right?" he asked, his gaze never leaving her.

She wasn't sure what she saw in his eyes, but something about his gaze made her heart beat faster. While she was sure there was anger, sadness, and confusion dwelling inside, she also believed she saw longing and anticipation.

Longing and anticipation?

Janet decided she had asked enough questions for now. She smiled again, but kept her thoughts to herself. Carefully, she leaned over, starting to undo the cuff on his arm. As her leg brushed against his thigh, she stiffened, frowning when she thought she felt him squeeze her closer with his legs.

Breathing out slowly, Janet told herself that she was being silly, and was just imagining things. Yet despite her self-lecture, she felt uneasy, and quickly, she removed the cuff from him.

"You're all set," she told him. "So, unless you have anymore—"

She stopped, a little unnerved by the fact he was still staring at her. Then, slowly, he rose to his feet, practically towering over her. His gaze only intensified.

"Glasses? I was wondering you had any extra pairs of glasses," he said softly. "We're not allowed into Daniel's office to snatch his spares."

Janet cleared her throat and nodded. "I always keep a couple of spares in the infirmary."

When she noticed he had edged closer, she decided to take charge. Turning, but keeping her gaze on him, she walked over to one of her cabinets and opened a drawer. Fumbling slightly, her fingers finally found the spare she kept in this room. Quickly, she handed them over to the man with Daniel's face and made her way back to her seat.

"Thank you," he said, smiling, slipping the glasses on his face.

Janet blinked. You would have never known he was a different man.

"You're welcome," she replied. Holding her head up, she motioned for the guard to come forward to retrieve the man.

Daniel pouted in response, sending her the most pathetic look she'd ever seen. Sighing, she folded her hands in her lap, and glared at him.

"I won't say a word," he said.

Despite his calm voice, she knew she saw the mischievous spark in his eyes. This time, it wasn't her imagination.

"I'll just stay here…" He reached over and grabbed a spare notebook and pen that had been resting by Janet's notes before sitting down quickly. He scribbled down a few words before he paused, raising his eyebrows as he peered at her over the rim of his glasses. Eliciting no response from her, he smiled, hastily bowing his head to scribble some more.

Janet didn't know what to say. In many ways, he was like Daniel, and in other ways, he wasn't. But he hadn't made any move to harm anyone since they arrived, and despite the unease she felt near him, she didn't think he was dangerous.

If having a little company helped her solve the problem that plagued the real Daniel, then there was no harm in allowing him to stay.

That made sense, she thought, patting the unconscious Daniel's arm.

Finally, Janet waved away the guard, allowing him to take up his position back at the doorway. No harm in being a little cautious though.

Shaking her head, Janet blocked out the man's behavior and dug back into reviewing her lab results.


	12. Chapter 12

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" General Hammond asked.

Colonel O'Neill shook his head. "No, Sir, that about sums up the trip."

Sam nodded. "They were just…there."

They couldn't really elaborate any further. Every single one of the Daniels that they had brought back were identical to the Daniel they knew. Even if all their mannerisms and behaviors weren't one hundred percent the same, they were close enough to remind her of the real Daniel.

"What about all the ones you brought back with you? Have they mentioned anything?"

"Nada," O'Neill muttered.

"They have not provided much information," Teal'c admitted.

"To be honest, Sir, I am not quite sure they really understand what is happening themselves," Sam added.

General Hammond pondered her words, pausing for only a moment before he spoke again. "How do you mean, Major?"

"Well, Sir, they made no move to hurt us, and they seem concerned over Daniel's welfare. So much so, in fact, they were reluctant to tell us they weren't Daniel until they were assured we would help him."

"She's right, Sir." Colonel O'Neill leaned over and clasped his hands on the table. "They're hiding something, and I don't know what, but they had nothing but Daniel on their minds." He shook his head. "But I agree with Carter. I don't even think they know what they're hiding."

"So where does that leave us?" Hammond asked. "Is this something set up by the Goa'uld? Any other threat from the planet?"

"There was no foreseeable threat on the planet, General Hammond," Teal'c said. "I do not believe the Goa'uld were involved with what happened to Daniel Jackson."

"So, what exactly are they?" Hammond was beginning to sound exasperated. "Clones? Alien life forms?"

Sam exhaled. Wouldn't they all like to know.

"Daniel," the colonel said simply. "They all act like him, in one way or another."

Teal'c cocked his head. "Yet, they refer to him as father."

"That's not normal," Hammond said sternly. "I'm not comfortable having a bunch of clones, or whatever they are, in this facility. We don't know anything about them at this point, if they have ulterior motives, or if they could become a danger at a later time." He pressed his lips together, staring at the three remaining members of SG-1. "You haven't given me much to go on."

"I know, Sir," Sam began, "but I don't think they'll try anything."

"And how did you come to this conclusion?"

Sam went to answer, but quickly shut her mouth. She really couldn't answer that justly. She glanced over to Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c, finding the same sentiment mirrored in their eyes, but they also appeared unable to explain it.

"Major?" General Hammond pressed.

"It's just a feeling," she replied, but quickly added, "but I'm sure—"

He shook his head, interrupting her before she could continue. "I'm sorry, Major, but—"

"Sir?"

General Hammond stopped, turning in his chair to gaze at Sergeant Siler. For a moment, Sam felt relief, able to formulate her thoughts and ideas more clearly, now that she wasn't as distracted.

But her relief dissipated when she caught sight of who was standing with Siler.

"Doctor Jackson?" General Hammond asked.

Daniel was standing quietly beside the sergeant, his ever-roving gaze scouting out the briefing room. Almost immediately, his gaze fell to the Stargate, his eyes widening as he stared at it.

And just as quickly, Sam felt her hopes dash, realizing this wasn't the Daniel she was hoping him to be.

"I'm one of them," he said at last, his gaze settling on General Hammond. "I was hoping to join the debriefing."

"I'm sorry, son, but I can't allow that."

"Why don't you go back and we'll talk to you when we're done," Colonel O'Neill said evenly.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I really feel like I can contribute," Daniel said, ignoring O'Neill's comment.

Sam eyed him closely for a moment, studying his features as he stood his ground. "You're Dan, right?"

He nodded. "Maybe once we start talking, I'll be able to fill in some of the missing pieces."

General Hammond was thinking hard; Sam could tell by the creases in his forehead. "Alright, son, take a seat." He motioned to the empty chair by Sam. "Why don't we take it from the top?"

* * *

Janet slammed down her pen and glared at Daniel. "Okay," she said. "What is the problem?" 

Daniel shrugged, peering at her innocently over the rim of his glasses, while sending her a little smile. She didn't buy it for one second.

Daniel had been watching her for the past hour, sneaking little glances here and there before he'd scribble frantically in his notepad. At first, Janet had dismissed it as simple curiosity. But after the next several times, her patience was being to wear thin.

"Daniel," she said sternly. "I allowed you to stay in here as long as you weren't a distraction."

"I'm a distraction?" he asked, obviously amused. His eyes twinkled as he studied her closely. A little too closely. "You find me distracting? What about me is distracting?"

Janet knew better to even attempt to answer a question like that one. "Just-just keep still and let me do my job."

Why was she even tolerating this? She should just kick him out, as she did with Colonel O'Neill.

"I haven't said a word." His smile broadened and he winked before turning back to his notebook. His hands moved furiously over the pad. "I've been perfectly quiet…"

As his voice began to trail off, Daniel's strokes became elongated and more deliberate, hesitating just long enough for the sound of his breathing to come into perfect rhythm with his actions. Every few strokes, he would pause, holding the pen at an angle, slightly elevated above the paper, and focus his gaze inward. Then, he would catch her eye for a brief moment before beginning the whole process over again.

Janet swallowed hard, finding herself rising in her chair slightly. Tipping her head to the left, she attempted to sneak a peek at what Daniel was doing, and why he seemed to be so passionately involved in it.

Daniel stopped, his eyes slowly rolling upward, his gaze locking onto her. He didn't say anything, but instead just raised his eyebrows.

Sighing angrily, and more than a bit perturbed, Janet turned back to the medical charts she was evaluating. What was she? A schoolgirl? This was ridiculous. She was an adult woman. A doctor. She shouldn't be…acting this way.

Channeling her anger back into her job, she turned to the unconscious Daniel beside her. He continued to rest, his face pinched into a perpetual frown, as if even deep in his subconscious he was still thinking.

"You are curious, aren't you?" the Daniel seated across from her said.

Warily, she shot him a furtive glance, before gazing back at the presumed original. "I'm not curious."

"You want to see what I am doing, right?"

She breathed out, ignoring the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Not really."

"Okay," he said with a shrug, returning to his work.

Mentally kicking herself, she just stared at him. He had begun his ministrations again, now with even more care and ease, stopping to gasp slightly every time he paused.

Shaking her head, Janet returned to Daniel. The Daniel that currently was not getting under her skin. She checked his pulse, and then smoothed back his hair, pleased how much color had returned to his face.

"I can show you, if you like."

"I'm-I'm not curious," she repeated, stammering slightly. Turning away from Daniel she glared at the other straight in the eyes. "I don't know what you're up to, but—"

"I'm just here," he said with a soft voice. Quietly, he rose to his feet, with that smirk never leaving his face, as he came to meet her. A bit hesitantly, he tilted the notepad for her to see. "It's just…a little something."

Janet nearly lost her balance, grabbing onto Daniel's bedside for support. She had never seen anything quite like it, never something filled with so much passion and energy.

Something from Daniel.

Feeling some of her strength return, she grabbed the notepad, running her fingers over the sketch. There, blinking back at her, was her own face, duplicated in near perfect detail, the ink rounded in soft curves, her hair finished with fine detail. She was amazed how he'd even captured the emotions in her eyes. The picture seemed almost if it were alive.

"Daniel…"

"It's not finished," he told her, sliding up to her left. He pressed his hand against hers, securing her grip on the notepad. Casually, he slung his other arm over her shoulder, using his free hand to point at his sketch. "See? Right here." He tapped at the pad, sandwiching her between himself and the piece of art. "There's a lack of detail around the nose. When you think, your nose kinda scrunches up in this cute little way, and I—"

Janet cleared her throat, suddenly feeling awkward over the whole conversation. She dislodged herself from his hold, pressing a little closer to Daniel's bedside.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice nearly breaking. He steeled himself, backing away from her. "I shouldn't have gotten as close as I did. I forget that to you, I'm just some alien."

"No," she said softly, willing herself to take a step forward.

It wasn't that she feared him, or that he truly made her uncomfortable. In fact, having him close to her, sharing with her something so detailed and personal had made her feel special, and flattered. But, it also forced her to come to terms with some unsettling emotions of her own.

"No," she said again. "I don't see you just as an alien. You're very much like Daniel, in a way."

"But I'm not that Daniel," he said sourly.

The comment threw her for a moment, the anger laced with contempt. His eyes were burning, and the pain inside them was so great she almost felt it as well.

She couldn't understand why he felt so much resentment towards Daniel, or what the real source of his anger could be. But she did understand that he was more human than alien, and he carried the same kind of spark Daniel always had.

Cautiously, she came to him, and placed her hand on his arm. "You're your own person, Daniel. You may be like Daniel in many ways, but you are still you. No one can take that away from you. You don't need to try and be someone else."

"How do you know that?" he asked, his voice wavering. "No one knows what we are. We're not people. No one sees us as people. We're either him," he motioned to Daniel with disgust. "Or just some strange alien."

She rubbed his arm affectionately, shaking her head. "I just know, okay? Look," she said, taking his hand and bringing his notepad forward. "Look what you've accomplished. That is amazing and you did that on your own."

He chuckled, the laughter reaching his eyes. But it was only for a moment. "Not really," he muttered. "It's not that hard after you've studied and been forced to draw Egyptian hieroglyphs countless times."

She blinked, her mind struggling to wrap itself around that statement. "How? How could you know that if you're not Daniel?"

To this, he did not reply. He stared back at her, dumbfounded, as he searched for an answer.

"Daniel," she started, her voice rising as she became excited. "I need to ask you more questions about—"

"Wha?"

Janet jerked, hearing the broken voice from behind her. As she came to Daniel's beside, she felt a wave of relief pass over her, clutching his hand as he opened his eyes.

"Daniel?" She rubbed his arm soothingly. "Daniel, can you hear me?"

His response was a sleepy blink, his blue eyes focusing on her only for a moment before they wandered the infirmary. The eternal frown on his face only deepened. When his gaze came back to meet her again, she felt his hand squeeze her arm.

"Daniel?"

And squeeze. His eyes widened with shock, his gaze now fixed behind her.

Janet glanced at her shoulder, watching as the other Daniel stepped back, his own gaze a mix of horror and shock. He almost appeared afraid, moving farther and farther back, until he was behind his chair. Gone was the anger, the smugness, or even the mischief in eyes. He just stared, totally focused on Daniel.

Frowning, Janet reached her spare hand forward. "Hey, it's okay," she said. "He's—"

"Asleep again," he finished for her, sighing with relief.

He was, she thought, releasing Daniel from her grasp. Quietly, she placed his hand by his side, and allowed him the rest he needed. She couldn't imagine what was going through his mind, in those brief moments of lucidity when he gazed upon the face of himself. Was he aware enough to remember what happened on the planet? Or was his feverish state just complicating the problem?

Whatever the answer, Janet knew she would not know until Daniel awoke. But that didn't solve the other problem.

She took a cautious step toward the other Daniel. "Are you okay? What just happened back there?"

He shook his head, clearly agitated. "Nothing," he said quickly. "Nothing."

Without another word, he took his seat, clutching onto the notepad and hugging it close. After he took a few gulps of air, he seemed to relax, easing back into a comfortable position. Once again, he started scribbling on the notepad.

"Daniel…"

"No, I'm fine," he said curtly, refusing to look at her. "Just threw me a little, seeing him like that. That's all. I'm fine. He's fine. We're fine."

She knew in that instant, things weren't fine at all.

Going against her better judgment, she allowed for him to stay, but kept her sense more alert than ever, as she continued to plough through Daniel's latest mess.

* * *

"That's all I remember, I swear." 

Jack chewed on the inside of his lip, eyeing Dan closely. His instincts didn't find anything deceitful about the man. In fact, Jack thought he was more confused than anything else. Then again, if Jack had woken up to find himself lying next to a man that looked just like him, he might feel a little confused, too.

"Nothing more?" Carter pressed, leaning in a little closer to Dan. "You just remember waking up next to Daniel?"

"And the two of you were covered in the alien substance?" Teal'c asked.

Dan shook his head. "It's all very hazy," he said distastefully. "Everything is becoming more and more distant."

When Jack thought Hammond couldn't look even more confused…

"That may have something to do with the fact their DNA has been altered," Carter explained.

"It could be," Dan admitted, rubbing his chin. "All I know is that I woke up near Daniel…and the others."

"And you said he was unconscious at the time?" Jack asked. "What about the other ones?"

"The same as myself. I can't speak for them…but I felt compelled to be near him. I knew he'd help me."

"How did you know that?" Hammond questioned.

Dan glanced quickly to Carter, then Jack and Teal'c, before moving his gaze to General Hammond. "I know this sounds foolish, but I just knew. He's…like a father to me."

Jack tried to hide his discomfort, but the whole thought was cringe worthy. These were adult men, nearly identical to Daniel and yet they called him their father. It just didn't sit well with him.

"That's what the first one said, the one you initially brought through the Gate, isn't it?"

Jack nodded to Hammond. "Yes, Sir. That one is still convinced Daniel's his father."

"Well, he is," Dan stated, rather defensively. "He's our father and we're extremely worried about him."

"Sorry to burst your bubble because I can tell you care for the guy," Jack said. "But, he's not your father. You see, children tend to be younger and don't look exactly like their parents. Plural."

Dan just glared at him.

"Well, that's not always the case, Sir," Carter said, stepping in. He could already imagine the wheels spinning in her head. "Some creatures reproduce by asexual reproduction."

Jack had nothing to say to that thought. Imagining Daniel reproducing…No, forget it. He didn't want to imagine Daniel reproducing in any capacity, let alone by himself.

"Well, forgive me for intervening, here, but this is important to me. I understand that you don't see me, or any of us for that matter, as a human, but I do." Dan picked at his fingertips, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. "And human beings to do not reproduce in that way."

"I understand how you perceive yourself," Hammond said, his tone soft and gentle. "But you have to look at our perspective, son. There are a total of five men on this base who are physically identical. Now, all five of you have had contact with an alien substance. Four of you have alien DNA. I have one man unconscious in the infirmary. And despite everything you've told us, we still don't have a clear idea of what happened."

Jack cocked his head, returning his attention to this Daniel. He knew that deflated look from past experience, but he also recognized the understanding in the other man's eyes.

Jack didn't like it. He got confused enough when it came to alternate realities. Tossing a half a dozen Daniels into the mix, all of which emulated him in some way, just threw him for a loop.

Finally, after a moment of silence, Dan nodded. "I know. I just—it doesn't make any sense to me."

"Maybe you're trying too hard," Jack offered, hating to see Daniel, any Daniel, feeling so blue. "Relax a little. Then, it'll come to you."

"Or maybe you're not trying hard enough," Sam countered.

Jack raised his eyebrow at that comment, not particularly fond of his second-in-command trying to out maneuver him. "Oh?" Jack asked, finding Hammond's curiosity had been piqued as well.

Dan didn't seem all that amused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Yes, Major, do you want to clarify that statement?" Hammond asked.

She nodded, the light sparkling in her eyes. "Well, Sir, I was thinking. What if, for some reason, Daniel here, and the others memories are suppressed somehow?" She paused, allowing for her statement to impact the rest of them. "Look at the first Daniel we brought through the Gate. He hasn't been able to tell us what happened on the planet. None of them have. What if, whatever happened, was traumatic enough for the Daniels to keep that memory repressed?"

"Using the first one is a bad example, Major," Jack said wearily. "He's got the mind of a child."

"But why?" Carter continued. "Why not the others? And why do the others all act in a particular manner? If they were true clones, wouldn't they all act the same?"

"I'd like to understand as well," Dan admitted. "There are so many unanswered questions."

"Indeed," Teal'c stated. "All appear to be DanielJackson but are not."

Teal'c couldn't have summed it up any better, in Jack's opinion.

"So, what are you suggesting?" General Hammond asked.

"Perhaps a session of kel'no'reem will bring forth the memories buried within the various DanielJacksons." Leaning forward slightly, Teal'c burrowed his gaze into Dan. "I can show you the techniques for mediation."

"That…might be our best shot, Sir," Carter admitted.

Hammond nodded. "Very well. But I want you to keep working on figuring out the purpose of that alien substance," he said to Carter before shifting his focus to Jack. "Colonel, round up the…Daniels and help get them situated in Teal'c's room."

"One of them won't be able to do it, Sir." Jack knew that one of the Daniel's would never have the attention span to sit and mediate, but he was uncomfortable with the only alternative. He might as well just come out and say it. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Alright, Colonel. But stay on alert."

"Right."

The five of them rose to their feet, and headed for the exit.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack nearly blew a gasket when he opened the door to one of the rooms in the isolation quarters.

"Where the hell is he?" he asked.

Jackson lifted his head, blinking as if he were confused, before his vision cleared and he scowled at Jack. "That's what I'd like to know!" Jackson rose to his feet, tossing a couple of crayons over to Danny. "He said he'd only be gone for a few minutes and look!" He pointed to Danny. "I've been stuck alone with him all this time!"

"Hi, Jack!" Danny exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Have you come to play?"

"Not right now," Jack replied distractedly. If they'd lost one of these clones…"Where'd he go?"

Jackson crossed his arms over his chest. "Something about Doctor Fraiser."

"Sir?"

Jack glanced over his shoulder, noting Carter's worried expression. Teal'c and Dan were right behind her.

"Teal'c, escort Dan and Jackson down to your room and see what you can get out of them. Carter, you're with me." He motioned with his hand to Danny. "Come on, you're coming with us, too."

"Yay!" Danny scooped up a coloring book and rushed over to Jack, linking with him arm to arm. Jack just rolled his eyes, but he didn't have time to deal with Danny's affections.

The fact that the moody one was alone with Fraiser didn't sit well with him. Then again, they'd let Dan just waltz into their debriefing.

"What's going on?" Jackson asked as he met up with Teal'c. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No. Not yet, anyway," Jack muttered. "Just head down with Teal'c and he'll explain everything."

"Everything will be fine," Teal'c stated. He beckoned Jackson closer. "We will begin meditations in my quarters."

Jackson's eyes widened as big as saucers. "Really? A Jaffa technique? You're going to show us?"

Dan rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. Let's go."

Jack urged them to get the lead out of their pants and ushered everyone out into the hallway. He wanted to get down to the infirmary sooner than later, and make sure everything was kosher.

* * *

"Doc, you okay?" 

Those were the first words out of Colonel O'Neill's mouth as he entered the infirmary. Janet had to admit she was a little shocked by them, turning around from her lab table to frown at him.

"I'm fine," she said, voicing her confusion. "What's the problem, Colonel?"

His hard glare had already found its target. Her confusion growing, Janet stepped away from her table and came to stand beside Colonel O'Neill and the seated Daniel. Daniel, not at all perturbed by the colonel's behavior, just gazed up and smiled, sending him a mock salute.

Not the best thing to do, she mused.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Daniel crossly.

"Just keeping Janet company," he replied with a smile.

His response only caused Colonel O'Neill's eyes to darken. "Janet, is it?" He shot an angry, if not curious look at Janet. "Really?"

"Sir, he's just been sitting here, keeping me company, just like he said," Janet replied calmly. "He hasn't done anything to threaten me, or my staff."

"He shouldn't be in here," Colonel O'Neill grumbled.

"Says who?" Janet asked, surprised over how defensive she felt. "This is my infirmary. The men who you brought back with you through the Gate do not have any contagions. They're perfectly safe." Janet paused, believing she saw the seated Daniel's eyes light up. "Besides, there was an airman at the door at all times."

Colonel O'Neill considered her words, but she knew he wasn't happy. He didn't seem to want to press the matter, though. He'd already become interested in the pad of paper that Daniel was holding.

_Oh God_, she thought. _Don't let him see the drawing._

"Whatcha writing?" O'Neill asked, peering over Daniel's shoulder.

"Yeah, whatcha writing?" Danny mimicked.

"None of your business."

"Let me see it."

"No, Jack, I said—"

"Janet?"

Janet shook herself out of her thoughts, blushing slightly as she faced Sam. Her friend was worried, her blue eyes focused solely on her.

Sam reached out, placing her hand on Janet's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Sure," she said, almost automatically. "Fine."

Sam wasn't convinced, and Janet couldn't blame her. What was she thinking by replying in such a terse manner?

"Janet…"

Pushing down her feelings of awkwardness, Janet slid a little closer to Sam. She knew her friend would only continue to pester her, so she might as well share what was on her mind. She stole a glance over to Colonel O'Neill and the two alien Daniels, and then released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"I think one of the aliens is hitting on me."

She immediately regretted saying those words. An alien was hitting on her. How utterly bizarre did that sound? By the look on Sam's face, it must be worse than she thought.

Frowning, her eyes dancing between amusement and confusion, Sam pressed her weight onto the table, and pointed over her shoulder with her free hand. "One of the Daniels?"

Janet nodded slowly.

With a soft chuckle, Sam's confusion slipped into outright disbelief. "Come on, you're joking, right?"

"I'm dead serious, Sam," Janet replied, beginning to feel defensive again. What was so wrong with an alien having an attraction to her? She shook her head and cleared her throat. "The one there, with Colonel O'Neill."

"The childlike one?"

"Very funny," Janet mumbled. "No, the other one."

Sam went to turn her head to gaze at them, but Janet caught her quickly. "Don't look," she hissed, bringing her closer.

This only incited another chuckle from Sam. "Janet, you realize this is ridiculous. You're acting like a teenager."

"Well, he didn't draw your portrait, now did he?"

The laughter immediately fell from Sam's eyes, and she grabbed Janet, bringing her farther from the table, and farther away from Colonel O'Neill and the Daniels. "He sketched your picture?"

Janet smiled triumphantly.

Sam's face broke into another grin. "This I have to see," she said, already making her way back to the Daniels and Jack.

Before Janet had a chance to protest, Sam had slipped from her grip, and had begun to walk to the Daniel in question.

But he appeared to have other plans. Startled, Janet took a step back as he darted out from beneath the colonel and the other alien version of Daniel, and started to nonchalantly stroll over to where she was standing. Sam stepped aside, her amusement replaced with a look of curiosity.

"Janet," Daniel said, stopping in front of her. She has seen that look of annoyance far too many times before. "Is there any way you can order Jack out of here? He is breaking my concentration."

"Oh, be quiet," O'Neill muttered, dragging Danny along with him as he and Sam joined them. "What the hell are you scribbling anyway?"

Ignoring him, Daniel held up a torn sheet of paper, allowing the light to illuminate some of the markings. Handwriting, she decided, able only to catch a word or two, as Daniel repositioned the paper.

"I have something for you," Daniel told her. "It's not much, but it's the best I can do with all these distractions," he grumbled under his breath, glaring pointedly at Colonel O'Neill. "Would you like me to recite it for you?"

Embarrassment could not describe what she was feeling right now. Sam looked shocked, or amused, and Colonel O'Neill appeared downright angry.

Danny clapped his hands and cheered. "Read!"

"I'd rather do this—"

Daniel was cut off mid-sentence as Colonel O'Neill snatched the paper. When Daniel hissed and tried to reclaim his paper, O'Neill just causally turned away, muttering under his breath as he read. Janet attempted a peek, but she couldn't get close enough.

Maybe that was a good thing. After a moment, he lowered the paper, his eyes narrowing.

"Feeling rather poetic, aren't we?" the colonel said.

Daniel shrugged. "It's really none of your business."

"What? Let me see," Sam said, grabbing the piece of paper from her commanding officer. Grinning, she stole a glance at Daniel before she continued to read. "A poem? Oh, how sweet. How come Daniel never writes me poet—Oh my God!"

Red faced, Sam shoved the poem back to Daniel, her eyes widening when she finally faced Janet.

"What?" Janet asked, finally unable to contain herself any longer. She distinctly felt like the outsider, the one left out of an important joke, just like when Urgo had graced SG-1 with his presence.

"Oh, that's better left unsaid," Colonel O'Neill mumbled, his tone becoming severe.

"It's not dirty," Daniel countered, pocketing the piece of paper. "It's colorful."

"It is?" Danny asked, hopping in his spot, looking for the piece of paper. "I didn't see colors."

"When I read it, you certainly will," Daniel said mischievously, his full attention focused on Janet.

She blinked at him, wondering just how many shades of pink her face was turning.

"Alright, fun's over," Colonel O'Neill said, grabbing Daniel by the scruff of the neck. He resisted, cursing lightly, but O'Neill didn't budge. "We're going for a trip to Teal'c's and he's going to show you how to meditate."

"Meditate?" Janet shot a look over to Sam.

"The…Daniels don't seem to have any recollection of what happened on the planet," Sam explained. "We're hoping to tap into any memories they might have repressed or figure out why they seem to know so much about Daniels' life."

"I'm standing right here, you know," Daniel said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, and not for long. Let's go." The colonel gave him a shove, pushing him towards the door. He beckoned Danny with the other hand, taking him by his side before regarding the other Daniel sternly. "You can come visit later."

"Really?"

"No."

A litany of curses strung out of Daniel's mouth, but faded as he, Danny, and Colonel O'Neill disappeared around the corner. Flustered, and a little disappointed, Janet stared off into place for a moment after they left.

A poem? A drawing? What on Earth was going through this Daniel's mind?

When she turned around, Janet found Sam flipping through the notepad Daniel had left behind. She paused, holding up the drawing he had sketched earlier that day. Amazed, Sam shook her head before putting the pad down next to the still unconscious Daniel.

"He drew that?"

Janet sighed, answering her friend with a curt nod. "I really don't know what to say."

"It's incredible," Sam said for her. Glancing over at Daniel, she exhaled deeply, running her hands through her blonde hair. "How is our Daniel doing, though?"

"Stable," Janet replied. "He's still feverish and he's only gained consciousness once, briefly." When she saw Sam react with surprise, she continued. "I wasn't able to get through to him. He was extremely disoriented. I don't think he understood what was happening."

Sam pursed her lips, her gaze falling back down to Daniel. Silently, she picked up his hand and patted it. "What does that mean? Will he be alright in the end?"

"I still don't know," Janet admitted, feeling more helpless than she wanted. "I have no idea what that substance could have done to him."

"I'll be heading to the lab to see if there is anything I can do." Gently, Sam placed Daniel's hand back on the gurney. "There has to be some connection between whatever that substance was and whatever happened to Daniel."

Janet agreed with her. But could they even determine that connection? With Daniel unconscious, and his mental state unknown, they couldn't even guess what happened on the planet if the other Daniels weren't talking.

"Are we sure that they have repressed memories or they just don't want to tell us what really happened?" Janet questioned.

"I've been wondering the same thing," Sam admitted. She sighed. "General Hammond is concerned over that possibility. Not to mention that they all have working knowledge of Daniel's history."

"But they aren't clones. At least, not by our standards."

"Yeah," Sam said, sounding dejected. "But we'll figure something out."

Janet nodded, but didn't say anything. Somehow, she had a feeling Sam wasn't finished.

"Are…you going to be okay?" Sam asked, somewhat guardedly.

"Am I okay?" Janet was taken aback by the question. "What do you mean?"

Stealing a not-so subtle glance towards Daniel, and then back to Janet, Sam sighed before continuing. "About Daniel." She swallowed hard, rubbing her hands on her thighs. "About you."

Janet wanted to deny the rush of blood to her cheeks, but she could already feel the warmth spreading over her. It wasn't that obvious, was it? What was she thinking, anyway? Obvious? There was nothing there.

Her moment's hesitation was her undoing. She found Sam's sympathetic gaze studying her, scrutinizing her. Janet felt both exposed and angry, but also knew that Sam, her friend, was only trying to help.

"I've noticed for awhile now," Sam offered. Quietly, she walked over to Janet, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Anything I can do?"

"No," Janet said, her voice only a whisper. She found herself standing straighter, her military resolve kicking in. "I'm his doctor. He's under my care. I'll do anything I can for him. My patient," she stressed. "There is nothing more than that."

"Janet…"

"Nothing more than that," she repeated, her voice hollow.

Sam nodded, vainly disguising the regret in her eyes. "Okay. Well, you know where I am if you…if you need to talk," she said softly, rubbing Janet's arm. "I'm going to see what I can do in the lab. I'll let you know as soon as we make any headway."

As soon…Not if…

She knew Sam would do her best, as they all would, to help Daniel, their friend, a person who meant so much to them.

Who meant so much to her…

Janet smiled at Sam, grateful for both her compassion and support. "Thanks, Sam."

Sam replied with a soft smile of her own, nodding once before she made her way to the door. This left Janet alone again, alone to watch over a patient for whom she had feelings that she realized she could no longer suppress.


	14. Chapter 14

"You. In here. Sit."

Teal'c cocked his head slightly at O'Neill's voice, quietly gazing at his tense form as he hovered in the doorway. With him, he had brought the one known as Danny, and the other known as Moody. This intrigued Teal'c. He wondered how this other alternative to Daniel Jackson would take to his teachings.

"Teal'c, you got yourself another student." O'Neill pressed the man down into a seated position in front of Teal'c. "Keep him in line, alright?"

Teal'c moved to gaze at the pouting alien, holding it for a moment, before returning his gaze to that of O'Neill. He was uncertain why there was so much animosity between the two men, though Teal'c had been witness to the tension between O'Neill and Daniel Jackson on many occasions. For Teal'c, it seemed, this case was one of extreme intensity.

"How are the others doing?" O'Neill asked.

"So far, they are faring well, O'Neill, though not as well as you once did." With the tilt of his head, he motioned to both of the other alien forms seated on either side of him, ignoring the sudden surprised expressions on their faces. "They seem to be unable to grasp one of the simplest parts necessary for kel'no'reem."

O'Neill rolled his eyes. "He means you have to be quiet."

"But it's all so fascin—"

"Ah!" Colonel O'Neill held up a finger, shaking his head at the one that was to Teal'c's left. "Give the man some quiet."

Teal'c could not help but smile. These Daniel Jacksons appeared to have the same curiosity as the original Daniel Jackson, though one, as O'Neill would say, "had it in spades."

"You all set?" O'Neill asked him, nudging the one with the mind of a child, who was curiously quiet, towards the door.

"We will be fine, O'Neill."

"Good," he replied with a nod. Teal'c watched as O'Neill rubbed his face, as if he were silently considering some thought, before he prepared to exit. "Call us if you get anything."

"Indeed I will."

"Great," the form to his right stated. "Since you have," he motioned with a wave of his hands, "those two now, I think my services might be more useful in the lab."

O'Neill paused at that statement, regarding the one that spoke closely. "Dan, right?"

"Geez, _you're_ the one that gave him the name. You should know."

"Moody, I wasn't talking to you. You will stay here with Teal'c." O'Neill's eyes flickered with annoyance, his gaze returning to prior man who had spoken. "Why do you think you'd be better off in the lab?"

"Maybe it will spark a memory. Or maybe I could help Sam, Janet, and the others."

The one O'Neill affectionately called "Moody" stood. "Well, if he's going to go help Sam, I should go help Janet."

O'Neill snorted. "I think you've helped her enough for one day."

The man in return narrowed his eyes, his mouth opening to speak. O'Neill didn't allow him to do so.

"Alright, Dan, pack it up. I'm bringing you to the lab. You and you," he said pointedly, "stay here and work on figuring out what happened on that planet."

Teal'c watched with mild amusement as Dan quickly jumped to his feet and slipped out of the door, leaving "Moody" to slump his shoulders and sulk. The one known as "Jackson," only shook his head, patting Teal'c on the knee gently.

"Don't worry, I'm staying with you."

Teal'c was uncertain if this was good or bad news.

When O'Neill and the others had finally left his quarters, Teal'c rolled back his shoulders, staring directly at his two companions. "As I stated before, we shall start slowly. Close your eyes and we shall begin again."


	15. Chapter 15

She just couldn't shake how difficult this was for her.

Janet sighed, gazing down at Daniel's unmoving form. His condition had barely changed, not even after all this time, and she was concerned for his mental state. At this time, they really had no idea how the trauma and the substance could affect Daniel, and his earlier moment of disorientation worried her.

Quietly, and cautiously, Janet moved over to him, easing her weight onto the side of the bed. When he made no sound to acknowledge her presence, she allowed herself to relax further before she began to reposition his pillows for added comfort.

She stopped for a moment to think, sitting there gazing at his face, as she had over a dozen times before. Daniel, like the other members of SG-1, and the other SG teams for that matter, was no stranger to the infirmary. He had been sent here to be treated for the strangest problems, and had been left in her personal care for nearly half of those times.

Every one of those times had been a close call, and had caused Janet to panic, though she would never show it. Worse were the times when he was believed to be dead. Even back in the days when she barely new him, he had felt the sting of his terrible luck. But it was that unease, that worry, that panic, which had caused her to realize there were other feelings just beneath the surface that she was trying to avoid.

She picked up his hand and squeezed it gently. She really didn't want to admit he'd won her from day one.

_But it was easier back then_, she thought, reaching over to brush aside his bangs. Daniel was a happily married man, and the love and devotion he showed for his wife had made Janet both proud and sorrowful to have him as a friend. Daniel was nothing like her ex-husband. Sha're was one lucky woman.

But it wasn't easy any longer, not with Sha're's passing. Not with the way Daniel lingered by her side. Not with the way Daniel gazed at her. Not with the way he remained in her care just a little too long.

Pushing back a surge of emotion, Janet released his hand and leaned over him, tucking in the edge of one his bed sheets that had loosened. She smiled, smoothing out the wrinkles, ignoring the shudder she felt as her stomach brushed against his abdomen.

She would concentrate on her work. She was his doctor.

Janet froze, feeling his left hand press onto her waist.

Startled, she pivoted her head, barely a few inches from his face, only to find a pair of sleepy blue eyes staring at her. Janet felt like a deer caught in a headlight, only the heat of his breath able to snap her from her shock.

Quickly, she withdrew, jumping to her feet. Daniel, if either angry or confused, didn't show it, his only movement the slow turn of his head, his gaze remaining centered on her.

"Daniel?" she asked.

He didn't respond. She moved closer, more hesitantly this time, easing up to his side.

Daniel still remained silent, but licked his lips once, slowly, almost teasingly, as if he were beckoning her with an invitation.

Janet blinked. She needed more sleep.

Without a second thought, she grabbed the cup of water she kept by his side, and pressed the straw to his lips. When he accepted it eagerly, she sighed with relief, thankful it was only her imagination that was getting out of hand.

Maybe she should schedule an appointment with Doctor MacKenzie for herself.

"There," she said, shaking herself out of her thoughts as she withdrew the cup. "How're you feeling?"

Again, he didn't reply, causing that uncomfortable feeling to start to creep into her consciousness again. Taking his hand, she checked his pulse. She would like to see his oxygen—

Janet never finished her thought, abruptly jerking upright when she saw Daniel grab at his chest. His face was wrinkled in discomfort, the pain laced in his features. Gasping, he moaned softly, and Janet knew she heard a distinct wheeze escape his lips.

She was on her feet in an instant, knowing exactly what was troubling him. Both she and her colleagues had hoped that his breathing problems would lessen as time passed, but it appeared that wasn't going to be the case. Quickly, she rolled the cart with the nebulizer over to his beside and prepared the medication. In less than a minute, she had the mouthpiece ready, and handed it over to him.

"Can you put this in your mouth?" she asked, holding it to his lips. "Just breathe in and out."

Daniel didn't answer, or even nod a yes or a no. Thankfully, he did grab for the instrument, fumbling over it as he tried to keep it balanced in his mouth. When the struggle continued for longer that it should, Janet intervened, leaning over him once again and clasped her hand over his, keeping his grasp steady.

That's how they remained for the next twenty minutes. She found her mind drifting off to the hum of the machine, coughing every so often as Daniel exhaled through the tubular device onto her face. But she didn't mind. It meant that he was awake, and breathing in the medicine as he should. She only had to tap him to remain conscious twice.

By the end, as the machine spat and sputtered, signifying the end of the mist, Janet found herself grateful, her arm tiring from remaining elevated and stationary for so long. Smiling down at him, Janet removed the mouthpiece from Daniel and reached over to shut down the device.

She jerked when she felt him grab her arm.

Worried, Janet ignored the whining of the machine and stared at him intently. "What is it, Daniel?" she asked him, alarmed at the confusion on his face. "Are you alright?"

He blinked at her, the glassiness in his eyes refusing to wane. "Why are you wearing your lab coat here?" he asked her hoarsely.

She…didn't know how to respond to that. "What do you mean?"

"Everything alright, Doc?"

Janet shook, dazed, as she turned to face Colonel O'Neill. He had a less than pleased look on his face, but she noticed he also appeared distracted, his gaze roaming around the room. Finally it settled on her and he frowned, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of Daniel.

"He's awake," Colonel O'Neill said.

"Colonel, he—" Janet winced, feeling Daniel's grip tighten. She glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice. Instead, his focus was solely on Colonel O'Neill. "Daniel?"

"What's he doing in our bedroom?" he whispered.

Janet felt her breath catch in her throat. Shocked, she turned to O'Neill, hoping her face hadn't turned a thousand shades of red. If she was blushing, he didn't comment on it, his own expression one of bewilderment.

"Five-five more minutes," Daniel said sleepily, curling up towards her. "Just five…"

And he was gone again.

Carefully, Janet removed herself from his side, shutting off the nebulizer in one quick flick. This allowed her a moment to compose herself, and push aside all the weirdness that had happened between herself and Daniel.

When she turned and smiled to face Colonel O'Neill, that moment of composure nearly shattered.

He did not look amused.

"What just happened?" he asked suspiciously.

"He's-he's delusional," she managed to say. "Either from the fever or an adverse effect from the substance on the planet. I really can't say which at this point until he's conscious for more than a few minutes."

"And not delusional," he added.

She nodded. "That would be helpful." She frowned, looking around the infirmary. "Where's?"

"My shadow?" Colonel O'Neill muttered. "He's with Hammond. I didn't want to bring him all bouncing around while you were…" He motioned with a wave of his hand towards Daniel. "Busy."

She cleared her throat. "Why thank you for your consideration, Colonel."

"Just trying to do my share," he said dryly, glancing around the room. "Look, why don't you take a break or join Sam and Dan in one of the labs. I brought him down there to see if their combined brain power could shed some light on the situation." Colonel O'Neill sighed, staring at Daniel. "I'll stay and watch him for a bit."

She smiled, truly appreciating the offer. "Thank you, but I think I'll stay with him a little longer, in case he awakens."

"Offer's open," he said with a forced smile, accentuating the statement by opening his arms.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer later."

He nodded, the smile vanishing from his face. "Alright, then, I guess I should go and release ol'Hammond before he kicks Danny through the Gate." He started towards the door, only pausing to arch his eyebrows as he threw her a devious look. "Behave yourself."

If she hadn't turned red before, she certainly was now. "Yes, Colonel."

After she watched him leave, Janet headed back to Daniel, pulling the chair to sit beside him, losing herself in a myriad of thoughts over what had just transpired.

* * *

"Okay, and…" 

"Nothing," Sam finished for Dan, sighing.

This was the fourth attempt they had made to get some kind of reaction from the planetary substance. Test, after test, after test, and still nothing.

Sam hated to admit it was starting to tick her off.

Initially, when they had first reviewed the substance, they thought it was dead. But now, after more careful testing, they weren't exactly sure what it was.

"It's just there," she muttered irritably. "We've tried a spectrum of different DNA samples, and the chemical refuses to react with any of them."

"And you've tried recreating the conditions on the planet?" Dan asked her.

She nodded. "That is one of the first things we tried." She placed her hands on her hips, staring at the stubborn sample that lay in front of her on the lab table. "We duplicated the lighting, the temperature, even the natural environment where the substance was found." She sighed. "And it still won't react."

"We even tried living matter versus the separate DNA samples we've used," Timothy added. "Still no reaction."

Dan nodded, bringing his hand behind his head as he stared thoughtfully at the substance. "Well, there must be something we're missing."

"I don't know what it could be," she admitted. Sam sighed in frustration. Daniel was lying unconscious in the infirmary. They needed to figure something out. What if he never was the same again? With another sigh, she faced Dan. "I've even tried changing the intensity of the light, heating up the substance from underneath to simulate geomorphic properties. Dr. Harlow has gone as far as shifting the container in conjunction with the angle of the light we're using to try and duplicate the planet's rotation."

"Wow," Dan mumbled.

"I know," Sam said, her voice deflated. "The problem is we still have to account for all the other factors here on Earth. As much as we can try and create the same conditions, we're always falling short." She ran her fingers through her hair. "The substance is inactive."

"Dormant?" Dan offered.

"Most likely," said Timothy. He leaned back in his chair, raising his eyebrows as his stared intently at Dan.

"What?" Dan asked, hovering a little closer to Sam.

"Is there anything at all you can tell us about this compound?" Timothy asked. "Anything you can remember at all before you…"

"I what? Developed? Came into being?" Dan crossed his arms. "I don't remember. I wish I could. And if I could, I would gladly share, but I just don't remember."

Sam rubbed his arm, trying to soothe the agitated man. She kept trying to remind herself that he wasn't really Daniel, but his mannerisms and his personality were nearly identical. Sure, there were a few differences, but those differences didn't outweigh the commonalities. Besides, the traits that Dan seemed to be missing she saw in the other…

"Sam?"

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Sam withdrew slightly, stepping away from Dan to stare at the dormant substance. That couldn't be it, could it?

Feeling her stomach flop, Sam fought for control, her wide eyes now focused solely on Dan. "Out of everything about Daniel, what do you identify most with?"

He frowned, his forehead depressed into furrows of wrinkles as he thought on her question. "I guess I would have to say I relate most to his academic pursuits. Why?"

"Right. You more intellectually inclined, aren't you?"

Slowly, Dan nodded. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I am incapable of anything else."

"No, I didn't mean it that way," she said, her excitement rising into her voice. "What I mean…What if you represent a part of Daniel?"

"A part," he repeated, sounding doubtful.

"Yes, a part."

"Like putting Daniel in a centrifuge and having his personality traits, or different parts of him separated," Timothy Harlow muttered, nodding his head slowly with understand. "Yes, that might actually explain all this."

"Daniel, you and the others may be fragments of one whole," she told him, even her own voice sounding astounded.

Dan shook his head, and for a moment she thought she saw anger in his eyes. "I refuse to believe that."

"It might not be a matter of believing or not," Timothy added. "If this theory pans out…"

"If this theory pans out, then what?" Dan said coolly. "That would define us as nothing, not human and not even alien. And then what about our father? What does that mean for him? If he's not whole, how do you expect to ever get him back?"

Sam stopped, feeling the excitement zapped from her. She hadn't even begun to consider all the consequences, yet. But Dan had a point. If her theory was correct, then how could they ever get Daniel back? If his personality had fragmented into separate entities, then Daniel wasn't even Daniel anymore.

She was jerked back to reality when she felt Dan's hand on her shoulder. "It's still a theory worth testing," he said softly.

She smiled, thankful for his support, but it was an emotion undercut by sadness. She didn't really know where to begin, or even how to test her theory. Part of her didn't even want to try.

This was one time she hoped she was wrong.

* * *

"Do you have any ideas at all?" Sam asked. 

Regretfully, Timothy shook his head. "I really don't have an objective format to test your theory. We won't know until Doctor Jack—" Timothy paused, his brow furrowing slightly. "What is he doing?"

Startled by his tone, Sam spun around, shocked to find Dan hovering over the specimen, his right hand carefully, quietly, unscrewing the top of the container.

"Dan?"

He didn't answer her.

"Dan," Sam said more firmly, taking a step forward, only to be held back in place by Timothy. She shrugged him off and took another step forward. "Dan, what are you doing? We don't know the kind of reaction that substance can cause."

"Well, then, let's find out," he answered.

Sam couldn't allow him to break protocol. Sure, they both had done it numerous times before, but this was different. Not with a potentially dangerous substance on their hands.

"Dan," she emphasized. "Don't make me—"

Even before she could finish, she flinched with horror as Dan shoved his hand down into the container, reaching for the goo. At once, Sam was both curious and terrified, knowing she should keep her distance from the man who was a quarantine waiting to happen, but also waiting to see if anything momentous happened.

For a second, Sam felt relief and disappointment, watching as the inactive substance remained, well, inactive at Dan's fingertips. She could see the displeasure masked in his features, the concentration in his eyes as he danced his fingers invitingly at the compound.

"Dan, if you don't take your hand out of there, I'll have to get one of the airmen to come and restrain you," Sam warned.

Dan sighed. "It doesn't matter." Pulling back his hand, he rested it on the top of the cylindrical container. "Whatever this is, it's just not reacting to anything."

"I think you should listen to Major Carter," Timothy said nervously. "Why don't you step away Daniel."

He shrugged. "Why not, I—"

Dan hissed, suddenly snapping his hand back as if he had been burned. The action caused Sam to jump, and then take a cautious step forward. "Dan?" she asked. "Dan, did you touch it?"

"No, I-I—" He winced and doubled over, cradling his hand to his stomach. "Uh…" he breathed.

"Dan?" Sam shot a look at the container, still noting no reaction. But Dan, on the other hand, appeared worse by the minute.

"Dan? Dan—"

He shook his head, breathing hard. "No," he said. "No, no, no…"

Dan winced, shaking more violently this time. Hesitantly, Sam reached out her hand to him, supported by Timothy at her side, but Dan just shook his head again. Panting hard, he stumbled back, before suddenly bolting for the door.

Sam's eyes widened. "Dan!" she yelled, running after him. She couldn't have him wandering the base after coming into contact with the substance. Turning around, she motioned to the container. "Timothy, please stay here. I'll—"

"Just go," he replied softly.

She nodded, and followed the half-crazed alien out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

He was delusional.

That is what she kept telling herself. There couldn't be any other reason. Daniel was feverish and delusional.

Janet gazed down at his sleeping form, wondering what could have sparked his hallucination earlier. Had he been dreaming of Sha're? Had he been longing for a time where they were together?

Something told her that wasn't the case. Also, she couldn't' deny the fact that he had recognized her, or had at least been confused with her wearing a lab coat. Their bedroom?

Janet shook her head, refusing to consider the thought Daniel might have developed feelings for her.

"Doc? Got a moment?"

Upon hearing Colonel O'Neill's voice, Janet stepped away from Daniel, and walked to the door. Any distraction right now would be a welcome one.

"What can I do for you?" she asked him.

Colonel O'Neill turned around and motioned behind him, beckoning with a wave of his fingers. "Come on, now. Get in here."

"She'll stick me with needles."

"No, she won't. Now get in here."

Janet watched as Danny poked his head inside the infirmary, clutching a large coffee table sized book like it was his only lifeline. His eyes met hers, only for a moment, before he shyly ducked his head behind O'Neill.

"He's not feeling well," Colonel O'Neill said evenly.

Smiling, Janet peered around O'Neill's back, and spoke quietly to Danny. "Hey," she said, running her hand down his shoulder. "Why don't you come in here for a minute and tell me what's wrong? Then, I might have something lying around here that will make you feel better."

Danny eyed her suspiciously, chewing on his lip as he considered her offer. "I get to sit with Daddy?"

Janet forced a smile. The notion that this grown man could see another grown man, a duplicate of himself, as a father was still disconcerting for her. She wasn't sure what to think.

"How about this. If you check out okay, and you behave, then maybe you can sit next to him for a little while."

Obviously, that was the right answer. Danny's face beamed brightly, and for the next few minutes, he gave her no problems at all. He suffered through her tests, her examination, and her questions without trouble.

Though, by the end, he started to fidget, his gaze inevitably falling back to Daniel. Finally, he started to whine, tugging at her sleeve desperately.

"Almost done," she told him. Shaking her head, she examined his results one more time, and placed her chart down. "You're fine. I don't see anything wrong."

"Maybe it's all that candy you've eaten," Jack told him.

"Nope!" He tugged at Janet's sleeve again. "Can I go now? Can I?"

Janet exchanged an uneasy look with Colonel O'Neill before nodding. "Yes, but be careful. Sit on the chair right next to him."

"Yay!"

"Danny, you heard her," O'Neill warned. "Don't sit on the bed. Don't touch him. Don't wake him." Colonel O'Neill pointed his finger sternly. "I mean it. If you do anything to disturb him, we are out of here."

"I'll be good!" Danny announced happily as he bounced over to Daniel. Barely able to contain himself, he giggled, dragging the chair across the floor with a hideous screech. Danny froze, mouthing he was sorry before gently sliding the chair next to the gurney. "Hi Daddy! Want me to read to you?"

Colonel O'Neill sighed. Janet touched his shoulder, concerned. The fine lines in the colonel's face were deepening, and if she didn't know any better, she would have guessed he was not getting enough sleep. None of them were for that matter.

"I'm fine," he replied to her silent question. Then, with another sigh, one more firmly irritated than the first, Colonel O'Neill snapped his fingers. "Hey, what did I just tell you?"

"I'm not touching!" Danny yelled. "Reading."

The colonel wasn't impressed. "Reading. You can't read your own name."

Danny's face darkened and for a moment Janet thought he would cry. "You're dumb," he muttered.

Unperturbed, O'Neill continued. "Don't bother him."

Danny stuck his tongue out at the two of them. "He likes sounds."

"Sounds?" Janet asked. "What do you mean?"

"Sounds," he replied, matter-of-fact. "Sounds. He likes them. They're pretty."

"He's an idiot," O'Neill said suddenly, taking Janet by surprise.

"Sir, maybe you should get some rest."

"No, I'm fine." Without pause, he walked toward Danny and grabbed him by the arm. "Let's go. We're leaving."

"No! Jan said I could stay! I was good!" Snorting angrily, Danny shoved the colonel, and quickly scooted his chair closer to Daniel. Colonel O'Neill came closer again, attempting to physically remove Danny from his seat.

Janet felt this situation was getting out of hand, fast.

"Sir!"

He stopped and frowned, glancing over his shoulder. "What?"

"Sir," she began more gently this time. "We're all tired, and we all have about reached our limits. Why don't you just sit down for a minute and rest?"

Before O'Neill could argue, Janet had produced another chair, and motioned for him to sit. Reluctantly, but without a word, he eased himself down into the chair and exhaled deeply. Though, she could still see his distress as he watched Danny like a hawk.

"Colonel, I am here. Just rest for a moment and I'll make sure both Danny and Daniel are fine."

He eyed her skeptically.

She arched her eyebrow in response. "Do you think I'm not capable of handling things in my own infirmary?"

"Of course not," he replied, but this time with a slight smirk. "Five minutes. Resting my eyes for five minutes."

Which turned into more like fifteen, she realized after she had finished cleaning up after Danny's exam. Colonel O'Neill was gone to the world, his head nodding off into his shoulder, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. Carefully, she walked past O'Neill and towards the gurney to keep her gaze on Danny.

He continued to babble away, as he had been doing this entire time. As she listened to his narrative, she had to chuckle, realizing it made very little sense. Every so often, though, she would stiffen as he slid closer to Daniel, vainly attempting to show the sleeping man a picture in the book. Then, he would just babble nonsense again.

In a way, it was sad. Sliding her hands into her pockets, she stopped and listened to him more intently. He was happy, content, but what would happen to him? He only had the mentality of a child. He couldn't understand how deeply this problem ran.

In fact, she was worried what would happen to all of them, including Daniel. What were they going to do with them all?

Pushing away her worrisome thoughts, she walked quietly to Danny. "What are you reading?" she asked.

Danny turned to her, his eyes shining with delight. "About kings."

She smiled, glancing down at the pictures in the large book. It was a book on ancient Egypt, which seemed appropriate, with large scenic views of the deserts, the pyramids, and various ancient artifacts. Text interlaced the beautiful photography.

"That is very pretty," she said softly. She pointed to one artifact. "That is nice, isn't it?"

Danny nodded. "For make-up."

"For make-up?" She grinned again, taken by his stories. "What about this?" she asked, motioning to another with the tap of her finger.

"Oh, see? That's the king's. This is a king," he told her lifting up the book for her to see. "He had lots of stuff. This is his pot. Isn't it nice?"

Janet rested her hand on his shoulder. "It's very nice."

"And, oh! See this? This talks about how he got born and came to be big."

"That's wonderful," she said softly, rubbing his shoulder. She followed his fingers as they graced over the pictures. Then, she frowned as she caught a certain line in the text. Surprised, she removed her hand and gazed at him seriously. "Can you read that?"

Danny blushed and shook his head. "No," he whispered shyly.

"Then, how did you know what this said?" she asked. It was right there in the text. A blurb on how this man rose to become pharaoh. "How do you know what this means?"

"Problem, Doc?"

Through the corner of her eye, Janet noticed Colonel O'Neill rise from his chair. He rubbed his face, gathered his bearings before he met her by Daniel's side.

"Damn, I said five minutes. What's it been?" he asked, muttering as he tapped his watch.

"It's not important. Sir, Danny seems to have some understanding on this subject," she said, focusing her attention back on Danny. "Can you tell me how you know what this says?"

This time, Danny shrugged. "Just do. Daddy knows, too."

"Daddy knows?" O'Neill repeated. She heard him grunt. "For cryin' out loud, we know he knows. How do you know?"

He shook his head, shifting to hug his knees. "Dunno. Dunno."

"It's okay," Janet said, soothing him. "Here, just read to Daniel quietly, okay?"

He nodded and she was grateful he'd kept the tears at bay. Slowly, Janet led Colonel O'Neill away from the gurney, but close enough to keep Danny and Daniel in their line of vision.

"What?" the colonel asked.

"It's amazing."

"What's amazing?" he asked impatiently.

"I've been watching the clones for quite some time now, keeping track of their behaviors."

"And?"

"Colonel, what if these beings aren't kidding when they call Daniel their father?"

He glared at her. "Tell me that you're kidding. You turning into a Carter on me?"

Janet ignored the comment, and glanced over at Danny. He was leaning over towards Daniel, but thankfully not on top of him, "showing" the unconscious man picture after picture. Pictures with which he seemed to have an unnatural familiarity.

It was all starting to fall into place for her, or at least she assumed.

"Sir, we could be looking at beings that innately share Daniel's knowledge. We're talking about individuals living with genetic memory."

Colonel O'Neill arched his eyebrows at that comment. "Like a Goa'uld, you mean?"

She sighed. "Yes, if you want to make that correlation. But, Colonel, the Goa'uld may not be the only beings in the galaxy that have the ability to possess genetic memory."

"Okay, so let's say I humor you and agree they're Daniel's…kids." O'Neill motioned dismissively to Danny and Daniel. "Why do they look like him? Why are they adults? Why is he unconscious?"

Janet followed his gaze, finding herself lacking the answers. Danny was "reading" to Daniel again, frowning when he couldn't pronounce a word, giggling when he got it right.

"I don't know, Sir," she admitted. "I can't explain any of that right now."

"That's right, Daddy, it's a ph-pharaoh."

Both Janet and Colonel O'Neill stole a glance at Danny. He was leaning over a little too closely to Daniel now, and she knew she was going to have to put an end to it, even if Danny threw a temper tantrum.

"Alright, Danny, time to give Pops some space."

"No," Danny mumbled, slipping closer to Daniel, shaking the bed in the process.

"See?" Colonel O'Neill rubbed his face. "This is why we should have left before…Daniel?"

Jerking, Janet pushed O'Neill gently to the side, and rushed over to the side of the gurney. There was Daniel Jackson, wide-awake, his gaze jumping from person to person, settling with horrified fascination on the giddy form by his side.

"Daddy!" Danny shouted, reaching his arms to draw Daniel into a hug.

"No, no, no, sweetie," Janet said quickly, bringing Danny's arms down. "Wait a minute while I make sure he's okay, alright?"

Danny nodded rather reluctantly. "Okay."

"Daniel?" she asked. She turned his head away from Danny and forced him to look at her. "Daniel, do you understand what I'm saying?"

When, at first, Daniel didn't answer, a chill of terror ran down her spine. Thoughts of brain damage or worse came to mind. So far, Daniel hadn't said anything that would have made her feel more at ease with this entire situation.

"Daniel? Hey, Daniel, answer the Doc." O'Neill was by her side now, helping to keep the impatient alien at bay. "Can you hear us?"

Again, there was no response, no move on his part to show he comprehended what they were saying. Sighing, Janet tried again, frustrated over the fact that at least last time he had spoken to them, no matter how deluded the response.

"Daniel? Do you know who we are?"

Daniel licked his lips, pausing to shoot a nervous glance at his double, before scooting a little closer to Janet. Then, he finally spoke.

It was the most foreign and terrifying thing she had ever heard. Every utterance made no sense to her, the sounds, the tone, and inflection. Distressed, she turned to Colonel O'Neill who appeared to be as shaken as she was.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

Daniel tried again, his arms lifting in the air as he motioned along with his garbled speech. Again, Janet felt as lost as she had been just moments ago.

Had Daniel lost himself?

"I'll have to run some more scans," she said quietly.

Colonel O'Neill understood what she was implying. "Daniel, dammit, answer Fraiser!"

Daniel just blinked at him, and almost appeared to cower at his anger. However, the moment was fleeting, and his face darkened, only followed by a string of more incoherent sounds.

"I haven't a clue what you're trying to say, Daniel," Colonel O'Neill said angrily. "Why'd you have to go and touch things in the first place!"

"Colonel…"

He shook his head, ignoring Janet. "Speak to us in English, Daniel. English."

Another round of venomous noises erupted from Daniel's mouth as he waved his arms more frantically. Finally, he just stopped.

And jumped off the gurney.

Shocked, Janet moved to stop him, but Colonel O'Neill beat her to it. As if anticipating Daniel's move, the colonel caught him before he had the chance to disentangle himself from the sheets and held him firmly in place on the gurney.

"Don't hurt my Daddy!" Danny yelled, smacking Colonel O'Neill on the back.

"Hey, will you stop it!" he yelled back.

"Danny, stand right there for a moment while I help your Daddy." She came to the bedside. "Colonel?"

"He's going off again," Colonel O'Neill muttered, releasing Daniel to Janet. "He's not making any sense. What the hell is that anyway?"

"Amayic."

They both glanced over their shoulders to Danny while Janet attempted to soothe Daniel.

"Almay what?" the colonel questioned.

Danny shook his head. "Al-ar-a-maic."

Janet gasped, her wide eyes finding the colonel. "Aramaic?"

Danny nodded, confirming her guess.

"Aramaic?" Colonel O'Neill groaned, glaring at Daniel. "You couldn't pick a normal language like French or Spanish, could you?"

Daniel snorted, leaving open to interpretation whether he understood the colonel or not. Then he began to mutter off in Aramaic again.

"You speak Aramaic?" O'Neill asked her.

Janet blinked at him. "No, Sir."

"You?" he asked Danny.

"Hi," Danny said back.

"Alright," Colonel O'Neill said with a sigh. "I'm going to find someone on this base that can speak this language." He waved his hand to Danny. "Come with me. We'll come back to visit."

"But—"

"No, let's go. We'll come back here. I promise." Turning, he walked backwards and pointed at Janet and Daniel. "Doc, I'll be back in a few."

"Thank you, Colonel," she said, before easing herself to sit by Daniel's side. He appeared to have calmed down considerably, but she hadn't missed the confusion in his face or the residual glassiness in his eyes. "Hi," she said at last.

She wasn't sure if he understood her or not, but he didn't frown or mutter with disdain. He did, however, point towards the door.

"You can't leave," she said gently. "They'll be coming back."

He pointed again and this time she only shook her head.

He sighed and thumped his head against the pillow. When she went to stand, though, he took notice and grabbed her arm, urging her to sit back down. When she complied, he smiled, and patted his chest softly.

"Daniel?" he asked, his voice slightly accented.

Janet tried not to choke at the vulnerability and fear in his voice. Was he truly questioning his identity? What was left of him?

She nodded, placing her hand over his. "Daniel," she confirmed.

He smiled and relaxed, easing her concern momentarily. After a few seconds of silence, he surprised her and squeezed her hand gently.

"Janet," he said quietly.

"Yes," she said, her voice cracking. Daniel never called her by her first name. Never on base, that is.

They had gone out, outside of work, a few times in the past. All of them. It usually was a mess, especially for Cassie, who tried to sort through all the name-calling. They all insisted on calling each other by their first names outside of work, but inevitably, Colonel O'Neill would start calling Sam "Carter" and Sam would resort to "Sir." Daniel would even start to call her "Doctor Fraiser" again, despite the fact he almost always spoke to everyone on a first name basis. It drove Cassandra nuts.

Daniel had begun to speak again, snaring her out of her thoughts. She sighed, listening to him as he attempted to communicate with her, though the words held no meaning.

"I'm sorry," she said gently. "I don't understand."

He kept going, even after she repeatedly told him she couldn't comprehend the language. After awhile she gave up and actually found the sound of the language enjoyable, and rather soothing, fitting Daniel's voice perfectly. She realized she could just sit for hours, listening to him talk.

Janet shook herself, withdrawing her hand when she realized what she was doing. She couldn't. She couldn't allow herself to think of Daniel that way.

Daniel was frowning now, rising from his bed to try and steal a glance at her face. She shook her head, pushing him back into place as she stepped away.

He grabbed her again.

"Daniel," she said firmly.

He ignored her tone, gestured with his free hand. Motions. Scribbling?

"Paper? You want to write something?"

Yes! Maybe, just maybe, he could write something she could understand just as Colonel O'Neill had done when he had his mind overrun with the Ancient's knowledge.

Quickly, Janet grabbed the notepad that the alien Daniel had been using earlier and handed it to him. The look of gratitude on his face was overwhelming as he quickly started to write into the pad.

Triumphantly, he raised the pad to show her.

With a sigh of disappointment, Janet shook her head. "I don't understand that either, Daniel."

Obviously, he hadn't understood for he pointed excitedly to his etchings again. And again, she shook her head.

Angry, he threw the pad down in his lap.

"Daniel," she started, even though she was sure he couldn't understand her, "you've been through a great ordeal. We're trying to fix this. You just have to be patient."

He wasn't even listening to her, she thought with a sigh, coming to sit by his side once again. He was too busily absorbed in…

She frowned, leaning over to watch what he was doing.

Drawing?

A toilet.

She arched her eyebrows quizzically.

Daniel pointed to the drawing and then motioned to the side of the room.

"Ah, no," she said, understanding. Fumbling around the gurney, she handed him an object. "Bedpan."

Snorting, Daniel tossed the bedpan aside and pointed to his picture. When Janet still didn't budge, he made uncomfortable noises as he shifted around the gurney.

"You just woke up. You're not strong enough…"

Her voice trailed off as she watched the impatiently independent man already begin to move to get off the gurney. Knowing it was either to let him go or sedate him, she helped him to his feet and guided his shaking body over to the restroom.

Janet opened the door, and led him to the toilet, taking one of his hands and planting it firmly on the side bar. She crossed her arms and waited.

All the color drained from his face when he realized what she was doing. In a valiant attempt to get rid of her, he nudged his chin towards the door, and let go of the bar to prove he could stand upright.

"No," she told him. "This was your choice and now you have to pay the price."

Well, he certainly understood that, or at least the tone. Daniel frowned, glaring at her, but the emotion quickly passed. Whether he had accepted his fate, or he had to go that bad, Daniel stopped bugging her and made one last subtle effort. He closed his eyes once, briefly, and then opened them to look at her.

She chuckled. "Yes, I'll close my eyes. Hurry up if you don't feel like giving a show."

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally finished. Janet helped him wash his hands, before guiding the reluctant man back to bed. She swore as he sat on the gurney he was pouting.

"As soon as you're a little stronger, we'll clean you up properly," she told him.

He just shrugged, and continued to doodle in the pad.

"I know you probably can't understand me," Janet said softly, "but I'm glad that you're awake. For a time there, we thought that we'd lost you completely."

Though he was still hunched over the notepad, his gaze did shift to meet hers, if only for a brief second. He muttered something quietly in Aramaic before burying himself back into the notepad.

Janet smiled. Even though there was something very wrong with Daniel, she was confident the worst was over. He might not be able to speak with them, but he was there. Some part of him was there, at least.

Janet jumped slightly, surprised as Daniel grabbed her sleeve. He tugged her closer, the frown on his face deepening, as he pointed to the notepad.

Gasping, Janet suddenly felt hot. He'd found the other Daniel's drawing.

"That is-that…"

He pointed again, this time more urgently.

Janet met his gaze, finding the burning question emblazoned in his eyes. "I—"

"You know, I can't find a damn person on this base that speaks Aramaic?" Colonel O'Neill announced irritably as he and Danny reentered the room. O'Neill motioned for Danny to sit while he joined Janet by Daniel's bedside.

Upon hearing the colonel's voice, Daniel released Janet and raised his hands, snapping his fingers to get O'Neill's attention. At first, O'Neill looked less than amused, but after studying his face closely, he understood what Janet knew.

"He has awareness of himself and it appears those around him. He can say his name, and he did say my name. He also seems to understand where he is."

"Excellent," Colonel O'Neill said. "But he can't speak English."

"No, Sir."

"Can he speak any other language?"

Janet went to counter, when she realized she didn't have an answer. She hadn't even considered that possibility.

"I-I don't know, Sir." She paused, glancing back at Daniel, before snatching his notepad and flipping to an empty page. "How do you draw 'language?'"

"Tongue?" Colonel O'Neill guessed. "Draw an Italian guy."

Janet stared at the paper. She didn't know what to draw. How was she supposed to draw an Italian? This was like a bad game of Pictionary.

"Ow," she muttered. The pain from Daniel's newfound vice-like grip cut into her arm. Angry, she glared at him, shocked to find him panting hard, his eyes wide and fearful, as he stared straight ahead.

At Danny.

Lifting his finger, he pointed to the other. "Daniel?" he asked questioningly.

"That's Danny," Colonel O'Neill told him. "How about Spanish? Why not speak some Spanish for us?"

"Daniel!" Daniel shouted, patting his chest.

"Yes," Janet told him, touching his chest. "You're Daniel. It's okay."

Daniel's fear was slowly shifting into suspicion as he watched them. Carefully, he brought his finger to his head and twirled it in a circle.

Danny giggled and clapped his hands, causing Daniel to repeat the motion even faster.

"Not crazy," Colonel O'Neill said, putting his hand down. "Just nuts."

Daniel blinked at him.

"Not crazy," Colonel O'Neill enunciated, twirling his fingers by his own head. "Not crazy."

"Sir?"

O'Neill stood a little straighter, whipping around when he heard Sam's voice. Janet found it hard to suppress a laugh when she caught sight of Sam's shocked face. She shot a perplexed look to Janet, searching for any sign of hope.

"Colonel O'Neill is not crazy, Sam," Janet assured her, tensing when she the distress in Sam's face. "We're attempting to communicate with Daniel."

"Communicate?" Sam asked. She entered the room, her face searching that of friends before settling on Daniel. For a moment, a grin erased her persistent frown. "Daniel!"

He waved. "Sam," he managed to say.

"He seems to communicate fine to me," Sam said.

Daniel took that moment to rattle off a string of Aramaic.

"Or not," O'Neill said wryly.

"Well, there goes my theory," Sam muttered, taking a moment to motion behind her as she became serious once again. One of the airmen dragged in a shaking Daniel, one that was on the verge of hyperventilating. "Janet, you need to look at Dan. He's ill."

Another one? Concerned, Janet walked forward, her arms outstretched to Dan as the airmen brought in his hunched form.

"What happened to him?" Janet asked, pressing the back of her palm to his forehead. "He's burning up. Bring him over here. I'm going to need another gurney." She called out to one of the airman to bring in one of her nurses while she eased Dan into a chair. "You'll be fine, Dan. I just need you to tell me what happened."

"Nothing," he whispered, trembling. "Nothing."

"He tried to touch the substance in the lab. Then, he had some kind of fit and ran out into the hall," Sam told her. "We had to chase him down and bring him here."

"Carter, I left him in your care," O'Neill said. "You were supposed to make sure he didn't touch anything."

"Jack!" Janet glanced back to see Daniel pointing his finger like a dagger to Dan.

"Not now, Daniel."

Janet could see this would escalate into another battle if she did not assert control soon. "I don't have to remind you that you are all in my infirmary," she said sternly. Quietly, she reassured Dan by stroking his hand. "Now, please, I would appreciate some silence while I check on Dan."

To Janet's relief, they complied, including Daniel who just kept staring at everything with his mouth agape. She felt sorry for him, unable to put herself in his shoes. She wasn't sure exactly how aware he was, or if he realized what was going on around him. But until they could communicate with him more effectively, the little progress they had made would have to do.

She took the opportunity to check over Dan and see what could be troubling him. Based on a narrative by both Dan and Sam, she was able to discern that thankfully he had not made contact with the substance. On the other hand, he still had the same symptoms that the original alien clone had when he was first brought through the Gate, not to mention he was panicking beyond reason.

"Dan, I need you to calm down, can you do that?" she asked him gently.

He nodded slowly, but continued to tremble. Breathing out, he ducked his head, and grabbed onto himself tightly.

"You have a temperature and I can give you something for it. Other than that, I need for you to take deep breaths and just relax. No one is going to hurt you."

To her surprise, Dan reacted poorly to her soothing words, his breathing becoming increasing erratic. Again, she talked to him softly, placing her hand on his shoulder for support.

"Deep breathes, okay?"

Dan nodded, exhaling slowly. She was about to ask him what happened when he inhaled sharply, his eyes centered on Daniel. "When did he wake up?"

"Not too long ago."

"Does he remember us?" Dan asked hopefully, hugging himself harder.

Janet shook her head and squeezed his shoulder, suppressing her own concerns over the alien's behavior in order to assist him. "No, I don't think so. But he's not up for much talking right now."

Janet closed her eyes, hearing a litany of foreign words after that remark. When she opened them, she turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.

Colonel O'Neill was hovering over Daniel, making a myriad of faces, much to Danny's delight, but only caused Daniel to respond in what had to be Aramaic's more colorful words.

"Colonel, you're just antagonizing him," Sam stated.

"Am not. He's the one not cooperating."

Janet cleared her throat. "Excuse me."

That brought all parties to silence.

"I suggest you back off, Colonel. His moods seem to be fluctuating rather dramatically, and even if you're on your best behavior, he might not take kindly to you."

"But it's me," he said innocently.

"Sir, even at your best, you and Daniel clash."

"Why thank you, Carter."

Janet sighed, glancing over at Dan as he continued to hug himself tightly. The man was obviously terrified; something had rattled him so deeply that he was struggling to recover. At least, that was what her intuition and medical training told her.

Smiling weakly. Janet placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and rubbed him tenderly. "Now that we've averted another crisis," she began, "I'm going to have to ask you all to clear out again. Maybe with some more rest, Daniel's mind will start functioning properly."

"That's just it, Janet, I'm not too sure about that," Sam said dejectedly.

That was cause for pause. "What do you mean?" Janet asked.

"Sam has a working theory that we're actually fragmented parts of Daniel's personality," Dan explained quietly. "I'm Daniel's more intellectualized section, while, say, Jackson is Daniel's more curious side."

Janet frowned, glancing at Daniel. He was attempting to follow the conversation very carefully, as evidenced by the depression in his forehead and the way his eyes followed the voices in the room.

Fragments of Daniel? Could that be true? Despite the fact they hadn't been able to communicate with Daniel, he still seemed like Daniel. It was difficult to comprehend that maybe he was just a shell of himself.

How could that even be possible? The behavior she just witnessed in one of the aliens was well beyond anything she had ever seen in Daniel, even at his darkest moments. No, Daniel had a certain way about him, when he was sick, when he was normal, and even when he was insane.

But if he could only speak Aramaic, and could barely communicate then could it be true?

Her throat went dry, thinking of even more possibilities. If they were just fragments of Daniel's mind, and his emotions, then the alien clone that had drawn her picture…

"We…were working on a different theory," Janet admitted, switching to a more comfortable subject.

"A different theory?" Sam asked.

O'Neill nodded. "Fraiser thinks these guys might actually be Daniel's kids." He stopped, glancing at Daniel who had started kicking him at the mention of his name. "Knock it off, Daniel," he muttered. "Anyway, Fraiser thinks it's genetic memory or something."

Sam tilted her head to the side, her face barely masking her thoughts. "Then why are they cloned adults?"

"It was just a theory," Janet stated. "Some way to explain why they have access to Daniel's knowledge." She cringed inwardly. "But fragments would have knowledge too, wouldn't they?"

"It's a possibility, Janet," Sam said.

They all sat in silence for a moment, mulling over the possibilities. It was another string of anxious foreign words that brought them back to reality.

Daniel was fidgeting nervously, his eyes wide as Danny reached out to hug him. The childlike adult scooped Daniel into a firm grip, and squeezed him tight. Feeling her stomach flop, Janet quickly moved to Daniel's side, quickly followed by Sam and Colonel O'Neill.

"So glad you're awake, Daddy."

Daniel looked as if he would panic. He attempted to slip out of the grip, but to no avail.

Basically, he was fighting against himself. How strange was that?

"Daniel, just calm down," Janet said. "He's not going to hurt you."

Danny, on the other hand, appeared ready to cry. "Daddy doesn't like me?"

"No, I'm sure he likes you just fine," Janet said, jumping both sides of the fence. "He's just sick right now."

"I'll stay with him," Danny said proudly, burying his face into Daniel's shoulder. "Daddy," his muffled voice called.

"Abba?" Daniel questioned.

"Abba?" Colonel O'Neill repeated. "Out of all the things you say, it has to be a music group?"

Daniel frowned, shook his head, reluctantly patting Danny on the back. "Abba," he said gently.

The motion caused Danny to collapse, loosening his hold on Daniel. Satisfied, the alien crept onto the gurney and rested his head on Daniel's shoulder.

"Abba," Dan said weakly, uncurling himself slightly. "It means father in Aramaic and other languages in its family."

"You speak Aramaic?" Sam asked.

Dan didn't answer Sam; he stared at Daniel with a vacant gaze.

O'Neill just stared at him. "I've been searching all over base for a translator and you, of all people, speak Aramaic?"

Snapping out of his stupor, Dan said simply, "You never asked."

"Great, well you're here now." Colonel O'Neill impatiently beckoned him to the bed. "Get over here and translate for us."

Dan nodded to O'Neill, but hesitated leaving the safety of his corner.

Janet frowned, inching closer to Dan's side. Why did they have such strong reactions to Daniel?

Dan slid slowly out of the chair and walked unsteadily over to them. Just before he reached Daniel's side, he swayed, clutching his head, and screamed out in pain. Groaning, he steered course, before crying out once again, and dropped to his knees.

"Dan!" Sam shouted, running towards him.

"Make it stop!" Dan cried, digging his knuckles into his temples. "I don't want this! NO!"

Janet and Colonel O'Neill rushed to his side, trying to restrain the distraught man. He fought them, nearly backhanding Janet as he struggled to free himself from O'Neill's grip.

"Dan, what the hell's the matter with you?" O'Neill asked. He glanced over his shoulder to Sam. "I thought he was the rational one?"

"I-I don't know what to say, Sir."

"I don't want to…I don't…" Dan's voice trailed off, his body going limp.

Janet and O'Neill dragged the unconscious alien back to the chair, waiting as the nurse Janet requested arrived with another gurney. Quickly, they settled him onto the gurney, and Janet checked him over for any signs of further distress while O'Neill rejoined Sam and the speechless Daniels.

"He's unconscious," Janet concluded. "He might have been overcome by seeing Daniel awake."

"Doesn't it figure? He passes out now?" Colonel O'Neill shook his head irately. "Seems a little too convenient to me."

"It could be a delayed reaction from the lab," Sam offered. When no one answered or moved to respond, she continued. "Something spooked him and spooked him bad back there, Sir."

"Well, that's just peachy," Colonel O'Neill mumbled. "Look, as soon as he wakes up, I want answers. These Daniel wannabes are hiding something, and I don't like it. I've had enough of this song and dance already."

"Yes, Sir," Janet answered.

She took a moment to steal a glance at Daniel and Danny. Danny, finally having won his battle, had fallen asleep on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel, appearing worn and beaten, wasn't fighting any longer, but his uneasy glances told her he was still battling an internal struggle.

"Carter, go brief Hammond on what we got so far." After a long sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair and scrubbed at the back of his head. "I'll go check on the dynamic duo there with Teal'c. Make sure everything is all right. We don't need the base full of alien psychos. Doc, page me if there's any change."

Janet and Sam nodded, moving off to their respective roles. When Colonel O'Neill and Sam left, Janet took once last check on Dan. When she was satisfied that he wasn't in any medical danger, she moved back to Daniel and Danny's side, smiling at Daniel's watchful face.

"Guess it's just you and me for now," she said softly, fighting the urge to ask him what they should talk about.

He smiled back at her, some of the tension melting from his face, and he reached out to hold her hand. Janet accepted it, squeezing it gently.

They remained that way for the longest time, and during the silence, Janet said an unspoken prayer that in the end, Daniel would return to them whole.


	17. Chapter 17

Teal'c sat quietly, his gaze shifting from one alien to the other. So far, this exercise had not been fruitful.

After several attempts at Kel'no'reem, the alien Daniel Jacksons continued to have difficulty remembering the events that had transpired on P3X-909. To this moment, they had only been able to describe a few vague details regarding the planet's environment. These details had proved to be of little help.

They had begun yet again.

However, Teal'c was growing impatient with their sessions. If through this method they could not determine what happened on the planet soon, then they would need to seek an alternative form. Teal'c was growing more concerned with each passing moment.

If only Daniel Jackson would awaken.

Upon hearing a soft moan, Teal'c cocked his head, and focused on the alien named "Jackson."

He hesitated on whether to disturb the man, but when he noticed the distress in his features increase two-fold, he decided it was time to take action.

"Dani—Jackson," he stated, correcting himself. "You must awaken."

He moaned again, this time joined by the other, a panicked look mirrored in their faces. Then, without warning, Jackson screamed out in pain, and leapt to his feet.

"No!" he cried, nearly stumbling.

Immediately, Teal'c was standing, rushing to the troubled alien's side. He was quickly joined by "Moody," who appeared equally as distraught.

"What is the matter?" Teal'c asked them.

"Oh, it's terrible," Jackson said breathlessly. "Just terrible."

His shaky voice and frightened tone was enough to tell Teal'c all he needed to know. Standing taller, he brought the aliens closer in a protective manner.

"Tell me what you have seen."


	18. Chapter 18

"We've been working with the theory that the alien life forms are actually physical manifestations of different parts of Daniel's personality," Major Carter informed General Hammond.

"How…how is that possible?" Hammond asked, trying to wrap his mind around the idea.

"I don't know, Sir," Major Carter admitted. "We believe that the chemical compound that we brought back from the planet is the key, but neither myself nor Doctor Harlow and his team have been able to reach any conclusions."

That was a problem and Hammond knew it. It seemed that the scientists on base were running in circles trying to get to the bottom of this situation, while the only man that could give them any answers was unconscious in the infirmary.

Or, more correctly, was now sitting in the infirmary with the uncanny ability to speak Aramaic exclusively.

This place would never cease to amaze him.

"And you're certain this is what's happened to Doctor Jackson?" he asked.

The major hesitated. Exactly the sign he was looking for.

"To be truthful, Sir, I am beginning to rethink that theory," she admitted.

Hammond cocked his head, staring at her gravely. "And why is that, Major?"

Major Carter exhaled slowly. "Well, Sir, it appears that at least one of the aliens is exhibiting behavior that does not fit into Daniel's personality. At least, what we know of Daniel. Dan had a breakdown in Doctor Fraiser's lab."

"Doctor Jackson's had breakdowns before, Major," he said, holding firm.

She nodded. "Yes, Sir, but in those instances Daniel was under the influence of alien technology. It wasn't something innate."

"How do we know that?" Hammond leaned forward, eyeing her carefully. He hated to have to be so hard on her, but he needed to make his point. "For all we know, Major, it might just take the right amount of stress and circumstances to break him. Hell, his grandfather was committed."

"With all due respect, Sir, Daniel's been through sarcophagus withdrawal, Machello's machines, Hathor, and the death of his wife, to name a few, and each time he's come through." She remained steadfast. "I'm convinced that whatever happened has something to do with Daniel and the different aspects of his personality."

"But you really don't know, do you?"

Major Carter hesitated but finally responded. "No, Sir."

"Major, I don't need to tell you the importance of making headway here."

"No, Sir."

"I can't allow for a bunch of alien clones, or whatever they are, to remain on this base indefinitely." He sighed. "You know as well as I do that time is of the essence."

"Sir?" she questioned.

Just by looking past her hardened exterior, Hammond could see the concern in her eyes. Deep down, he knew she understood the unfortunate turn this conversation was taking. If he had his way, he'd do anything he could to help Doctor Jackson and to ensure the SGC had all the resources it needed to find a way to fix this mess. He just feared that his command over this entire fiasco was coming to an end.

"Major, soon it may not be my decision as to what happens to Doctor Jackson."

Major Carter hesitated for a moment, before finally nodding. "I understand."

"Good," he said at last, rising to his feet. He fully intended on heading down to the infirmary and talking to Doctor Jackson himself. "Now, let's see what we can do to resolve this mess."

* * *

Jack didn't have the opportunity to meet Teal'c in his quarters. Surprised, Jack stopped midway down the corridor, staring at the Jaffa and his two companions. 

The Daniels looked like they'd seen a ghost.

"Teal'c?" Jack questioned.

"We must take them to the infirmary immediately." Teal'c helped reposition the dazed men, only causing the warnings to flare further in Jack's mind. "They have taken ill."

"Yeah, I can tell."

Motioning to Teal'c to shift the weight of Moody, Jack moved forward and wrapped his arm around the alien Daniel. To his surprise, Moody didn't snap or gripe and readily accepted Jack's support.

In his book, lack of resistance by Daniel, any Daniel, was never a good sign.

"What the hell happened?" Jack asked, guiding Moody down the corridor towards the elevators as Teal'c carried Jackson by his side.

"I am uncertain, O'Neill. Our time with kel'no'reem appeared to be working, and the alien DanielJacksons had indeed had a 'breakthrough,' as you would say." Teal'c paused, striking the elevator button with his free hand. "However, as they began to recount their visions to me, they suddenly became ill."

Now, that was a little too coincidental for Jack's liking.

"Alright, we'll bring them to Doc Fraiser," Jack told him. Quickly, he rushed Moody inside, making room for Teal'c and Jackson. "But tell me what they told you on the way there."


	19. Chapter 19

"Dan, I really need for you to tell me what happened so that I can help you," Janet insisted.

The alien was having no part in this conversation. Lying on a gurney, he had turned his back to her, deciding instead to stare at the wall. It seemed that every time she tried to elicit a response from him, or obtain any information at all, he would become distressed and agitated, mumbling nonsensical phrases before refusing to speak or even acknowledge her concern.

Janet sighed. If Sam was right and all of these forms were just fragments of Daniel's mind, then why was his more logical and intellectual side pouting?

At that time, Janet stiffened, her neck prickling as she felt something light and scratchy tumble down her back. Scowling, she turned around, only to find Danny vainly attempting to conceal a fit of giggles as he pressed his hands to cover his mouth.

But what surprised her most was Daniel, who happened to be sitting and grinning at her, nonchalantly rolling another piece of paper into a ball.

Maybe the alien substance had made all these men mad. Or, maybe Daniel had been hanging around Colonel O'Neill too long.

If his behavior was indicative of her last thought, then maybe all hope was not lost.

Sending Daniel a mock glare, she reached down and picked up the crinkled piece of paper and unwrapped it carefully. The writing that was scribbled in the margins and haphazardly all across the page made no sense to her, but there was a picture sketched in the middle that could not be any clearer.

Arching an eyebrow, Janet eyed Daniel carefully, holding up the picture of a mug with steaming lines coming from it.

Daniel nodded, pointing to the paper and licked his lips.

"I'm afraid not," she told him, pocketing the note. "I don't know how caffeine will interact with the traces of chemical in your system, Daniel, and I know you won't tolerate decafe."

He pointed again to the paper.

"No," she said firmly.

_He's not happy with my tone_, she thought, watching Daniel mumble something under his breath as he played with the balled piece of paper. Yet, despite his displeasure with her, he looked better, more alive, and had even begun to seem more relaxed next to Danny. His behavior was in stark contrast to Dan's. Janet was sure this was significant, either lending to the fact he had acknowledged his situation and moved forward, or, negatively, he didn't have his full awareness and had accepted things at face value.

With a sigh, Janet took a moment to watch Danny show Daniel a few more pictures from his book, before she returned to Dan, rubbing his arm gently to try to move him to respond. She heard him mumble, frightfully similar to Daniel, before finally turning to face her.

"Are you going to finally talk to me?" she asked him, crossing her arms.

"What?" Dan asked, sounding disoriented. "What's going on?"

Janet cleared her throat and pressed her hand to his forehead. No longer warm, but his eyes were glassy. "We're in the infirmary. Do you remember coming here?"

He shook his head, hugging himself tightly.

"That's okay," she said gently. "I'm just going to ask you a few questions."

He nodded, but continued to curl in on himself. "I wouldn't if I'd known."

Inwardly, Janet was shaken, concerned at his incoherence, but outwardly she kept smiling. "You wouldn't have done what?"

"I'm not like that," he whispered, his breathing starting to become shallow. "I'm not!"

"No, you're not," she reassured him. "Why don't we talk about it? I don't want General Hammond to come down here and have to force you to talk."

"He would do that?" He laughed, a short hysterical laugh, before swallowing hard and regaining some of his composure. Then he closed his eyes, defeat no longer masked by his face. "Of course. We're just aliens to him."

"I know that is hard for you to accept, but I would rather do this the easy way than the hard way." Janet kept her tone soft, hoping to appeal to the gentler side of Daniel's alien clone. "It's not only for Daniel's good, but for your own as well."

Dan nodded. "I know. I understand that. It's just so painful." He shifted his weight so that he was now lying on his back. "You can't understand how much it hurts."

His words brought a frown to Janet's face, suspicious of his tone and his sentiment. "What do you mean by painful?"

He just shook his head, his vacant stare fixed on the ceiling. "It's just…it hurts. I didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what?" she pressed, feeling a growing unease developing in the pit of her stomach. Placing her arms by her side, she took a step closer to Dan. "What do you mean by that?"

But he was no longer listening. Confused, Janet watched as Dan's gaze shifted from the ceiling to over his shoulder, his forehead deepening into a furrow of wrinkles before a surprised smile lit up his face.

While Janet was grateful that the tension was ebbing from the distressed alien, the action also troubled her. "What's so funny?" she asked him, moving to turn around.

The ball of paper bounced off the top of her head and rolled into the corner of the room. Janet watched the paper disappear from sight, unable to ignore the fit of giggles that followed. Turning around, crossing her arms again, she glared at Daniel and Danny.

The two of them gave her the most pitiful look she'd ever seen. If she hadn't known better, she thought they were co-conspiring against her.

Daniel flashed her his most innocent smile before saying something in Aramaic.

"I have no idea what you're saying," Janet began as she crossed the room to pick up the paper, "but if you're going to act disorderly in my infirmary, I will set things up so you're in a separate room with just my nurses."

Daniel didn't respond to her comment, but kept smiling just the same, as he sat on the gurney with his legs bent and his elbows resting on his knees. Danny remained close by his side, humming happily as he toyed with the sleeve of his "father."

"I mean it," she warned, but found herself smiling. Daniel looked well. He looked healthy. If it wasn't for the speaking problem…

Sighing, she unraveled the paper and glanced over it. Again, there was writing scribbled all over the paper, but curiously, it was different than the script from the prior piece. In fact, the graphs on this sheet of paper were unique and looked suspiciously…

"Russian?" she asked aloud.

By the time she had gathered her wits to question Daniel, she was shocked only to find Danny sitting on the gurney, doodling in the pad that Daniel had held only moments ago. Fighting down a wave of panic, she jerked to her right, relieved to find Daniel hadn't moved too far. He was standing beside Dan, muttering something quietly to the alien.

Cautiously, Janet took a step forward, still uncertain at this time about Daniel's state of mind. While overall, he had been kind to her and only had been causing minimal trouble, he still was not himself, and she wasn't willing to let him wander around even if he was in perfect health.

"Daniel?" she asked, taking another step closer.

He held up a finger to silence her, sending her a shy, almost apologetic smile. Then he made a quick motion by jerking his hand to Dan.

Dan took the cue, and whispered something that sounded similar to what Daniel had muttered just a minute ago. Whatever he said, the words caused Daniel to jump unexpectedly, a frown touching his face while deep creases furrowed into his forehead. Dan continued his rant, of whatever kind, his voice rising and falling, becoming more fervent, before he finally bowed his head, his shoulders sagging. Daniel only watched patiently.

Then, finally, when it appeared Dan would break into tears, Daniel reached out and laid his hand on his shoulder, squeezing once while whispering softly to him, gently saying something that sounded both soothing and sad. Dan nodded in return, leaning over to rest his head on Daniel's shoulder.

Janet said nothing during the exchange. While she couldn't understand the words, she could interpret the meaning. Something significant had happened, something that Dan had been reluctant to tell any of them but Daniel. Now, it was finished. The next part would be to either have Dan finally reveal what has been troubling him, or to have Daniel make a communications breakthrough.

But despite it all, one thing instilled hope in her.

Dan and Daniel had been communicating in Russian, not Aramaic.

"Daniel," she said, nearly forgetting to breathe. "Can you speak anything else?"

To this, he had no answer.

Disappointed, Janet nodded, slipping the crumbled piece of paper into her lab coat pocket. At least they were making progress.

"Doc!"

Colonel O'Neill's shout brought her out of her thoughts. Surprised, she watched him enter with a handful of soldiers, along with Teal'c. Both O'Neill and Teal'c were nearly dragging Jackson and the other Daniel, known as Moody, into the infirmary, the cloned aliens appearing more than a little green. In actuality, they seemed downright fearful, struggling against the tight grip of the men that were trying to help them. As soon as they were inside, she rushed over to them, distressed over their appearance and behavior.

Janet came forward and pressed her fingers to the more moodier Daniel's neck. His pulse had increased. "What happened?" she asked both O'Neill and Teal'c, moving over to drag her equipment towards the aliens.

"They became ill while meditating in my chambers," Teal'c informed her, helping Jackson to sit. "They have experienced visions," he added.

O'Neill was quiet, but the frown on his face was enough to make her feel uneasy.

Janet nodded, checking her patient quickly, troubled by his lack of awareness, and the growing tremors that shook his body. She tried to calm him, as she had done with Dan, pulling the frightened man back to normal. He struggled against her as she placed the cuff on his arm to check his blood pressure, but seemed to lack the strength to give her any trouble.

"No," he muttered. "Damn him."

"Shh," she told him, stroking his hair, aware of O'Neill's hard gaze on her. "Just relax, okay?"

"Guh," mumbled "Moody," clutching onto his chair. He swayed, his face draining of color before he lifted his gaze to focus on Daniel. His eyes narrowed, his body struggling to slide off the chair and move towards him. "He's awake," he managed to say.

Janet pushed him back down onto the chair, glaring at him sternly. "Sit," she instructed before moving over to the other alien clone beside him and began a preliminary check. As with the other aliens, and Dan and Danny, they all exhibited similar symptoms, but if she were to make a diagnosis, she would have to say they were swaying close to some form of shock.

"So sorry," Jackson whispered to her, his lips trembling. "So, so, so, sorry."

Janet nodded, though she was uncertain how to respond. Their behavior…was troubling to say the least. She wasn't sure if the aliens were experiencing some sort of breakdown, either mentally or on the molecular level. At least she knew she wasn't the only one troubled by they way they were acting.

She shot over a worried glance over to O'Neill.

He was hovering by the phone.

"I'm not comfortable with allowing them to leave the infirmary," Janet admitted, taking a step back to glance them over one last time.

"What is it?" O'Neill asked.

"It could be anything from the flu to shock." Janet didn't like this at all. All of them, drawn to the infirmary for illness. God, they looked as if they were all frightened to death. "But frankly, Sir, I am not willing to rule out anything. They could be having an adverse or allergic reaction to a chemical or the alien substance for all we know."

"I'm willing to bank on something else," he muttered, his cold gaze finding Dan.

Janet glanced over to Dan, feeling a mix of sympathy and unease, as he remained seated on the gurney, hunched over with his face covering his hands. Daniel remained by his side, but there was something off about him, something she could not place just yet.

Glancing once at Moody and Jackson, and then over to Danny, who seemed to care less about what was happening, she returned her attention to Colonel O'Neill. "What do you mean?"

"According to Teal'c, they've admitted to hurting Daniel somehow," said the colonel. He motioned over to the guards stationed within the infirmary. "I'm not taking any chances."

Janet tensed, but nodded, eyeing the aliens suspiciously. If what Colonel O'Neill said was true, then perhaps they had been too lenient in allowing the aliens free range around the base, and with their emotions. Feeling her own hurt and anger staring to rise, she glared at the alien Daniel that had spent time with her in her infirmary.

He only stared back.

Was that hurt in his eyes? Or was this another game?

It was as if everything that had happened over the course of the past few days had just been washed away, leaving her feeling empty with a sense of defeat, feeling used and discarded as a means to an end. Suddenly, the men in this room weren't reflections of a friend she held so dear, but the laughing smug faces of strangers that had manipulated her and made a mockery of her profession.

When she looked hard into the eyes of the clone that had spent so much time with her, he glanced away and stared at the floor. Part of her wanted to reach out and tell him it was okay, that part that denied that what Colonel O'Neill said could be true. But the other part of her wanted to scream.

She was ripped from her thoughts when heard a crash from behind her. Turning, she caught sight of an open-mouthed Daniel, who had knocked over a bedpan as he slowly stepped forward. His eyes dancing with fear, he stared at Jackson and Moody.

"Kakogo chyorta?" Daniel asked, his eyes wide as he pointed to the two new Daniels.

She didn't know what to say. Daniel's eyes were wild, as his gaze jumped from one clone to the next, almost as if he were sizing up the new occupants in the infirmary.

"Is that Russian?" the colonel asked, sounding disgusted as he hung up the phone. "He's speaking Russian now?"

Daniel only glared at O'Neill, pointing his fingers with a hard thrust at the aliens. Scowling, he held up four fingers.

Returning her attention to Daniel, she tentatively reached out towards him. "Daniel?"

He thrust out his hand again, this time more urgently.

"Yes," Janet answered softly. "Four."

"Four?" he repeated.

"That was English," Colonel O'Neill said, his eyes darkening. "Tell me you haven't been able to speak English all this time."

"I think it's more of a reflex," Dan informed them, shifting on his gurney. He kept his head down, his arms crossed. "He's repeating words to stamp them to memory."

Daniel eyed Janet wearily.

She smiled back at him, hoping her concern and compassion hit their mark. Instead he just looked down and glanced away.

"Well, as much as it's wonderful that our dear old dad is awake," the other Daniel said, pulling his chair closer to Janet despite his shaking hands, "I think it's rather telling that he can't speak a word of sense."

Janet became a little unnerved at the way the alien was glaring at Daniel, though she would have to deal with that situation when the time was right. Currently, she was more concerned for the original, and she began to slide closer to him when she noticed a hitch in his breathing.

Daniel eyed him closely, crossing his arms before uttering another word Janet didn't quite understand.

"Minara?" the alien repeated. "Such language."

Daniel blurted out another line of sounds, in yet another tone. This time it was Latin, and though Janet knew some Latin in her line of work, her knowledge was specifically classificatory and medical. Though she couldn't comprehend what Daniel was saying, she could understand the tone.

"Okay," she said, coming between the two aggressors. "Colonel?"

"Everyone sit so we can get this straightened out," O'Neill commanded, waving his hand for them to sit. Teal'c took a step forward in order for them to get the point. "I've called Hammond down here and we're getting this over with once and for all."

Janet frowned, studying Colonel O'Neill closely. "Sir?"

He pressed his lips together before finally speaking. "I've had it. Besides, this has gone on long enough. Having Daniel walking around blabbing about different languages is fine, but having him blabbing around in different languages isn't."

Daniel glared at O'Neill, and for a brief moment she thought maybe he had understood what the colonel had to say.

"I want guards in here at all times," Colonel O'Neill called, waving his hand for three airmen to enter. "Now that our boys seem to miraculously feel better, I'm not being had anymore."

"Do you hate us?" Jackson asked suddenly, bowing his head.

"Just stay still," O'Neill said authoritatively.

Jackson nodded, but Janet saw the starts of panic begin to settle into his body once again. Before she could say anything, Jackson gasped. Taking a step towards him, she shook her head.

He was hyperventilating.

"I need for you to breathe slowly. You're going to hurt yourself," Janet told him. She beckoned Teal'c with a wave of her hand. "Teal'c is going to be right here and—"

Danny started to wail, kicking at the base of the gurney in a full-blown tantrum.

Surprised, Janet paused as she hovered over Jackson, watching as Danny continued to scream. Only a few minutes ago he had been fascinated by the notebook, without any signs of panic or pain the others had experienced. Now?

Teal'c came to her side, holding down Jackson as he shook. She thanked him silently, distressed when she saw Moody begin to react in a similar fashion.

She frowned, holding him down as he started to mutter and shake. What was going on?

Colonel O'Neill was already making his way over to the distraught Danny, but Daniel intercepted him, urging the colonel to stand back. When he reluctantly complied, Daniel walked to Danny, and tried to soothe him.

Danny would have no part in it.

"No!" he yelled. "Make 'em stop thinking! I don't wanna hear!"

Janet froze, shooting O'Neill another anxious look.

"They…they might be connected somehow," Janet said.

"Wonderful," Colonel O'Neill muttered. He stared intensely at Daniel. "And him?"

"I don't know, Sir."

Daniel said something in another language, but Danny kept crying. Then, suddenly, his face darkened, and he grabbed Daniel by the waist, hugging him close, while pointing an accusing finger at the other clones. "I hate you!" he yelled. "I'm not bad like you!"

Janet felt her blood run cold; she stepped away from the Daniels, blocking out the shock that seeped into the faces, and ignored the protective glances from O'Neill and Teal'c. Moody leaned forward, his pain stricken face on the verge of tears.

"Janet," he whispered.

"Don't move," she said sternly, feeling her cheeks redden.

Glancing over to Daniel, she sighed, watching him attempt to disentangle himself from Danny. The clone continued to cry.

When she moved to meet him, to help him and his mentally younger counterpart, she yelped, feeling the abrupt tug at her arm. Moody grabbed her hard, squeezing her wrist, his eyes pleading.

"We're not like that," he said, his voice cracking. "Don't listen to him. We're not bad."

"Let me go," she said in a low voice, jerking back.

"It's not what you think, Janet." He leaned closer, holding her tightly. "I wouldn't hurt you."

The pain, the emotion in his voice couldn't sway her though. She was too tired and too angry to deal with him, or any of them.

In fact, she was so tired, didn't even see Daniel launch himself onto the alien clone. Moody swore, struggling against Daniel as he snapped back, prying Moody's hand off Janet's wrist. The two started to wrestle next to the chair, Moody fighting to return to Janet, Daniel pushing to keep him in his spot.

Dazed, she stepped back, realizing the whole room had been tossed into chaos. O'Neill and two airmen had rushed forward to restrain Danny, who was howling with anger at his brethren, while Teal'c had summoned more SF's to hold back the distressed Jackson so he could break apart Daniel and Moody. Only Dan sat alone, in a world of his own, as he remained silent with only his tears to keep him company.

Summing up all her courage and the willpower that had pushed her down the medical path in the first place, she set aside her feelings and commanded the remaining airmen to secure the exit. She hated to do this, but she knew now there was no other choice. Janet demanded for all of them, including Daniel, to be cuffed and restrained until General Hammond arrived. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c made sure it was done.

This was precisely why feelings were problematic in her field. She needed the distance. It was bad enough that her closeness to SG-1 and some of the other SG teams could be construed as crossing that line. But dealing with what had happened over the past few days, the past few months…

Janet remained silent, steady, watching the occupants of her infirmary with a detached coolness. She would wait for Hammond to return and this would come to an end.

* * *

"What the hell is going on in here?" General Hammond, asked as he entered the infirmary. 

Janet sighed and walked to the entrance of the infirmary to join Sam and the general. She looked over her shoulder to note Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill were standing with the SF's, still watching Daniel and others closely. All five of them were seated in a row, side by side on two gurneys that had been pulled together. Janet had to admit, even after days of working with the various Daniels, the sight was still enough to jar her.

"There was an incident and we had to restrain them," she answered quietly.

"An incident?" Sam asked with disbelief.

Janet nodded. "It appears the aliens are linked somehow. I'm not sure how, but my guess is that it's some sort of psychic link, probably connected with their shared knowledge of Daniel."

General Hammond wasn't amused. "That doesn't explain why they're cuffed and on guard, Doctor."

She cringed inwardly. No, it didn't.

"They became hostile, Sir," Colonel O'Neill answered for her, stepping in to join them. "Not only that, they're all about ready to crack, if you ask me."

General Hammond shot Sam a warning look, one that Janet didn't quite understand, but she didn't push her luck to question them. She did understand their frustration though. She shared the fatigue and the growing sense of hopelessness with them.

"What about Daniel?" Sam asked. "Is he—?"

"No, I don't think so," Janet replied. When she glanced back to him, she noticed he was watching them very carefully. "He hasn't demonstrated any sign of the same hysterical behavior as the others, or indicated that he has any kind of mental connection to them. In fact, whatever has afflicted him seems to be passing. He's far more aware now than when he first woke up, and he's speaking several languages now."

"But not English?" asked Hammond.

"No, Sir."

"I see," was all he said in return. Turning back to Colonel O'Neill, he began again. "You said they were hostile, Colonel?"

"That's right," O'Neill answered, his face emotionless. "They admitted to Teal'c that they'd hurt Daniel, but I'll be damned if we know how they did it. These guys aren't talking. They'll allude to something one minute and flatly deny it the next."

"It's almost as if they are confused, Sir," Janet said to Hammond. It was the best way she could explain their behavior. "Their panic attacks and their nervousness are not helping."

"Confusion or not, the fact they attacked Doctor Jackson, or at least caused him harm in some way, is enough for me to seriously reconsider the levity I've given all of you in this matter," the general said hotly. His hard gaze bounced from one member of SG-1 to the next. "You gave me your assurances they were harmless."

"With all due respect, Sir, they haven't hurt anyone since they've been brought on base," Sam stated.

To this, O'Neill nodded. "Carter's right, Sir. I'll give them that much. But I don't trust them, not after they've been giving us this song and dance for days now." He glared at Janet. "Even if they are confused."

"But their confusion might be the key, Colonel." Sam motioned to the clones before she continued with her point. "Didn't Dan tell us that he was having trouble remembering what happened on the planet, or how he came to be the way he is now?" She paused in that signature way of hers, as if her mouth was attempting to catch up to the ideas spinning in her mind. "What if their confusion is sincere? What if they haven't been able to remember what happened? We sent them off with Teal'c with the hope kel'no'reem would help them to remember."

"They did all fall ill, or at least exhibit similar behavior relatively close to each other," Janet admitted. "If they are linked, and one of them did remember something, it could have caused a chain reaction."

"Yeah," Colonel O'Neill added. "They remembered hurting Daniel which is unacceptable."

Hammond grunted in agreement. "Are they still not cooperating?"

"Only in vague passing phrases," Janet replied solemnly.

"Well, this can't go on any longer," General Hammond told her. He set his jaw as he glared at the Daniels. "I'm getting some answers."

Janet nodded, following General Hammond over to the gurneys were the clones sat. While she still felt the sting of betrayal, knowing that on some level they hurt Daniel, she did feel sympathy for them, able to see Daniel reflected in all of them. The conflict in her was undeniable.

All five of them were sitting quietly. Jackson was picking at his fingers while Moody stared at the floor. Next to them, Dan had his head bowed, muttering under his breath. Daniel was seated by his side, watching all of them, his expression closed, which she could only decipher as frustration. Danny was on his other side, his head resting against Daniel's shoulder as he swung his legs over the side of the gurney.

Yes, the five of them together definitely jarred her.

"You've come seeking answers," Dan said, as the rest of SG-1 came to stand by Hammond's side.

"You bet I have," General Hammond answered. "I don't tolerate being lied to, especially when it concerns the welfare of one of my people."

Dan sighed, keeping his head bowed. "I've made my peace. I can die without it on my soul, now."

Janet frowned at that comment, looking over at Daniel. His gaze was fixed on her, one of his knowing gazes. Taking his cue, she asked the alien what happened.

"I don't know, exactly," he replied with sincerity, despite the groans he received. "But it's there. All the pain and the feelings. They're there."

Janet noticed the general was about to speak, but Moody intervened first. "Do you think we like to feel this way?"

"It's like burning," Jackson said with a shiver. "Cold burning."

"This isn't getting us anywhere," O'Neill reminded the aliens.

"I know," Dan said softly. He looked down at his hands and sighed. "It's hard when you don't understand it yourself. It's all so strange. It's like-like—"

"Living someone's else's life," Moody said quietly.

Sam stepped forward after hearing his comment, her frown of thought deepening as she studied them. "Living someone else's life? Can you elaborate on that?"

Dan smiled weakly. "We-we have all these thoughts, memories, of Daniel which we know aren't ours. We know this. But—" He shook his head, the wrinkles in his forehead deepening. "There's more. Something else."

"Cold, painful…" Jackson said, his voice trailing.

"I hate him. I want him to be gone," Dan said between clenched teeth.

"He's hurting us," Moody snarled.

"But I don't want him to go," Jackson said sadly. "We'd never hurt him. We'd die for our father."

"No! You're bad!" Danny snapped, huddling close to Daniel. "You hurt him. Not me! I'm good!"

"Damaged," Dan whispered.

"He's damaged…somehow," Moody said, his tone deflated. Janet watched his gaze fall to Danny. "Somehow…"

Jackson sighed, a confused expression touching his face. "He's not complete."

Dan nodded. "Don't blame him for what he doesn't know."

The three aliens bowed their heads, growing silent. Janet glanced over to Sam, knowing that she was trying her best to piece this together. But the reactions from General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill were far different. Less patient, uncomfortable, she knew that they wouldn't tolerate the cryptic behavior from the aliens much longer. Teal'c remained impassive.

"I do not believe they are sane," the Jaffa stated at last. "They speak in riddles."

"They're confused, Teal'c," Janet said, surprised as she defended her patients. Did she really believe that? Or was she just in denial? "They appear to be in conflict over their memories and emotions."

"I can relate," Sam said, watching the aliens. "Sometimes, even now, it's hard for me to separate Jolinar—" She stopped suddenly, her eyes widened.

"Carter?" O'Neill asked, taking a concerned step towards her.

"Oh my God," she said, staring at the three that had been talking to them. Then, quickly she turned to Janet. "We know that they have Daniel's memories and knowledge, but adamantly state they aren't their own. What if you're right? And this is something like genetic memory?"

Janet frowned, taken by the departure in Sam's theory. "But you mentioned—"

"I know. Fragments." She pointed to the aliens. "But what if it's more than that? What if they're experiencing the memories and feelings of something other than Daniel?"

Janet watched as Hammond considered this possibility, some of his skepticism melting away. "I'd like to believe that, given the circumstances, but from your reports there were no other life forms found on the planet."

"The MALP and the UAV showed nothing, Carter," O'Neill agreed.

Janet had to concur. There was no viable physical or chemical threat based on the preliminary tests done prior to SG-1's recon mission. Though, when had that ever stopped them from bringing back problems before?

"We encountered no alien life on the planet," Teal'c said. "The only substance that we encountered was the chemical that was present on DanielJackson."

"Which was dead," Colonel O'Neill added.

"I know that, Sir," Sam said, her eyes bright as her thoughts continued to roll. "But what if it wasn't?"

"Dead," he reminded her. "I said dead."

Sam gave him a pointed glare. "I heard you, Sir, but there's a possibility that we haven't considered yet."

Hammond eyed her closely. "And what's that, Major?"

Staring at him intensely, she continued. "We have to consider the reason why the clones have the alien DNA but Daniel doesn't." She paused, waiting for everyone to give her their undivided attention. "They_ are_ the alien substance."

"What?" O'Neill didn't sound impressed.

"Well, at least a product of it." When no one answered, including Janet, Sam gave a frustrated sigh and began again. "Think about it. These memories have to come from somewhere. They obviously aren't Daniel's and we haven't identified any life forms on the planet, aside from some shrubbery and the alien substance, a material that has DNA identical to that found within the aliens."

Janet blinked, realizing the implications of this line of reasoning. They had assumed that the chemical presence in the aliens and the substance itself indicated some kind of contagion, based on the symptoms that the aliens carried. But she reminded herself that Daniel had those symptoms as well, and that he distinctly did not have the alien DNA. But if Sam was right, and the alien DNA was a marker proving that the aliens were products of the substance, then they had even more unanswered questions.

And it still didn't explain what was happening to Daniel.

"Might I remind you, Carter, that that stuff was dead?" O'Neill said again.

She nodded. "I know that, Sir, but if you recall on the planet, it was active." She shrugged. "Maybe it needed something on the planet to survive. Maybe our interference killed it. I don't know. But the aliens have memories from somewhere and it's not just Daniel. I think it's a possibility we have to consider."

"I am inclined to agree with Major Carter," Teal'c said. "Upon returning to the planet to retrieve DanielJackson, we could find no trace of the substance. It is possible that during our absence, the material produced the alien clones."

"Um, hello?" Jackson waved his bound hands at them. "We're right here. Right in the room. You can talk to us like we're here."

Janet, as well as the others, returned their attention to the aliens and Daniel, still guarded by the airmen that Colonel O'Neill had called into the infirmary. As she watched the clones, and studied their pathetic faces, she was struck how helpless they appeared, and how vulnerable they looked. Despite whatever had marked them with such a conflicting repulsion and compulsion towards Daniel, they were human, to her at least, and needed someone there for them more than ever.

Funny, since it was this same undercurrent of need that she saw running underneath Daniel's strength and compassion.

It was at that time she thought that perhaps these aliens weren't fragments of Daniel at all. In truth, they were just reflections of different parts of his soul, of what made him whole, and allowed her the window of opportunity to see beyond his façade, to witness the man in all his complexity, and to sift through all his layers.

It was in that moment she realized just how deeply she loved him.

Inhaling sharply, she hadn't realized just how much the revelation had struck her, rattling her to her core. But she knew she wasn't alone in understanding.

The alien clone, the one that held her in such high regard, smiled at her warmly.

"So, wait, I'm confused," Jackson said. "What?"

"What is it you remember?" Sam asked him. "Exactly. What kinds of images have you seen along with your feelings?"

He frowned, his face pensive. "I—"

"Don't be afraid," Janet said calmly, ignoring the impatient look O'Neill gave her. "Just tell us what you saw. We're trying to help."

Jackson considered her words, and then nodded with hesitation. "It's weird. I can feel anger and pain, and wanting to strike back, to strangle. But I also feel the pain of being attacked, like something was wrapping around my throat." He bowed his head, his breath rattling. "It hurt like liquid fire."

Sam and Janet exchanged a knowing look. If that didn't sound like a connection to the alien material, then she didn't know what did.

"So you think we're…offspring of that…chemical compound?" Dan asked, snapping Janet back to reality.

"Doctor Harlow's studies show the DNA in your blood is possibility a hybrid, a mix of both Daniel's DNA and the compound's DNA," Janet said quietly. She felt so peaceful, like the weight of a thousand men had been lifted off her shoulders. "Daniel's DNA had continued to override that of the alien's, so we weren't sure what to make of it. But now…"

"We decided that Daniel's DNA was the stronger of the two. Oh God," Sam said, excited. "What if the alien substance and Daniel mixed to create something entirely new, using Daniel's form as a template?" She jumped again. "What if they bonded more thoroughly with certain aspects of Daniel on that template and that is why they have varying personalities? Danny…the damaged one…what if he was taken out of the process too soon? Prematurely?"

"It's possible that we're some bizarre mix of both, passed down to us from our parents," Dan said with wonder.

"Whoa, wait a minute," O'Neill said, holding up his hand. "Are you saying that Daniel and this slime…?" He motioned with his fist, making a slight knocking motion.

"Technically speaking, yes," Sam answered, her cheeks reddening slightly. "Though how I don't know. We're talking something completely alien. The logistics on how it was possible—"

"I don't want to think about it!" Colonel O'Neill exclaimed. Exasperated, he turned to Hammond. "General?"

General Hammond, who had remained quiet for the past few minutes, glanced up at O'Neill before focusing on the alien clones. "While I'd like to put all my weight behind what you're saying, I still have my doubts. We have no proof to support any of your theories, and even if these clones are Doctor Jackson's offspring, so to speak, we still have a problem."

"What's that, Sir?" Janet asked, taking a step closer.

"No matter what they are, they still have the memories and knowledge of Doctor Jackson." He sighed. "Even if they are harmless and only harbor some of the residual feelings of whatever consciousness this alien ooze seemed to carry, they're a security risk. I can't hold them on base forever," he added quietly.

"No!" Jackson shouted. He jerked in his seat, causing the airmen to respond in kind. The fact he had the barrel of a MP-5 pointed at him didn't seem to faze him in the least. "You can't! You can't send us away to them!"

Janet frowned. Send them away? He couldn't possibly mean…

"They're coming, aren't they?" Moody added, his wide eyes jumping from person to person. "I knew it would happen sooner or later. It was bound to happen. Even if you had promised to hide us forever, they would come for us. Damn them!"

Colonel O'Neill frowned. "NID?"

Hammond nodded. "I received the call earlier today. It was my hope we would be able to resolve this problem before word got to the NID."

"Sir, you can't," Sam said, glancing at the Daniels. "Do you have any idea what they'll do to them?"

"Of course I know, Major," he said, his cheeks growing a little pink. "I can protect Doctor Jackson with all the backing I've got, but when it comes to his…offspring, or whatever they are, I can only do so much." He sighed, his sympathetic gaze contrasting with his hard stance. "You can understand the situation that I'm in right now."

Janet nodded, but felt hollow inside. General Hammond had been under increasing pressure as of late to make some headway with the Stargate program. The SG teams continued to run into difficulty in obtaining cooperation with advanced races to negotiate for technology. Even Daniel's diplomacy skills and treaties weren't getting them very far.

If something didn't break soon, Janet feared for the worst.

And General Hammond was caught in the middle.

"I don't care how much of a pain they are, Sir," O'Neill muttered, his eyes trained on Danny. "I won't let those sons of bitches waltz in here so they can drag them back and cut them open with all their tools, all in the name of science and the good ol' US of A of course."

"Cut open?" Danny whispered, his face draining of color. "Me?" He turned to Daniel. "I'm not broken."

Daniel muttered something under his breath, leaning close to Danny. Whatever he said, or whatever tone he'd said it in, calmed the frightened man. Quietly, he leaned his head on Daniel's shoulder.

The sight was enough to rattle Janet, and she had to turn away not to cry.

"See what I mean?" O'Neill pointed to Danny. "Are you going to be able to live with yourself knowing what they'll do to him?"

"Colonel!" Hammond's eyes blazed, but softened, as Colonel O'Neill remained silent. "Just what do you expect me to do?"

"If we could find a ringhole, then perhaps we could assist the DanielJacksons."

Everyone looked to Teal'c, including the Daniels, as he finished his statement. Perplexed, Teal'c raised his eyebrow, shifting his gaze to each of them in turn.

"Loophole, Teal'c, loophole," O'Neill stressed.

Teal'c nodded, standing straighter. If Janet didn't know better, she would have thought he was frazzled, she thought with a smile.

"A loophole," Sam repeated. "But we'd have to find something that could work."

"A little difficult when we got five Daniels, one which can't communicate on a regular basis," O'Neill muttered.

Janet nodded. Their problems just seemed to continue to multiply. They still didn't know what was wrong with Daniel, and if he would keep improving, or if he was lost to them. They had five clones that weren't really clones, one that, for all intents and purposes, appeared to be damaged somehow. The aliens seemed to be connected and they had genetic memory, or something close to it. This was the perfect treasure for the NID. How could they find a way around it?

"Um, excuse me?" Jackson held up his cuffed hands, leaning forward to try and grab their attention.

"Yeah," Colonel O'Neill said, sounding disinterested. "What?"

Jackson pointed to Daniel. "He wants you."

All eyes were now on Daniel, who wasn't trying to hide his frustration. Thrusting out with his cuffed hands, he motioned to the notepad that was lying on the floor. Teal'c, without hesitation, picked up the notepad, causing Janet to silently hold her breath. The incriminating picture was still in that notebook, and she wasn't exactly comfortable with showing the world just what the alien had done. Luckily, Teal'c did not flip through the pages and quietly handed the notepad to Daniel.

Daniel nodded in thanks before then handing the pad to Dan. Dan grabbed the pencil, hovering close to Daniel listening carefully as Daniel whispered to him, talking animatedly with his hands. When Daniel was finished, Dan grinned, completing his task and outstretched his hands and the pad to Hammond.

"I think we've found your loophole," Dan said, his eyes twinkling. "Daniel has a plan."


	20. Chapter 20

"Hello there, Doctor Jackson. It's good to see that you are well."

"Well, uh, thank you for that," Daniel answered. He was stretched out on a gurney, his hands resting comfortably on his lap as he watched the NID agent carefully. Doctor Fraiser hovered close to his left, while Jack remained on guard further back to his right. "Um, who are you?" Daniel asked.

"Major Riley," he answered. Tucking his hat under his arm, he sent Daniel a forced smile. "I've come to have a little chat with you, Doctor."

"A chat?" Daniel smiled at him. "What would you like to talk about? The Maori? The Moche? Oh, how about tapestries in ancient China?"

Riley gestured in what Jack called a dignified snort. "Funny. But I'll be asking the questions here, Doctor."

"Questions?" Daniel shrugged, looking over at Fraiser and then Jack. "About?"

"Let's not play games," he said sternly, stopping at the foot of the gurney. "We both know why I'm here."

"Yes, we do," Jack said, rocking on his heels. "And we both know it's a waste of time."

"Waste of time? Really?" Riley chuckled. "From what I hear, Doctor Jackson had a little incident off-world, an incident that left him…beside himself."

"Oh, you're funny," Jack said, smiling, though feeling anything but pleasure. He paused a moment while he swallowed down the immediate hatred he was feeling for the man.

"This is no laughing matter, Colonel." Riley licked his lips. "I take my work very seriously."

"Your work?" Daniel cocked his head, bringing his arms up to hug himself. "Is that what you're calling it now?"

Great, he picks _now_ to get snarky. "Daniel…" Jack warned.

Riley chuckled again, and held out a hand to silence Jack. "No, it's okay, Colonel. He won't be so smart when we take a little trip down to Area 51."

Jack tensed, but knew there was no way in hell that Riley would be taking Daniel anywhere. Daniel, despite all his annoying little everythings, was too important to the SGC to give him up as a lab rat.

Doctor Fraiser seemed to think differently. While shooting a nervous glance at Jack, she took a protective step closer to Daniel. "Colonel?"

"He's not going anywhere," Jack said, his voice dismissive. "He's going to be staying right here."

"I'm not so sure about that, Colonel. You see, I do have my orders and I have every intention of carrying them out."

"I'm sure you do," Jack said with a lop-sided smile," but you aren't taking my team member anywhere. You got your questions; ask them."

Riley glared at him, but remained slippery smooth. Jack started to wonder if all these guys went to the Maybourne School of Sliminess. "You're very protective of your team, Colonel. That is admirable." He smiled. "But my main priority is not Doctor Jackson. It's the others."


	21. Chapter 21

The event horizon remained stable for a one-minute moment before the wormhole disengaged.

Sam followed General Hammond to the Gateroom. Quietly, their guests glided down the ramp to meet them.

"Welcome to Earth," the general said, offering his warmest smile. "It's an honor to have you here in our facilities again, High Chancellor Trevell."

High Chancellor Trevell nodded, greeting him civilly as she gazed at the general. "Thank you, General Hammond. We are honored to meet you once again."

While Hammond and Trevell exchanged pleasantries, Sam walked over to Narim and smiled, suppressing the urge to give him a hug. "Narim," she said brightly.

"Samantha," he replied. Taking her hands into his, he smiled tenderly at her. "It is good to see you again. I had not expected to hear from you so soon."

She nodded. Though she could not share the same kinds of feelings Narim had for her, she did care deeply for him, and the chance to see his face again had been an unexpected but pleasant surprise.

"I wish we could meet on better circumstances," she told him softly.

"Yes." His face was grim. "You called us due to a problem with Doctor Jackson?"

She nodded again, but remained silent, noticing that High Chancellor Trevell and General Hammond had finished diplomatic small talk and were preparing to get down to business. "If you could come with us, Narim, we'll explain to you the situation in more detail in General Hammond's office."

"Very well." He squeezed her hands before releasing them. "Lead the way, Samantha."

* * *

General Hammond had explained to High Chancellor Trevell the situation as best he could. To her credit, she listened patiently and had not once interrupted him, no matter how bizarre the circumstances must have sounded to her ears. When he was finished, she nodded slowly. 

"The Gosinphled," she said simply.

General Hammond frowned, attempting to wrap his mind around what she had just said. "Pardon?"

"The Gosinphled," she repeated. "We have heard of such a sentient body."

"Wait," Major Carter said, taking a step forward. She and Narim had been waiting in the back of his office as he had explained their problem to Trevell. "You know what we're talking about? You know what this is?"

"We know _of_ it, Major Carter," Trevell corrected. "Long ago, such a creature was on friendly relations with our friends, the Nox. From our conversations, we learned that the Gosinphled was a highly intelligent sentient life form, with deep bonds within its structure. It was able to communicate with the Nox telepathically."

Hammond considered her words, remaining silent as she paused, and provided the same courtesy she had given him. A friend of the Nox? Somehow, Hammond figured the life of the Gosinphled would not be as hopeful as that of the Nox. He motioned for Major Carter to be silent so that Trevell could continue.

"However, when the Goa'uld heard of such a creature, they used the Stargate to travel to the homeworld of the Gosinphled, and attempt to contain and use it for their own purposes." She paused again and looked back to Narim.

"It did not work," Narim finished for her. "The Gosinphled could only thrive on its planet. They attempted to fight back, but could not. In desperation, it attempted to bond with the Jaffa that captured them, but it was unsuccessful. Much of the core of the Gosinphled died as a result."

To Hammond's chagrin, Major Carter's curiosity got the best of her. "So, they're like a collective? A whole species that is just of one body?"

"Yes," Narim agreed, "that is an adequate description, Samantha."

"Then, what happened? They just abandoned the planet?" She brought her attention to Trevell. "What about the Nox?"

Trevell only smiled patiently at her. "The Goa'uld returned and poisoned the planet's soil, making it barely hospitable." Her eyes shone with a sadness and a wisdom Hammond recognized was well beyond her years. "The Nox have been in touch with the Gosinphled over the years, even as their numbers have diminished. Biologically, they were not compatible to bond with the Gosinphled. The Nox have attempted their healing powers on them, as well as the planet itself. However, even they could not avoid the inevitable."

Major Carter's eyes grew wide as she turned to Hammond. "They were dying." She stood in attention. "Sir, this means they weren't attacking Daniel at all. Those memories were from the Goa'uld. General, they were just trying to find a way to survive."

Trying to find a way to survive. Hammond shook his head at the thought. Wasn't that what they all were doing? Reaching out and trying to leave their mark in the galaxy? Just trying to survive?

Trevell smiled again. "The Nox will be very pleased to hear their friends have found a new chance at life through Doctor Jackson."

Hammond chuckled for the first time in days. Somehow, that just seemed to suit Doctor Jackson just fine.

"It pleases me as well, High Chancellor, but that is all dependant on your role in this."

She stood and bowed her head slightly. "For our friends the Nox, and our friends here on Earth, we shall do what we can."


	22. Chapter 22

"So, you're telling me you don't remember anything?" Riley asked Daniel, unimpressed.

"That's what I said the first few times…" he said, narrowing his eyes as he feigned another thoughtful face. "You want me to say it again?"

"Daniel," Colonel O'Neill warned again.

"What?" Daniel asked innocently. "We're just chatting." He motioned between himself and the major. "Just chatting."

"Hmm, well if you won't cooperate, I can always turn to your test results." Having said that, he reached his hand in his pocket and handed Janet a small slip of paper. "You'll find that request is signed and approved."

Janet didn't flitch. Glancing down, she studied the paper, acknowledging it did have the correct authorization on it. It seemed the NID and the personnel at Area 51 weren't taking any chances on Daniel's cooperation. Though, she suspected they would have requested his blood work even if he had given them everything they wanted.

Without protest, Janet walked over to her files, and pulled copies of Daniel's test and lab results. Glaring at Major Riley, she slapped the paperwork into his hands. The act didn't faze him; he just sent her another greasy smile.

"You won't find much there," she told him. "Doctor Jackson has made a full recovery. Whatever was plaguing him has left his system. There are no traces of the alien chemical in him at all and his DNA is sound and unaltered."

"So it seems," Riley mumbled, flipping through the pages. "Yet, just hours ago he lacked the mental capacity to interact with any of you on a normal basis."

"Daniel never interacts with us in a normal way," Colonel O'Neill said with a shrug. "What's your point?"

Riley crossed his arms and glared at O'Neill. "You're a regular comedian, you know that, Colonel?"

Janet saw the colonel stand in a way that could only be regarded as beaming. "Why thank you," he answered.

"But this isn't about you," Riley snapped. "I'm far more interested in the implications from Doctor Jackson's fall and apparent miraculous recovery."

Daniel grinned. "I'm cured!"

"Yes, and how did that happen exactly?"

"Exactly? I couldn't say," Daniel answered. "But when you wish for something hard enough…"

Major Riley flung his arms to the side and leaned over, nearly growling at Daniel. "If you don't cooperate, I can find a way to get your ass down to Area 51."

Janet inwardly cringed, watching as Daniel went to open his mouth again, but thankfully, Colonel O'Neill intervened in time. "You really shouldn't test him, Major. He's cranky."

"I'm not cranky," Daniel muttered.

O'Neill ignored him. "Look, he already said he couldn't remember anything and you've got your test results. Now why not get that back to your superiors and we can all get on with our lives."

Riley smiled. "You may think that you're smarter than the rest of us, but just because you have a higher rank doesn't make you the better of the two officers, Colonel."

"Mind rephrasing? Because that sounded suspiciously like something a major shouldn't be telling a colonel."

Riley raised his eyebrows. "Pulling rank of me, now, Colonel?" Before O'Neill could reply, he continued. "It doesn't matter. Doctor Fraiser, will you bring me that alien sample that was taken from the planet?"

When Janet didn't move, Riley pressed again. "It's all right there in the authorization, Doctor. Now why not do what you're told?"

"You can't talk to her like that," Daniel said, bringing the sheet closer to his waist. "Why don't you just take your information and go?"

Janet sighed, trying to hide her displeasure as she walked over to retrieve the jar that contained the last of the alien substance. Riley was right of course. He had full authorization to take the sample back with him, and she suspected it was only Hammond's influence that was keeping Daniel relatively safe.

She handed it to him and took a step back, moving closer to Daniel's side. Riley smiled, unperturbed by Janet's protective gesture and walked right up to Daniel. Snapping off the lid, he shoved the jar in his face.

"Touch it," he ordered, disregarding Daniel's disgust.

Daniel shied away, pressing hard against the back of the gurney, squeezing his eyes shut as he recoiled. Janet thought he was looking a little green, and his hands were beginning to tremble.

The colonel stepped up to stop the confrontation.

"What the hell? Are you nuts?" He pushed Riley back, giving Daniel room to breathe and time to recover. "Keep that closed."

"Just wanted to see for myself." Riley closed the jar. "I think I've seen enough. Where are the others?"

"Others?" O'Neill asked, opening his arms.

"Let's not play games, Colonel. The clones. Doctor Jackson's doubles."

Daniel blinked, sucking in a gulp of air. "I've been cloned?" Then, he broke into a grin, nearly laughing in the major's face. "Does the government want an army of me?

Riley shifted his weight, narrowing his eyes as he studied the three of them closely. "What are you up to exactly?"

When none of them answered, Riley turned on his heels and headed to door. "I'm going to talk to General Hammond," he called back before disappearing from sight.

O'Neill shook his head, glaring at Daniel and Janet. "That guy just doesn't know how to play the game," he said.

Daniel flipped off the covers, revealing his BDU pants, and hopped off the gurney to double check his laces. Satisfied, he pulled off the medical smock and smoothed out his tee shirt.

"Are you alright?' Janet asked him, examining his features carefully.

Daniel nodded, motioning his hand over to the nearby closet. "I'm okay. Just a little off. Nothing more than when I have a bad allergy attack. Could you hand me my jacket?"

She complied and walked over to the closet, sifting through to find his jacket. When she came back to the bedside, she found Colonel O'Neill assisting Daniel prepare to leave the infirmary.

"So, which one are you anyway?' O'Neill asked, taking his smock away.

Daniel grinned. "Your favorite, of course."

The colonel snickered. "Figures. I should have recognized the mouth on you."

"Hey," Daniel replied, sliding on the jacket and silently thanking Janet. He slid on his glasses. "Now you know how unbearable you are when you're like that."

Colonel O'Neill frowned, searching Janet for assistance. "I'm not—"

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Damn," he said. "Not important." He looked around a moment before he returned his gaze to the two of them. "Alright, I'm going to go and help out the others. When the two of you…are done, get him down to the Gateroom, alright?"

Janet blushed slightly, especially when O'Neill gave her a knowing sly little smirk. "Yes, Sir."

"Good." He raised his eyebrows at the two of them before heading to the door. "Time to go make sure Shiny doesn't get into too much trouble before we ship him back to Area 51." He chuckled and was gone.

"Must he always use nicknames," Daniel, smiling, with a subtle roll of his eyes.

Janet laughed softly. "It's just his way, I suppose."

"I suppose."

The two of them were silent for a moment, the laughter gone from their eyes. Solemn inevitability settled in its place, bringing a pressure and gloominess to the air that surrounded them. Janet felt as if she would suffocate from the oppression, lost in the thoughts of what would never be.

Daniel sensed her pain, and brought her close, cutting the distance between them. Quietly, he brought his hand up to her face, brushing aside some of the loose strands that had fallen from the twist that pulled her hair back, and then traced his finger down her jaw line. He took a step closer.

Janet knew she should speak. She knew that she should put an end to this simple flirtation before it went too far.

But she was tired, having expended her energy throughout this entire ordeal. She couldn't fight anymore and she wanted to give into the fantasy, even if it were truly only a dream that would vanish before it had a chance to blossom.

"Janet," he breathed, bringing his other hand to cup her face. "I know it's a lot to ask, but please, can I just have this one-this one request before I go?"

_No_, she wanted to say. _No, let it go and let it never be_. Could she face Daniel each day, seeing a mirror of what she had experienced in another life? In another man's arms? Could she really?

But she didn't deny him. Instead, she brought her hands to cover his, squeezing them gently. This was enough for him, just that simple acknowledgment. Breathing out, he leaned forward, bringing his head down as she reached upward.

The kiss was sweet, and moist, the smoothness of their lips brushing past each other in the most tantalizing way. In some respect, it felt so right, like they belonged and had always belonged, but on some other level there was just a hint of bitterness, reflecting the irony of their situation, and she knew it was wrong.

Sadly, she broke away and held back her tears, determined to hold onto her brave face in front of him. To her surprise, he did not scowl, or bite back disappointment. He only regarded her gently, and compassionately, like she'd just given him the greatest gift in the entire world.

She gasped, shaking, but refused to let the tears flow.

"Thank you," he said softly. "You've given me something to remember my whole life."

She didn't know what to say to that. She didn't know if she could respond.

He kept studying her, and then, as if he could see past her and into her turmoil, he shook his head, pressing a finger to her lips. "It's okay. Just be happy that you've made me happy."

"I wish you could stay," she said quickly, unsure how much longer she could rely on her strength.

"No." He shook his head, bringing his hands away, but squeezing her shoulders. "You don't have to say that for me. I know I'm not him. I'll never be him," he said sadly. Leaning forward, he brought his lips to her ear. "But remember one thing for me."

"What?" she whispered.

She felt him smile, his breath tickling her ear. "I feel everything he feels."

Allowing her to process that information, he took a step back, smiling at her. Then, without another word, he headed for the exit and on his way to a new life.

Numbly, she followed him, fighting to control all the conflicting emotions inside of her. The news was delightful but heartbreaking, and it took all her military and medical training to push them aside.

Unfortunately, she would have to confront them later. But now, she had to make sure she did her job.


	23. Chapter 23

Jack caught up to Major Royal-Pain-In-The-Ass as he was laying it to General Hammond.

"What? I have my orders, General," Riley stated, holding up his authorization papers. "I'm to take the clones with me to our facility."

"I understand that, Major, but are you aware of our alliance with the Tollan?"

Jack entered the room, ignoring the glare he received from Riley. Not even trying to hide the smirk on his face, he walked over to stand beside Carter and Narim. This was going to be the best part of his day.

Riley frowned, his gaze shifting to the serene form of Trevell before returning to the stern one of Hammond. "I fail to see what that has to do with anything."

"The alliance between our two worlds has a certain clause in it that takes priority over this case," Trevell said authoritatively.

He eyed her suspiciously, before shooting Hammond a not-so-pleasant look. "What trick are you trying to pull?"

"Oh, it's no trick, Major," Hammond said with a pleased smile. "Take a look yourself. It's all right there, Article Six, Section Two."

Riley snatched the paperwork, and muttered over the treaty, the scowl on his face only deepening. "You think I'm going to buy this? I have authorization. I can have the president override this nonsense."

"Don't think so," Jack said happily.

Hammond reached forward and grabbed the copy of the treaty. "You can go ahead and try to get the president to override this but it'll be a waste of your time, Major. You see, the president already signed this treaty months ago. His signature is right there."

Major Riley scoffed. "You don't really think this is going to work? You think this administration is going to allow these aliens to take Doctor Jackson's clones through the Stargate?"

"I'd appreciate it if you showed our visitors some respect, Major," Hammond scolded. "I'm just abiding by the agreement between our worlds."

"It's ludicrous." He pointed to the jar he had balanced on Hammond's desk. "If they hold the knowledge of Jackson, they are a security risk."

"The Tollan are our allies, Riley," Carter said, motioning to Narim. "We respect their position."

He glowered at her. "Show respect? Aren't these the aliens that won't share anything with us?"

"You got to wonder why," Jack said wryly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Riley brushed him off, returning his attention to General Hammond. "I won't stand for this. I will take them."

"You can try all you want, Major," Carter said hotly. "But the document is clear. Any and all allies on Earth that have a clean record and have expressed sincerity of their actions are free to take refuge with the Tollan. It's the Tollan's way of offering a peaceful place of retirement to our people." She paused and smiled sweetly at him. "I may take up their invitation myself someday."

Jack grinned, not missing the smile on Narim's face.

"Doctor Jackson's," General Hammond cleared his throat, "offspring have requested a place with the people of Tollana. High Chancellor Trevell and the rest of the Council have accepted the request under our agreement. They will be accompanying both the High Chancellor and Narim back to Tollana."

Major Riley stood back, regarding Hammond coolly. "If that's the case, then I'll just take Doctor Jackson."

Hammond did not flinch. "You don't have orders of any kind to take Doctor Jackson. And even if you did, you wouldn't take him. As long as he is under my command, I'll see to that."

"Besides, you'd have to get through Teal'c first," Jack told him. "Isn't that right?"

Teal'c, who had silently emerged in the doorway, nodded. "Indeed."

"You won't be rid of me so easily," Major Riley said with a snort. "I'm only following orders."

Jack scoffed. "That's precisely the problem!"

"And be aware, Major, that we have extended our home to Doctor Jackson as well," Trevell said evenly. "He is welcome to share his life with us, if he so chooses."

Major Riley said nothing to this. Glaring hard at General Hammond he grabbed the alien sample and stormed out of the office. Carter and Jack exchanged a companionable look, adding Tealc's smile into their mix.

That had been worth it.

But that part was short-lived.

"I'm afraid that we cannot stay any longer," Trevell informed them. "Narim and I must head back to Tollana and arrange accommodations for our guests."

"They are waiting for you in the Gateroom," Teal'c announced.

"Thank you, Teal'c," Hammond stated. "I believe it's about time we wrap this up."

* * *

Jack was never one for long goodbyes. Hell, he wasn't one for goodbyes at all. And something about saying goodbye to Daniel Jackson, again, or at least people that looked and acted like Daniel, was a little unsettling. 

Maybe he wasn't willing to admit the aliens had grown on him.

He watched in silence as the aliens exchanged hugs, handshakes and salutes with the rest of SG-1 and General Hammond. He realized that every so often he was having trouble telling them apart, but then they would settle back into that weird pattern of mimicking an aspect of Daniel, allowing him to feel at ease. He didn't want some mix-up only to find they ended up with the wrong Daniel.

But watching a sniffling Daniel cling to what had to be the original, made him a little bit more secure in determining who was who.

After glancing quickly at Narim and Carter as they said their goodbyes, Jack focused on the aliens again. "Got enough packed there?" he finally asked in a joking tone as he surveyed the multiple bags that the Daniels had perched at their feet.

Jackson smiled and patted one of the bags. "Books, notepads, coffee, chocolate, lots of spare glasses, pens and pencils…everything we'll need out there in the wild."

"Yes," Jack said, allowing himself a small smile. "The Tollan are animals."

Jackson laughed, dragging one of the bags towards the end of the ramp. As he did so, Danny stepped forward and tackled Jack with a hug.

"Miss you!" he said aloud, squeezing harder.

Jack cleared his throat, blocking out the obvious glances in his direction. "Yeah, you too, kiddo."

He held him a moment longer, leaning close to Jack's ear. "Take care of my Daddy, okay?"

Startled at the clarity and emotion in Danny's voice, Jack nodded and whispered back. "Sure thing."

Satisfied, Danny skipped off to join Jackson, and the two began to squabble over who would own what. Dan just shook his head at the exchange.

Jack had to admit it; everyone looked upbeat. The aliens seemed to be more happy than sad over the occasion, ready to go out and explore Tollana for themselves, instead of reliving it through Daniel's memories. Or, if they were sad, they did a good job at hiding their emotions, making the farewell easier for Carter and Teal'c. And for him.

Even Moody didn't seem that…moody. He was quieter than the rest, stealing sneaky glances to the control room above them, but overall he looked like he could take on the world. Catching his gaze for a moment, Jack followed it upward and focused on its center.

Doc Fraiser.

She smiled softly, pressing her hand to the glass, before sending him a small wave. Then, when she caught sight of Jack watching them, her face become serious, and she vanished out of sight.

Reflecting back, back long before this off-world incident, he wasn't sure how he could have missed it. Was it that obvious?

Watching the alien clones gather with Narim and Trevell at the base of the ramp, Jack leaned over to Carter. "How long—?"

"Months, Sir," she answered, cutting him off.

"And I was…?"

"Oblivious," Teal'c finished for him.

"Huh," was all Jack could say.

"We promise that they will be well cared for," Trevell announced. She placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Especially this one."

Danny beamed, grinned brightly at the rest of the room's occupants. Jack could only force a smile. He knew that even though these aliens would receive the best care they possibly could get, and were in capable allied hands, they'd never see them again.

"We appreciate your assistance in this matter," General Hammond said pleasantly. "The Tollan are welcome here anytime."

Trevell replied with a regal nod. "Thank you, General Hammond."

When the wormhole engaged, Jackson took Danny's hand, and the aliens, along with Trevell and a solemn Narim, entered the event horizon. The last thing they saw were the hands of the aliens as they waved goodbye, and Narim's smile as he vanished into the blue ripples. Watching quietly, Daniel held back, leaning against the ramp, while the rest of SG-1 and Hammond remained at the back of the room, waiting for the wormhole to disengage.

Finally, it snapped off, and they were left with a very empty room.

_Well_, Jack thought, _good to have that over_. But what now? They no longer had to worry about alien Daniels running around the place, and they were secure knowing they aliens were enough like Daniel that they wouldn't give out top secret information, but what about Daniel?

He stared at the man, watching as he silently gazed at the inactive Gate. What was going to happen to him? Fraiser seemed convinced that he was getting better and whatever had caused his brain to suffer a meltdown didn't seem to be permanent. In fact, whatever bizarre occurrence happened to Daniel seemed to have slammed itself into reverse. But they'd be damned to figure out what exactly caused him to start to get better. Or what caused him to go completely weird on them in the first place.

"All right, Daniel," Jack said, pushing his fears aside to get down to business as he walked to meet him. Sighing, he clapped his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Back to the infirmary for you."

Daniel hesitated, tensing slightly under Jack's grasp, but finally nodded. "Okay," he answered weakly.

Jack froze, knowing full well that he wasn't the only one shocked by Daniel.

Carter stepped forward, helping to support him. "When did you start speaking English?"

"I…I am?" Daniel appeared flustered, bringing a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I, uh, I guess…just a few minutes ago. It all just snapped together." He swayed slightly, grabbing onto Carter. "But…I don't think…I'm going to pass out now."

Jack caught him, cursing under his breath as he felt Daniel's body go limp. "Better call the Doc!" he shouted.

Damn, couldn't they catch a break?


	24. Chapter 24

Daniel cracked open one eye, peeking around the room. Blurry blobs of green and blue streaked before his vision, nearly meshing with the lights and the walls of the infirmary. Squinting, he tried to focus, but when the pain in his head became too great, he shied away. When he slowly started to close his eyes, he jerked, feeling a slap on his right arm.

"Oh no. No more sleeping," Jack told him, shaking him again. "And if you wake up and start spewing out Aramaic again or Japanese or something, I swear I'll…"

"You'll what exactly?" Daniel baited, braving a weak but genuine smile.

Jack leaned back in his chair, shrugging as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Nothing."

Daniel gave a half-nod before covering his eyes with his arm. The lights were bright, and he was preparing himself for what was to come next. Might as well savor the moment of bliss before…

"All right," Janet said, tugging at his arm as she pried it away from his face. He quickly shut his eyes, hearing her sigh in response. "You know the drill."

"I know," he muttered. Knowing she was about to begin, he jumped into the anticipated conversation. "Daniel Jackson. July 8th. I'm in the infirmary and yes, I am aware that four of me just went through the Gate." He paused to take a breath. "No, I don't know how it happened, and yes, I remember everything since I've been awake, but it's all a little hazy. I don't know why I couldn't speak anything but Aramaic before, and honestly I hadn't realized what the problem was at the time, and I don't know why I started to speak other languages before I could remember English, my native tongue. And please don't shine the pen light in my eyes. I'm fine, save for a headache and the fact I need a bath." He opened his eyes and smiled sweetly at her. "How did I do?"

Janet raised her eyebrows, trying her best to suppress a smile but failing miserably. "Not too bad. Though you missed the part about the alien substance."

Daniel blinked. "Alien substance?"

"Do you remember, Daniel?" Sam asked him. She leaned forward, dangling her arms between her knees, as she watched him from where she was sitting. "Do you know what happened on the planet?"

He tried to think. His mind was still a little foggy, and certain words were still coming to him in German, but he could understand what was happening for the most part.

To be honest, he couldn't remember what happened. Not fully. He knew that he had been cloned somehow, or as he'd been told, fathered aliens that held a remarkable resemblance to himself. He even could remember some impulses, some flashes of images and of emotion, protective feelings, as he lay alone on the planet surrounded by carbon copies of himself.

He did know the one called Dan had explained the situation as best he could, apologizing and asking for his forgiveness.

There was nothing to forgive. They hadn't done anything wrong. Not intentionally, anyway.

But the how and why? That he couldn't explain.

"I-I remember finding something on the planet," he admitted, lifting his shirt so Janet could listen to his heart and lungs. "Something like jelly or slime. It was fascinating, really."

"Sure. Really fascinating," Jack said, stealing a glance at Teal'c. "So fascinating that it left you in a coma for a week."

"Well, it's not like _I'm_ the one that went after it," Daniel said in a huff. He pulled his shirt down and crossed his arms. "_It_ came after _me_."

_After I threw that rock into it_, he added to himself. But no one had to know that part.

"Yeah. I'm _positive_ you didn't instigate it." Jack motioned to Janet with a nudge of his chin. "So, how is he?"

"Chest is fine. Pulse is normal." She hooked the stethoscope around her neck and smiled at Daniel. "Seems like Doctor Jackson is in perfect form. You would have never known that he's—"

"Been busy?" Jack mentioned with a grin.

Daniel narrowed his eyes and glared at Jack.

"I do believe Daniel will be just fine," she said, patting his shoulder. "No matter how bizarre his behavior has been over the past few days."

Something about Janet's tone made Daniel feel unsettled. It was almost dismissive, but held embarrassment and pain under its wing. Confused, he turned his head and mouthed her a question, asking her through both his expression and his body language what she could possibly mean. Just when he thought she might answer, she shrugged him off and hurried away with her chart to check on his vitals.

When Daniel turned his head back to the others, he noticed Teal'c and Sam look away, leaving only Jack with a smug smile on his face.

Leaning forward, Jack beckoned Daniel to meet him halfway. "Maybe you should ease up on the flirting? Or just ask her out already."

Daniel found himself giving Jack a double take. What had he just said?

"What?" Daniel asked, his voice low but full of exasperation.

"You heard me," Jack said softly. "It's pretty obvious."

Daniel could not believe his ears. Sending a pleading look to Sam and Teal'c, he found no help from them whatsoever. They wouldn't even make eye contact with him.

Just what had happened while he was unconscious, anyway?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Daniel asked all in one breath.

"Oh, come on." Jack's smile turned into far more than a tease. "You can see it a mile away."

Definitely, definitely something bizarre. Hallucination? No…it couldn't be. Really, come on, not…

But when he saw that playful glimmer in Jack's eyes, Daniel had a sinking feeling this was no hallucination. This was the real deal.

Daniel felt like he was going to die. Could he go back to being in a coma? No, just send him through the Gate with his other selves, aliens, children, whatever. Banish him. Shoot him.

Innocent. All pure innocence, right? Just some friendly banter between friends. Smiles. Support. Friendly stuff.

He swallowed hard, leaning close enough to Jack until he was nearly in his face. "How long have you known?" Daniel whispered.

"Few months now," Jack whispered back. He swatted Sam away when she started to cough loudly. "You flash it like a neon sign, you know."

"Though it may not be as obvious to some as it is to others," Teal'c said with a small smile, his eyes focused on Jack.

"Nevermind him." Jack kept his back to Teal'c. "All I'm saying is that you only live once." He paused. "Okay, well in your case, a few times, but that's besides the point."

Daniel sighed. "I get it."

"Good." Jack patted his shoulder. "So, since we're all in agreement—"

"Well, it's good to see you are well again, Doctor Jackson," Hammond said brightly as he entered the infirmary. "How are you feeling?"

"A little confused," Daniel admitted. _Very confused, actually, since I believe I have awoken into the Twilight Zone._ "But I'm feeling fine. A little stuffy, a bit of a headache. Nothing more than an allergy problem."

Janet paused, slowly walking up beside him. "Did you say allergies?"

"Yeah." He wiped at his nose for added effect. "I'm thinking my body is having a bad reaction from being off the medication for a few days. I haven't felt like this since the doctors found out I was allergic to some chemical or medication when I was a kid."

Janet and Sam both stopped dead in their tracks, leaving Daniel to feel like some wasted experiment. "What?" he asked.

"It couldn't be that simple," Sam said, almost chuckling.

"An allergic reaction," Janet murmured. "Even…the other Daniel mentioned something like that."

Daniel eyed them closely. "Wait, what?"

Hammond elaborated for him. "Are you trying to tell me that Doctor Jackson's illness, even the aliens' illnesses, were due to an allergic reaction?"

"It's quite possible, Sir," Sam answered him. She motioned to Daniel with a wave of her hand. "The aliens did have Daniel's DNA. It will probably take some time for them to adjust to the fragmentary alien DNA left in their systems. Daniel on the other hand, just came into contact with the chemical. It makes perfect sense that he could have had a reaction to it."

"Imagine being allergic to yourself," Jack muttered to no one in particular.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Hammond informed them, holding up a note. "I just received word from the Tollan. They wanted to give us one last report on Doctor Jackson's…others." He handed the note to Daniel. "Apparently, they've been sent to live with the Nox, who have offered them a permanent home."

"The Nox?" Jack leaned back in his chair. "Wow, impressive, Daniel."

Daniel couldn't help but find himself beaming. Maybe it was a little odd, or even self-centered since they were clones of himself. But in a way they weren't, and he did feel proud of them, like a father would.

Now that was still a little too weird for him to handle right now. Pushing the thought aside, he looked down at the note, and unfolded it.

As he read through the note, he kept the brunt of his emotions in check. It was a letter, signed by all of them (including a scribble by Danny), wishing him farewell and thanking him for everything.

He struggled not to cry.

"Okay," Janet said softly. "After all that happened, I think it would be best for Doctor Jackson to get some rest. Some real rest." She patted the pillow, urging to him to relax. "Everyone can come by and visit when he's had some time to adjust and recuperate fully."

Hammond nodded in agreement, wishing Daniel well and to report to him when he was feeling up to it. Sam and Teal'c followed reluctantly behind, leaving Jack, Janet, and Daniel alone in the room. Jack stayed a moment longer, wearing another smug smile that Daniel wanted to wipe off his face. Finally, his friend slid off his chair and started towards the door.

"Remember what I said, Daniel."

Daniel watched him leave, feeling that uneasiness creep into him again. Turning to Janet, he waited for the right moment, studying her as she fixed his pillows and smoothed out his bed sheets.

She took such good care of him.

"Doctor Fraiser?" he asked hesitantly.

Was that concern in her eyes? No, ache? Longing? What was that?

"Yes," she said gently.

Daniel found that he was pacing himself, uncertain how to ask this question. Tensing, he tightened his grip on the notepad that he'd hidden under the covers with him. Recalling a certain image, a sketch, that he'd found, he summoned the strength to speak. "Did my, um, did they…Did the others…do anything?"

She stared at him. "Do anything?"

"Yeah, you know." He made exaggerated motions with his hands, realizing he was making no sense whatsoever. "Do…do…something…"

She chuckled, but when Daniel gazed into her eyes, deep into her eyes, he was sure he saw sadness lurking there. "No, nothing. Don't worry about it. Your 'others,' as you call them, were perfect gentlemen."

He nodded, though based on the contents of the notebook, he wasn't entirely convinced.

"Just get some sleep," she said, forcing another smile as she readjusted the level of his gurney. "You have a lot on your mind."

_I sure do_, he thought to himself, allowing his mind to wander as he stared at the ceiling, mulling over Jack's words as he drifted.


	25. Chapter 25

Janet waved to the guard on duty as she walked to her car. After days of exhaustion, she would finally be able to unwind and begin to process everything that had happened to her.

She knew that working would no longer be easy. Not only would she have to bury her feelings that had unexpectedly surfaced, she would have to face him everyday and pretend nothing had ever happened.

Nothing _had_ happened, she reminded herself. While the aliens were copies of Daniel in some way, they also weren't Daniel. Logically, she should be able to separate the difference.

Then why couldn't she?

Sighing, she removed her car keys when she finally caught sight of her vehicle in the lot. The reality was that she couldn't separate them. His face, his mannerisms—they all blurred into Daniel. She no longer held the ability to deny her feelings; she could no longer pretend.

I feel what he feels… 

Did Daniel really feel that way? Did it even make a difference? Even if he had feelings for her…it was just too silly of an idea to even entertain.

Mumbling under her breath and considering the possibility of a transfer, Janet opened the car door and fell into the driver's seat.

"Something wrong?"

Janet took a deep breath, regaining her composure before she turned to smile at Daniel. "Nothing. I'm just tired. " She started the engine. "You just gave us quite the scare for awhile."

"Yeah, well, sorry about that."

She forced a smile, and before she realized what she was doing, she placed her hand on his knee. "Nothing to worry about. You always seem to pull through in the end." When she noticed his eyes had softened, his gaze falling down to her hand, she quickly withdrew and attempted a joke instead. "I'm starting to think you have a whole stash of clones hidden that are doing your dirty work."

He smiled, his gaze flickering between her face and her hand. "Yeah. Who knows what they could be up to."

Janet shot him a dirty look, feeling her cheeks reddening beyond control. Daniel, bless him, didn't seem to have a clue what had affected her, and only frowned with worry.

She sighed. Did he realize how difficult he was making things for her?

"Doesn't Colonel O'Neill or Sam usually take you home after an off-world mishap?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

She caught him shrugging as she shifted the car into drive. "Usually. Sam had some lab work she needed to finish and Jack had to see Hammond about off-world security protocol or something. They weren't expecting me to be released so soon," he said with a chuckle. "I'm starting to think the infirmary is displacing my apartment for home."

She grinned, thankful her smile was hidden by the darkness of the night. "You're always welcome. Though, the point is for me to see less of you, not more of you."

She was sure she felt his eyes on her. "Trying to get rid of me?"

_If only you knew_…"No," she said quietly. "I didn't mean it that way."

He said nothing to that.

The majority of their drive remained oddly quiet. She'd driven Daniel home before, and even when he was at his worst he usually made for an interesting ride.

Not tonight. Strangely, Daniel seemed preoccupied, more so than normal, which prevented him from holding a decent conversation with her. She'd grown fond of his little chats with her, from the most mundane things like the weather, to more engrossing topics like his research. Once, on the way back to his apartment, they'd gotten into an in-depth discussion about international politics and how that related to her medical career. She'd never felt so loved and appreciated in all her life.

Now, those feelings had taken on tones that she had tried to ignore. She'd forever have these warm but tainted memories, unable to do anything about them.

She decided that thinking about something new would help.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she asked him, stopping at a red light. "You're very quiet tonight."

He nodded, the red light reflecting off his glasses while giving his face a pinkish glow. "It's just a lot to take in," he told her. "I never really had the chance to talk to them." Sighing, he shifted in his seat, playing with books in his lap. "Now I'll never see them again."

Janet started to reach out her hand to comfort him, but cursed herself when the light turned green. Stepping on the gas, she continued on her way.

Their ride was silent again after that, the humming of the engine the only thing keeping her sane. When she didn't have a passenger to talk to, she would normally turn on the radio, but with Daniel's state of mind and mood, she thought better of it. Besides, she had the distinct impression that he had unfinished business, or was trying to tell her something, but didn't know how.

Though, when she caught him gazing listlessly out the car window, she'd had enough. She pulled over to the side of the road.

Frowning, he sat up and looked around. That had gotten his attention.

"If there is something wrong? Something that you haven't told me…" Her voice trailed off as she snapped on the overhead light.

Daniel winced, shifting to face her. "What?"

"Side-effects. Or something else." Her gaze remained hard and fixed. "You did come in contact with an alien substance. We were pretty sure you were in the clear, but if you're keeping important facts from me—"

He chuckled, that soft shy laugh of his, and Janet had to admit it was good to hear it again, even if he was driving her insane. "No, I'm really fine. Just…" He became serious, ducking his head, before he did an about-face, smiling at her again. "Though, I still think it's amusing that out of everything in the galaxy I choose to be allergic to…"

She did have to smile at that thought. "Trouble just always seems to find you, doesn't it Doctor Jackson?"

"Seems like it," he said quietly. "It's a good thing I always can count on you to be there for me…"

She nodded, feeling her cheeks grow hot. Gently, she rubbed his arm.

"You're always there, Janet."

She stopped, lowering her hand and stared at him. She must be imagining things because she could have sworn he was studying her, not like he always had, but in a different light, as if a new layer of himself had been exposed to the surface. There was a deeper element of kindness and compassion swirling in his eyes.

Heart thumping hard, she resisted the urge to touch him, and quickly started the car. Her sense of urgency only increased when she saw a certain notebook in his lap.

_Oh no_, she thought. She believed that she had been successful in avoiding that topic since the first time he'd found the pad. They could not get to his apartment fast enough.

What was going on? Had the real Daniel been sent through the Gate and the other one left behind? He wouldn't do that, would he? If not, what was the matter with Daniel?

In no time, they were stopped in front of his apartment. Nervous, chastising herself for feeling like a schoolgirl, Janet pointed to the building. "We're here," she told him.

He nodded, almost bowing his head. "I see it."

"You don't sound too happy," she said softly. She motioned with her hand to the door. "Why don't we get you settled and—"

"He told me."

Janet froze. "Told you? Who told you what?"

Carefully, Daniel dug into one of the books he was carrying, and revealed a small folded piece of paper. Unwrapping it slowly, he studied it for a minute before handing it to her.

"Before he left, he wrote that. I found it before we left the infirmary."

Puzzled, Janet accepted the note and skimmed over it, trying to figure out what Daniel could be talking about. She hadn't gotten half way through the first line when she understood.

Cold, warm, embarrassed and grateful—she felt all these things without any idea how to mask them. Or if she wanted to hide them.

"I guess he wanted me to know what happened between the two of you." Daniel's voice was quiet and hollow. "I don't know what to think."

"No, Daniel, no," she said in her most courageous voice. "You don't have to feel ashamed or sorry. He wasn't you." She held up the note and shook it twice for emphasis. "The two of you are different people. You don't have to excuse yourself for what he did."

"Are we? Really. Are we really that different?" he asked her, his eyes filling with compassion. "Isn't he supposed to be a reflection of a part of me?"

Janet looked down, shaking her head. She didn't know. Theoretically, yes, but she just didn't know. "I don't know what to tell you," she said to him, biting back the hurt she was feeling. Could he be that disgusted over the other's feelings? About her? "Even if you share the same base, you're still two different people who make different decisions."

"But which is the right decision?"

Hearing a hint of uncertainty in his voice, she finally faced him, surprised to see just how deeply his emotions were running. "What do you mean?"

He gave a short nervous laugh, bring one hand to fiddle with his glasses and the other to scratch at the back of his head. "I don't know whether I want to punch him for even trying anything like that," he said before dropping his voice and sharpening his focus, "or to be jealous that he had the chance and not me."

Stunned, Janet opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't find the words. Speechless. She found herself speechless again. He couldn't possibly mean…

"I have those feelings, too," he said softly. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I'm so sorry."

Without hesitation, she leaned over and placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it gently. "Don't be sorry."

With an anxious sigh, he leaned into her hand. "I haven't been able to…I can't…"

Sha're. It was Sha're. Janet understood. He was keeping the memory of his wife alive and strong, and remained faithful to her, even now months after her death.

While part of her rebelled at the idea, and wanted him to move past his grief and open himself to new experiences, the other part of her found she loved him even more for it, admiring his loyalty and faithfulness for someone he loved so deeply. She could never meddle or deny Daniel of his deep connection to his wife, whether she was dead or alive.

She could only hope to find that love for herself one day.

Sadly, she withdrew her hand and began to move away. As much as her body screamed at her to stay connected to him, to embrace him and allow herself to finally let go, she knew she just couldn't burden him with her thoughts and emotions.

But Daniel grabbed her hand, bringing it back towards him, and placed it firmly on his heart.

"Jack told me it would take some time for me to start to heal, and start to feel again. I didn't believe him," Daniel told her, baring his soul to her, the pure sincerity and honesty shining in his eyes. "I don't want to forget her…but there's something I can't deny…here." He squeezed her hand tighter. "Right here."

"You never have to forget her, Daniel," Janet said bringing her other hand up to touch his hair. "She'll always be there with you. I won't get in the way of that."

Daniel nodded, taking her other hand and pressing it to his temple. "I know. I know that. But I also know she would want me to be happy. I would want the same for her." He leaned a little closer, his lips parting, the longing burning in his eyes. "Please…"

Without another word, Daniel leaned forward, kissing her softly on the lips. It was unexpected, but heavenly, his lips possessing the power of sweet innocence drizzled with the softest caress. It was everything and more, surpassing the kiss she had shared with the other Daniel, while maintaining the same strong essence.

She pulled away despite how very right it felt.

"I can't," she breathed, feeling like she was crumbling from the weight of her pain and longing. "I can't do this to you."

He smiled sheepishly, bringing her closer. "You already have."

She sniffled, no longer able to hold back her feelings for him, finding herself collapsing into his arms. He held her, and they sat there, in her car, for the longest time, just enjoying each other's embrace in the silent darkness of a moonless night.

"Janet…Please understand," he finally said, running his hands through her hair. "I just want to go slow." "Please. Be patient with me."

He was with her. That was all that mattered. Time was no concern to her; if anything time was on their side, as evidenced by their past friendship together.

"As long as it takes," she whispered in his ear, holding him tightly, meaning every word she said. "I'll stay here as long as it takes."

The End

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read this story. I appreciate the time you've taken to read, and review. I appreciate it :)


End file.
